Sergio and Spice
by mabelreid
Summary: Sequel to "Black Cat Blues" Reid and Emily are together, but with Sergio, Spice, Violet and other surprises added to the mix, their lives won't be dull.
1. A Cure for Insomnia

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hello all... Here's more from Sergio, with his sidekicks Emily and Reid, plus one new member of the household(s) Please enjoy_**

**_The Cure for Insomnia _**

He thought moving to the couch would help, but he was wrong. Lying there, listening to the little sounds of the apartment like the refrigerator cycling on and off in the kitchen, didn't soothe him. He flipped toward his desk with his laptop and a stack of books that he couldn't see because the darkness was nearly complete. A bit of golden light bled into the living room around his wooden slat blinds. He wanted total darkness to sleep, but hated the blackness at the same time.

He turned to his back and sighed, pulling the extra comforter from the hall closet around his body. He sighed again, longer and deeper this time, and placed an arm over his eyes. Just for once, he'd like to get into bed and go to sleep without tossing and turning for hours, was that too much to ask?

"Hey…"

He jerked at the voice and the bright light that blazed around his arm and into his eyes. "Jeez Emily… The light!"

"Sorry baby…"

He let his arm drop when she dialed the lamp light down to the point of a romantic glow. Or, it would have been a romantic glow if he wasn't ready to kill Morpheus for ignoring him over the last week.

"What's wrong?"

She crouched over him wearing his shirt and nothing else. He couldn't even muster the desire to enjoy her exposed cleavage which didn't bolster his crappy mood.

"I can't sleep." He snapped.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Emily said, kneeling next to where he lay. "I was worried."

He reached out and touched her dark hair. "I know you were. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

She clutched at his bare arm. "You don't have to apologize. I wish I could do something to help."

He sat up at bit, pulled her into his arms and held her close for a long time. "Just having you here helps me, more than you know," he said into her shoulder.

"Why don't you come back to bed?"

He shook his head. "I think I should stay here. I don't want to keep you awake all night."

He gently disengaged from her arms and lay down. He pulled the blanket off his arm, baring the upper half of his body to the light and her gaze.

"What if I said I can't sleep without you?" She answered.

"I would say you're lying, but I appreciate the thought."

A small orange, black and white cat appeared and jumped up on the couch. The feline walked up Reid's body to his chest and lay down.

"Hey…" Emily scolded. "You're in my way."

The calico cat ignored Emily and closed her eyes. "Are you sure we have to keep her." Emily asked him.

"I can't help it if she likes to sleep on my chest." He squeaked. "I think she learned it from Sergio."

"Speaking of the devil… Where is he?"

"I don't know." Reid picked up Spice, and put her on the floor. She trotted off, unperturbed to wherever she went to sleep when she and Emily visited Reid.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's up to no good." Reid said wearily.

Emily giggled. "Come on Dr. Reid. I have just the thing to help you sleep."

Reid smirked at her. "That's what you said a couple of hours ago. Much as I enjoyed it babe, it didn't help."

"Are you saying I'm losing my touch?" Emily retorted.

"Oh no… I'd never accuse you of losing your _touch_. You have a great mouth too. What was that thing you did with -?"

She smacked the back of his head. "Don't get cute!"

"Ow…"

"_Oh,_ don't act like I hurt you."

He led the way into his bedroom, but he didn't get into the bed they'd shared that night for only the third time since Emily had returned to his life.

"Go lay down," She ordered.

"I don't want to."

"Stop acting like a baby. I promise you won't be sorry if you get into bed right now like a good boy."

"Now you're patronizing me."

"Reid, please just get into bed."

It was the pleading her eyes that made him drop the comforter and climb into bed. He turned over on his back and looked up at her, "Happy now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am ecstatic."

"You know, the sarcasm isn't helping right now. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept more than three hours a night for the last week. We've had brutal cases for the last two weeks and I'm about to lose it." His voice rose on every word until he nearly shouted at her.

"Turn over," She ordered.

"Emily…"

"I promised I'd help didn't I?"

He grumbled and turned over to lie on his stomach. Emily climbed on the bed and pulled the covers down to his feet.

"Hey… It's kind of cold in here. What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Emily straddled him and put her hands on his bare shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood for sex." He said bluntly.

"You're a man. You're always in the mood, but that's not what I'm doing despite the gratuitous display of beautiful naked flesh in front of me."

"I don't like your tone and you're the one that pulled off the covers." He reminded her irritably.

She grinned down at him even though he couldn't see her in the lamplight. She adjusted her hold on his shoulders and began to massage his back. "Just relax and close your eyes."

"Hm… That's good." He sighed. "Why didn't I know you have such talented hands?"

"Hey…"

He laughed, making the bed shake a little. "I'm kidding."

"Why don't you be quiet and enjoy your massage."

His response was a deep sigh of pleasure as her hands moved over his shoulders, kneading the flesh and loosing the knots she felt in his shoulders. She adjusted her position again and moved her hands down his back.

"Reid…"

He responded with a little snuffling noise. "Hm…"

"Go to sleep baby."

"Kay…"

He was out fifteen minutes later when she climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom. When she returned to the room, Spice and Sergio were curled up on the bed. "Hey… What are you two doing up there?"

Sergio stared up at her out of his bright yellow eyes. Spice swished her tail and turned over on her side, stretching out her paws, exposing her claws for a moment before closing her eyes again.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable, why don't you?" She scolded with her hands on her hips. "Come on, both of you get down from there."

They ignored her until she moved to pick up Sergio. He evaded her grasp and leapt off the bed. She picked up Spice and carried the cat out of the room. "You two are incorrigible. You both act like you own the place."

She stroked Spice's head. "You and I don't live here. We're guests for the weekend so you better behave." Emily told her.

Spice meowed and jumped out of Emily's arms when they entered the living room. The cats ran under the couch and Emily went back to the bedroom. She shut off the lamp and climbed into bed. It was a long time before she could settle down to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Emily entered Reid's kitchen the next morning, she found the table set for breakfast, a pot of coffee in the maker and a paper bag on the counter. Reid, dressed for the day in a pair of dark grey slacks, a light pink shirt with black and silver pin stripes, and black belt with his dirty white converse worked on preparing a couple of bagels.<p>

"I must have died," she said. "I didn't hear you get up."

He turned around from his task, but he didn't smile. "Not funny, I thought you were dead, remember?"

She felt her cheeks burn. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"It's okay."

She went over and hugged him around the waist. "Why don't we start over? Good morning." She said brightly.

He kissed her. "Good morning. Thanks for the massage last night. I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"You're welcome. I can't stand to see you suffering. I love you."

He held her tight in his arms, stroking her hair. "I thank God every day you came back to me. I bless every day we have together."

Something brushed her leg and meowed loudly and irritably. She looked down to see both Sergio and Spice sitting on their hunches looking up at them.

Reid and Emily began to laugh. "Why do we put up with them?" Emily asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I'm just surprised they didn't sit outside the door meowing to wake us up this morning."

Reid just shook his head. "You really were down for the count. They were outside the door, trying to wake us up."

"I'm sorry," She began.

He put a finger to her lips. "Like I said, I got more sleep than usual, so I feel good, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him again. The cats ran to their bowls and meowed in unison. "I guess I better get them their breakfast." Emily sighed as she pulled away from Reid.

"I'll finish our breakfast."

"Nice! Fresh bagels from down the street," Emily began "Remember the -"

"I remember… You want cream cheese and strawberry jam. Ick!" He said with a shiver of revulsion.

She smirked at him as she headed for the cat food. "Don't knock it till you try it."


	2. Clueless Genius and Tech Goddess

**Disclaimer: see my profile**

**A/n hey all... Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for your kind support and coments. Please enjoy**

**Clueless Genius and Tech Goddess**

Violet hurried from her room to the kitchen. Marcie and her mother would be there soon to pick her up for school. Penelope had left after an urgent call from Agent Hotchner. She hadn't had the time to take Violet to school. Violet had tried to get Penelope to let her just stay home, but Garcia had seen through that ploy in a heartbeat.

Violet opened the fridge for the lunch she'd made the night before and spied a jalapeño and cheese bagel. Garcia frowned on Violet eating bagels for breakfast. She said teenagers needed something more nutritional like cereal and fruit. Violet decided that since Penelope was gone, and Marcie would be there in just a few minutes it was better to eat something quick. She smeared some cream cheese on the bagel and looked around for the coffee pot. Unfortunately, the maker was off and the pot was empty. She sighed and pulled out some cran-apple juice instead.

She'd only taken a couple of bites when the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch. It was too soon for Marcie. Her friend was supposed to text her when she was outside.

"Who is it?" She said to the door, and then kicked herself for responding to the door when she didn't know who was on the other side.

"It's Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss." The voice on the other side said.

_Spencer! Why did he have to come here with that Emily Prentiss?_

"Violet? Are you okay?"

She wanted to see him badly, but not that woman that hurt him. Still if she didn't answer the door, Spencer might call Garcia.

"Um, hi Dr. Reid," she stuttered after opening the door.

He stood there with a cat carrier in his hands. From the hissing inside, she knew he had Sergio. Her eyes moved to the dark haired woman next to him who also held a cat carrier in one hand.

"Hello," Emily smiled. "My name is Emily. You must be Violet. I'm pleased to meet you. Garcia talks about you all the time."

"May we come in?" Spencer asked.

Her eyes flicked back to him. She almost laughed because as always he wore dirty white converse shoes. She found it completely adorable with his blue sweater, violet shirt and navy blue slacks.

"Violet?"

"Oh yeah… Um, come in."

He followed Emily into the house and put Sergio's carrier on the coffee table in the living room. "Garcia said she'd look after the cats for us. We have a case and Hotch said we're going out of town.

"Why is she here?"

Reid flinched at her tone.

"Garcia was nice enough to say she'd take care of my new cat too. My cat sitter's out of town." Emily said.

"Well I have to get to school." She said to Reid. "Marcie's mom is going to pick me up."

"Violet…"

"I have to finish getting ready."

She wished that Emily Prentiss would leave. It wasn't right that she'd come here with Reid acting like everything was okay. Why wasn't he smart enough to realize it?

"Violet… What's wrong?"

Agent Prentiss elbowed Reid in the side. "We should go." Her dark eyes held something that Violet didn't recognize, but she was glad that Agent Prentiss wanted to leave. She didn't want her there anymore.

"But -" Reid was saying.

"She needs to get to school Reid. Let's go."

"Bye Dr. Reid." Violet said and she left the room before they left the house.

She didn't come back out of her room until she got the text message a couple of minutes later that Marcie was outside the house. She picked up her bag and went out to the living room.

Sergio ran up to her and swished his tail. "I can't stop now Sergio. I'll play with you after school."

Sergio ran ahead of her to the front door and meowed. "I said I can't play now. You have another friend anyway." She narrowed her eyes at the other cat, which sat on top of the glass coffee table.

Sergio sat and stared at her with mysteries in his bright yellow eyes. "Don't stare at me like that," She ordered. "I can't help it if I have to go. Now stay out of trouble." She ordered and left the house.

CMCMCMCM

"I'm sorry Violet was so rude to you. She's usually so nice." Reid said looking very confused as Emily piloted the SUV down the street from Garcia's home.

"Don't worry about it. She's a teenager."

"Yeah… but Violet's such a nice girl; she doesn't act like that. I don't understand."

Emily glanced over at him again. The urge to laugh was overwhelming. Why was it that Reid had so much brainpower, but when it came to teenage girls, or females of any age, he didn't have a clue?

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm smiling because you're so adorable."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you trying to distract me?"

"I'm not trying to distract you. I'm simply stating a fact. You're the one that likes facts."

"My physical attractiveness isn't a fact, it's subjective."

She shook her head. "I suppose I should be happy that your ego is practically nonexistent. If it weren't, with your brain, you'd be insufferable."

"Thank you," he snapped. "What aren't you telling me about Violet?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I barely know her."

"I can tell when you're lying. I thought we were going to tell each other the truth from now on."

Emily pursed her lips. "You're right, but it's not my place to say."

"Emily!"

"No… Now we have a case to work on. Let's just concentrate on that."

He didn't speak to her for the rest of their trip to Quantico, but she could tell that he wasn't truly angry with her. In fact, he had the air of someone that really didn't want to know the truth, but felt he had to ask. She smiled again and made a right hand turn into the parking lot. Perhaps this new puzzle along with the case would take his mind off his insomnia.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia strode purposefully down the hallway to her office. Her lavender pumps carried her effortlessly as she neared her goal with a hot cup of tea in one hand, and a matching purse in the other. Her white, silver and lavender print skirt swished around her legs, her blond locks, braided into twin tails bounced on her shoulders. She smiled as she passed other agents and techs. Every agent, save one, smiled back at her, but then she didn't expect Aaron Hotchner to smile at her.

"Good morning boss." She said as she reached the door to her office.

"Good morning Garcia…"

"Do we have a case?" She reacted instantly to his tone, her shoulders dropping under her lavender suit jacket.

"Yes… Please report to the conference room as soon as the others arrive."

Yes sir… Is there anything I can look at while we wait for the rest of the team?"

Hotch sighed and there was something in his dark eyes, and then was gone like sparks from a log falling in a fire pit. "No, not yet, I want the rest of the team to be there when we talk."

She nodded and keyed in the code that unlocked her door. She placed her cup of tea well away from the keyboard that controlled her main computer and placed her bag with her jacket on the hook. She sat down and began to power up her computers, but couldn't stop thinking about that tiny moment of pain in Hotch's eyes.

Someone tapped on her door, breaking into her thoughts. "Come in if you dare." She called out.

The door opened and Morgan slipped inside. "Hey baby girl…" He rumbled softly.

"Hello my chocolate God."

He shut the door and held out his arms to her. "You really make me hot when you answer my knock that way."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Gee… I hadn't noticed your ego had grown to gargantuan proportions."

Morgan raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "You've been around Reid way too long. You're starting to sound like him."

She smacked his arm. "Hey… There's no need to lump me in with that lot, even if he's cute." She replied with a smile.

Morgan laughed and grabbed her into his arms. "I meant that I like your challenge, "Come in if you dare," he said in a very bad imitation of Garcia's voice.

"What can I say? This is my kingdom."

"And you are my goddess." He pecked her on the lips.

"Hey… Why are you holding out on me?"

His eyes lost their playful gleam. "Hotch said this was going to be a bad one. I just slipped in here for a minute to see how you are."

Garcia pulled out of his embrace and went to her chair. "I'm not made of china Derek. I'll be okay."

"I'm worried about you. He leaned up against her desk, facing the door so she had to look at his face. "You put your heart and soul into this job. You see things you shouldn't imagine exist and you handle it with so much grace. I love that about you."

"I promise I'll be okay."

He bent down and captured her mouth with his lips. She reached up and cradled his face with her hands.

"We better get going." She reminded him when he let her speak. "I don't think you want Hotch in here."

He sighed. "Just promise me -"

She held up a hand. "I'm not going to promise to hand off anything to another tech if it gets too much. I'm going to see the case through no matter what happens."

"Baby-girl!"

"I mean it Derek."

He rubbed a hand over his head and stood tall. "I'm not going to argue with you. Let's get going."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She winked at him and the world was right despite the next horror they had to face.


	3. Guess who's hurt again!

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hello all... Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. _**

**_Guess Who's hurt Again! _**

Spice sat just inside the door when Reid and Emily entered his apartment four days later. She meowed at her owner when Emily ignored her in favor of helping Reid across the threshold. "I can walk Emily. I have a broken radius, not a fractured skull."

"You're lucky all you _have_ is a broken arm." She scolded as the cat wove between her legs. "Not now Spice, I'm busy. We should thank Garcia for bringing the cats back here. We couldn't have dealt with them on our own in the condition you're in." She continued.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Reid said.

Emily followed Reid with all their bags in her possession. He led the way to his room with Sergio hot on his heels in front of Emily. Spice followed Emily making an old little train as they walked down the short hallway.

"I could've carried one of those bags." He argued for the tenth time since they'd arrived home on the jet. "I _told_ you I was here to take care of you for the next three days. After that, you should be able to do more for yourself until the cast comes off."

Reid sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "I made it just fine without anyone's help when I got shot and had only one good leg. At least this time I can walk."

"Having two good legs isn't the same as too good arms. How are you going to cook?"

He only stared at her with an expression indicating he couldn't believe she'd asked that question. She was unpacking his go bag and didn't see the smirk on his face.

"You know as well as I do that I don't cook. I live on take out remember. You're always clucking at the nutritional value of my meals. You said yourself that I can't eat like a teenager forever."

She threw up her hands literally and metaphorically. "I'm not going to try to make you eat like an adult. You'll just ignore me like always."

"Then you'll go away and leave me alone?"

"No! I'm not leaving you here alone. You need me to look after you for a few days."

She had returned to unpacking his bag as she spoke. She placed laundry in his hamper and was about to take his toiletries to the bathroom when he got up and reached for the bag with his left hand. "I can take that. It's bad enough you're touching my dirty clothes."

"Oh please… We're sleeping together. We've seen each other naked. We share the most intimate secrets we have."

"Now we do." He interrupted, "But that wasn't always so."

"Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?"

"You were the one that kept me out of a very important loop. You remember the one where you were alive and I didn't know it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and leant up against his chest of drawers. "I know when you're really angry with me and when you're trying to piss me off for your own gain."

He went back to the chair. Sergio hurried into the room and jumped up on his lap. He began to pet the cat as though the feline were a shield against Emily's wrath.

"Don't think the cat will save you."

Sergio leaned his head into the scratching fingers of Reid's left hand. "I'm not using the cat as a shield. I can't help it if he came in right at the most opportune time."

"He adores you." Emily said irritably. "I don't know why."

Reid smiled at her. "Alright, I give up. You can stay here and take care of me."

He lifted Sergio down to the floor, against the wishes of the cat that hissed at him and ran back out of the room.

"Then go lay down for awhile. It's almost lunchtime and we've been on the jet since four this morning. You need to get some rest."

"Say Emily, did you know that patients that recover at home after an accident are eighty percent more likely to make a full recovery."

"Really? If that's the case, then why did you fight me so hard on taking care of you?"

He gave a tiny small smile. "I just made that up to get your sympathy."

She smacked his good arm hard. "Since when do you make up statistics? I thought facts were your life."

He stood up and kissed her with lips that were as gentle as the petals of a velvet rose in early bloom.

"I haven't given up my love of statistics and facts," he said after releasing her mouth. "I have other interests now."

"Just interests?" She asked running her finger up his tie. "Is that all I am?"

"You're much more than that," He said. "You're the best part of my life now. Everything else is secondary."

"I'm glad." She kissed him again. "Now… I want you to get some rest."

He nodded. "I am kind of tired. I couldn't sleep on the plane. It's hard to sleep on my back. Maybe if I'm in my own bed, it'll help."

She drew him into her arms. "I hope so babe. You haven't been sleeping and I'm concerned. You need to talk to a doctor about your insomnia. Maybe that's what's causing your headaches."

"I have," he shrugged. "They can't tell me anything. I'm tired of asking for answers to questions that the doctors don't have."

"I love you Spencer. I hate to see you in pain."

He squeezed her hand. "Please just drop it for now. We'll deal with it when I get my arm out of the cast."

She searched his face, but couldn't find anything in it that told her more than he wanted her to know despite her profiler's skill. She nodded and left him there to try to get some sleep before he had to eat and take more medication.

She went out to the kitchen, pulled out one of the chairs in front of the table, and lowered herself wearily into it. Spice sauntered into the kitchen and lay down at her feet. "Hey Spice, how are you?"

The cat swished her tail back and forth lazily, as though she didn't have a care in the world, but lying there comfortably.

"I wish you could tell me some way to keep Spencer out of trouble." Emily said to the lazy cat.

Spice didn't look up at her. She closed her eyes and appeared to go to sleep.

"You and your partner in crime were made for each other." Emily complained.

Sergio trotted into the room. He sniffed at Spice who woke up and hissed at him. Sergio batted a paw at her and she yowled at him.

"Stop it you two." Emily began as the cats started wrestling each other. "Hey… I mean it."

Spice leapt up without warning and ran out of the room. Sergio followed her running just as fast as his friend into the living room.

"What is up with you two? It's not like we left you alone for three days."

She sighed and went to the fridge to see if Reid had anything edible after three days away.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you can't come home with me." Marcie complained to Violet. "We never spend any time with each other anymore."<p>

"I can't help it. Penelope's been busy for the last three days. Dr. Reid got hurt on the case and she's really upset."

Maggie slammed her locker door shut just as the bell rang. "Now I see. You hope she'll take you to see him."

"That's not what I thought." Violet protested.

"Oh yeah… Then why are you wearing that new silk shirt she bought for you. You never dress up for school. You're all about tee shirts and jeans."

"That's not true." Violet argued fluffing out her hair. "I wear more than jeans and tee shirts. You've seen it."

Maggie pushed back her long auburn hair from her face. "I'm your best friend. I thought you trusted me."

"You are," Violet placated.

"Then why won't you tell me what's really going on?"

"Alright… Penelope took the cats home this morning. She said that Spencer got hurt. He broke his arm. I'll bet she'll want to go over there and make sure he's okay.

"Sounds like she treats him like she's his mom?" Maggie said.

"No she doesn't, she just cares about him. He gets into trouble a lot." Violet defended her guardian.

Maggie smirked. "Come on… We're going to be late. You'll have to tell me all about the kind of trouble Dr. Reid gets into after class."

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia arrived home thirty minutes before the bus was due for Violet. She put away her bag and put her lap top on the kitchen table. She had to hurry because she'd put off this task for far too long and now the time was getting near.<p>

Her fingers flew over the keyboard in their familiar dance until all the plans she could make online were complete. She made several short phone calls and then logged out of the program she'd worked on and powered down her laptop. Everything was in place for the surprise. She only hoped that the sickos of the world cooperated so the team could be there.

"We really need this," she said as she went to the kitchen to make tea and a quick snack for herself and Violet."


	4. Disciplinary Problems

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all... Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Thank you for all your kind comments._**

**_Disciplinary Problems _**

Emily found Reid sitting up in bed. His hair stood up in all directions, but he looked more rested than he had in the last two days. He also looked adorable and guilty at the same time. She sighed… It was Sunday morning and she'd have to go back to work in the morning. Now she had to deal with a little disciplinary problem that had cropped up over the last couple of days.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, hands on hips.

Spencer gulped and tried a smile. "N-nothing," He stammered.

"That's not what it looks like to me."

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I'm the one you've confined to bed."

"Don't take that tone with me mister. I'm trying to keep you safe. You need your rest."

"I'm not tired. If I sleep anymore you'll have to call me Rip Van Winkle."

"That's very cute Dr. Reid, but you haven't been asleep for twenty years, only overnight."

"I want to get out of this bed and move around. Patients in a hospital enjoy more freedom of movement than you've allowed me in the last two days. I need exercise."

"You can get up anytime you want. I'm not stopping you."

"Then why are you so mad at me."

Emily pointed at the other occupants on the bed with Reid. One of them was ensconced in his lap and he scratched her neck with the long delicate fingers of his good hand.

"I've been trying to make them stay off the bed." She began as Sergio climbed onto Reid's outstretched legs and curled up comfortably. "You don't help by letting them plant themselves on your frame because they know I won't hurt you to get to them."

"You do know that it's been proven that cats have the intelligence level of an eighteen month old child. They don't have the capacity for cunning."

"Says the man that was convinced just weeks ago that Sergio could understand everything we say."

"I was joking."

"Sure you were."

She sat on the edge of the bed and Spice crawled out of Reid's lap and into Emily's arms. She began petting the cat absently as she locked eyes with Spencer. "I'm sorry… I'm smothering you."

He gave her a rare, brilliant smile. "I'm sorry too. I guess some lingering resentment is spilling over."

"I'm trying not to act like a neurotic overprotective girlfriend, but it's difficult when it comes to you."

"Is it?"

Sergio took Spice's place in Reid's lap. He looked up at the young profiler and meowed loudly. Like a Pavlov's dogs response, Reid began to scratch the cat under his chin. Sergio closed his yellow eyes and began to purr.

"Yes… More so because you just don't get it. You're like a child that needs a mother."

"Thank you very much, that's just what I wanted to hear, that I'm a little kid in your eyes."

"I just mean that you have this child-like innocence that the rest of us envy. We wade through blood and tears together and you keep your innocence. I envy you."

Reid shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just explaining why it's difficult for me to walk away from you right now. I still feel guilty about the last few months and that's not helping."

Reid lifted Sergio with his good hand and set the cat on the bed. Sergio gave him a baleful look then jumped down on the floor.

"I don't want you to feel guilty. The last couple of weeks have been hard on everyone and this last case didn't help."

Emily put Spice on the floor and climbed up next to Reid. He put his good arm around her and she climbed into his lap holding him tightly around the waist. "You scared the hell out of me when you fell from that fire escape. Why didn't you let Morgan go first?"

"Because I'm tired of everyone treating me like I can't do anything physical."

"So you decided that you had to prove yourself by falling eight feet to blacktop.

"A fall of that distance is hardly fatal unless you land on a sharp object or on your head and snap your neck. Since I landed on my arm, all I have is a fractured radius and various bumps and bruises that will heal."

"Thank you for reminding me of all the ways you could have killed yourself."

"I'm not the one that was impaled on a large, lethally sharp, shard of wood. Do you know how many nightmares I had for weeks after you supposedly died?"

"Spencer… It's not the same thing."

"I know it's not the same thing. You're all right… You survived and Doyle is dead. I survived and another sick pedophile is dead. I'd say we beat some not inconsiderable odds."

Emily smiled up at him. "I'm sure you know the exact odds."

He opened his mouth and she put a hand over it to silence him. "I don't want to hear it."

"Why don't we just stay here and be comfortable for a minute." He asked.

"I think it's time for you to get up and get some exercise." She disagreed.

He blinked at her. "I thought you wanted me to stay here." He patted the bed.

"I changed my mind. You're right and I'm wrong. I have been treating you like a child and I know you hate that."

"I'm not a child. I haven't been a kid for twenty years."

She shifted a bit in his lap so she could kiss him. His mouth tasted like coffee as it always did. It was the one constant for her that she took too much for granted every day.

They broke apart and he squirmed uncomfortably, but she didn't let go of him. "You're hurting me." He breathed.

"I'm sorry…" She sat up and ran a hand lightly down his cheek. "You're the one that's hurt and I'm clinging to you like a peach to its pit."

"Actually…" Reid began, but she stopped him with another kiss."

"Wow," he breathed. "Why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?"

"I love you. I hate that you're hurt and in pain."

He ran his good hand through her hair. "I love the texture of your hair. Promise me you'll never leave me again." He said

"I promise."

She leaned up for another kiss when her stomach clenched and rebelled. She flew off his lap and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.


	5. And Baby makes Five

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_And Baby makes Five _**

"Emily…" Reid called from outside his bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

He heard the toilet flush and after a minute, the rush of water into the sink. He called her name again, but she didn't answer him. Sergio walked up to him and put his front paws on his leg.

Reid ignored the cat. "Please Emily! What's wrong?"

The door opened abruptly, startling Sergio into dashing away and Reid into taking one staggering step back.

"Reid," Emily grabbed his good arm so that he didn't stumble into the wall.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you."

Her face, pale and stressed sent shockwaves through his heart. She walked away from him to the kitchen despite his attempt to stop her with more questions. She went to the cabinet, pulled open one door and removed a box of tea.

"What's wrong?" Reid tried again as both Spice and Sergio entered the room. They went to table and jumped up on both chairs.

"Get down you two," Emily ordered harshly. "You know you're not supposed to be up there. She crossed to the table and waved her hand. "Now scat! Both of you," She nearly shouted.

Spice didn't move, but Sergio jumped down and ran out of the room. "Spice…"

"Leave her alone and talk to me." Reid demanded.

"They're not supposed to be on the furniture." She argued.

Reid picked up Spice with his good hand and set her on the floor. She curled up at his feet when he sat down and gestured for Emily. "Why are you taking your upset out on the cats? Please tell me what's wrong. I know you're sick. Is it serious? Have you seen a doctor? Let me help you. I can't lose you again."

She smoothed one shaking hand through her sleep-mussed hair. "I'm not going to go anywhere Reid. It's not that serious."

He let out a long held breath and stood up. He crossed to hug her tightly. "Tell me what it is. You promised to be honest. Whatever's wrong, we'll get through it together."

She pulled away from him and caught his face in her hands so that he had to look her right in the eyes. Her beautiful dark eyes bored into him like a laser beam set to pierce his soul. "I'm late." She said slowly.

_Late?_

For a half a minute while she stared at him, that word bounced around in his head. He found he couldn't look away from her face while she obviously waited for him to respond. Finally, the answer presented itself to his confused brain. His good hand shook and pain radiated through his broken arm. He didn't know if it was psychological pain, or real.

"Are you p-pregnant?" He asked her cautiously.

"I think so. This is the first morning I've felt anything like morning sickness. . I haven't had time to see a doctor. I wanted to tell you when I knew it was true."

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" He asked inanely.

"I'm sure a smart man like you knows all about the birds and the bees."

"Yes…. Of course, I do, I just don't understand how… We've only been together that way four times."

"You've been keeping score." She asked walking away from him and back to the tea, she'd begun to make.

"No!" He squeaked.

She looked over her shoulder to see his cheeks had gone a cute rosy-red. "You're lying Dr. Reid."

"I can't forget even if I wanted to, which I don't," He reminded her.

He went to her side and kissed the side of her neck. She shivered at his touch. "Spencer…"

"I bless my eidetic memory because it allows me to remember every touch," He ran two fingers up her bare arm to the edge of her green tee shirt. "Every kiss," He captured her lips and held them so they were tied together in one moment of time that seemed to go on and on. "I remember every word, every sigh, every feeling." He whispered when they parted.

She swallowed hard. "Then you know that even one time can result in pregnancy."

"I know that," He twisted his fingers together. "I'm not thinking clearly."

"No," She disagreed, "You're thinking with your heart rather than with your head for a change. Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm just in shock I guess. You just came back. We finally got to the place where we're starting to trust each other, and the rest of the team, and now this happens."

"So you don't want the baby. I'm not getting an abortion Reid. If I have to raise him or her alone…"

She backed away from him. She felt the sting of tears, but she bit the inside of her mouth to force them back. She hadn't thought what to do if he said he didn't want the baby but now she knew she'd do anything for her child.

"I didn't say that, I'm just surprised. I've loved you for so long, then you were dead, and now you're back. I wanted to get to know you again and love you for the person you are now."

"I haven't changed Reid. I'm still the same."

"You have changed. You're capable of so much more than I ever imagined."

"You don't like the person I am?" She said, feeling her heart pound painfully in her chest, because she wasn't sure she liked the woman that was capable of ruthless killing, as she'd done to Doyle and his men.

"I'm starting to," He said truthfully. "Only because I know what you did was for me and the team. I know it shattered part of you into pieces and I'm so sorry for that, but if you'd let us help you…"

"Reid! Can we deal with the fact that I might be pregnant with your child?"

He touched her face again. His fingers on her cheek felt like silk. "I think we should find out for sure. If you are pregnant, we'll talk."

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not upset."

"Emily, I'm not saying I don't want this baby. You need to give me a chance to process all of this." He flapped his good arm as though trying to encompass the entire room.

"I know Reid… I understand that you're overwhelmed. I can't possibly know how you feel inside. I'm just telling you that I will keep this child no matter what you decide."

"Don't put me in this position Emily. I never wanted to be a father when I started with the BAU. All I ever wanted was to do the job and continue with school. Girls never liked me anyway. I had no idea how to talk to a woman or how to be smooth and romantic like other men. I had decided before I met you that I'd live without someone in my life. I didn't want to have kids, or I should as that, I _thought_ I didn't want to have them, because of the risk of my mother's disease. Then I met you and I began to imagine possibilities. I began to think that maybe I could have what other men had if I were lucky enough to make you notice me. Then I thought you were dead and it seemed like I'd never have the chance. When you came back, you weren't the Emily I remembered because the Emily I remembered wasn't capable of lying to us the way you did. It was like you changed into this different person, one I didn't recognize, or even want to know."

"I don't know what I can say."

He held up a hand. "Let me finish. I am learning to love the person you are. It hasn't been hard, because despite everything, you're still the beautiful, kind and kick ass woman I've always loved.

Her heart leapt up, but her head kept telling her that everything was going wrong, that she'd lost him.

"What do we do know?" She asked bleakly.

"We go to the doctor and find out for sure. We'll make an appointment in the morning."

She found the will to smile. "I hope the answer is yes."

He drew her close with his good arm. "I hope so too."


	6. Test

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thank you all for your wonderful feedback. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. _**

**_Test_**

Emily opened the front door to Reid's apartment as quietly as she could. As she knew he would be, Reid still lay on the couch despite his protestation that he wasn't tired. He'd fallen asleep there just minutes before she made up her mind to go do this most important of errands. She saw as she moved into the room that the shades were still drawn over the window and the room lay in half darkness. She tiptoed past him to the hall that led to the bathroom, unwilling to wake him for the next task she had to perform.

Spice hurried into the bathroom behind her and jumped on the closed toilet lid. She swished her tail and meowed softly at her mistress.

"Hey… You're not supposed to be in here."

Spice sat on her haunches and stared at Emily.

"Alright, I could use the company for this. You're going to have to move at some point, though."

She pulled the box she'd bought at the drug store out of the small plastic bag, and set it on the counter. She stood looking at it for a long time. The white and pink box seemed to taunt her with every possibility she'd never thought she'd have.

"I could use some advice." She said to Spice.

The cat continued to stare at her with yellow eyes that held secrets too deep for Emily to figure out.

"I feel silly standing here with a pregnancy test asking a cat for help."

Spice lifted a paw and began to wash.

"Yeah… That's what I thought. You're picking up the smart ass routine from your partner in crime."

She picked up the test and began to read the instructions. After going over them four times, she opened the box and removed all the necessary components. "Okay Spice, time for you to get out of my way. I'm on a mission."

She leaned over to pick up her cat, but Spice dodged her grasp and jumped down from the toilet. Spice went to the door and sat down to continue grooming.

"You're so easy going." Emily said nervously. "How did you get stuck with me? I'm so freaked out; I might have a heart attack." She laughed. "Stop talking to the cat and get on with it." She scolded herself irritably. "The sooner you set that little timer the quicker I'll know if your life has changed forever."

Five minutes later, she stood in front of the mirror staring down at the plus sign staring back up at her. So it was true. She was going to have a baby, and not just any baby, this baby had a remarkable father. This baby would be loved and cherished. She or he would have everything needed to grow up well adjusted and happy because of Spencer.

Spencer… He hadn't been happy when she'd told him that she thought she might be pregnant. He'd thought it was all too soon. He'd said that she'd changed since she'd faked her death and he was right. She was different.

Rage choked her as she thought back to those days of pretending to be an arms dealer to bring down Ian Doyle. She'd played her role without flinching or remorse, except for late nights when she couldn't sleep and she realized that the things she was doing were outside the realm of anything she'd ever thought herself capable of doing in her life.

She leaned away from the mirror and let herself slide down the wall. Tears collected in her eyes and she didn't try to stop them. The test was positive, so for a minute, she'd pretend that hormones were making her cry. Still it was hard to let go of all these years of control, of every time she'd cried in her closet at whatever home she'd had with her parents because they hated it when they saw her tears. It was weakness to them and it became weakness to her. What was she going to tell Reid when he saw her red eyes? He'd see them and he'd be upset by her misery.

Maybe it was better for her to just leave. She could go away and raise the baby. Then he wouldn't feel obliged to hang around when she'd caused him so much pain.

She beat one fist against the outside of her left leg. What was she thinking? She couldn't leave him again. He'd never forgive her. Did she want him to hate her for the rest of her life? She must if she were even considering leaving him.

Her body shook with the power of her sobs, the breakdown worse than the crying jag she'd gone on just after she moved to her new apartment. She wiped at her eyes and tilted her head against the wall to look up at the ceiling. She had to go out there and tell Reid she was pregnant.

Another twenty minutes passed until she had her tears under control, but when she left the bathroom, she didn't go to the living room. She went to his bedroom, stripped off her clothes and put on one of his shirts. She curled up on the unmade bed, clutching a pillow to her chest that smelt of him. She fell to sleep knowing that she had to stay and she had to love Reid with all she had because he needed her.

CMCMCMCM

Reid rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He'd gone to the kitchen for a cup of tea and ended up making a sandwich instead to satiate his growling stomach. He called out for Emily but she didn't answer him. He frowned, and decided to make some lunch for her anyway. If she was pregnant then she needed to have something nutritious to eat.

He went to refrigerator and surveyed the contents. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything in stock for them to eat that was good for Emily and the baby. He decided that he'd coax her into going out to eat. Perhaps he'd talk her into stopping at the drugstore for pregnancy test. He found that he couldn't wait to find out.

Some many emotions careened around inside of him. He'd dreamed that he held the baby in his arms and had this sense of wanting to protect his son and daughter with everything in him. He'd looked down at the life in his arms loving the curve of the infant's cheek, the shape of the eyes and the curl of the dark hair. The wave of love overcame his fear of losing Emily, or waking up to learn that he or his child had his mother's disease. The possibility of all the good that could come out of a baby with Emily outweighed all the bad that could happen. It was as though the child was the one thing that would make everything all right between him and Emily.

He looked down as Sergio ran into the kitchen. He bent to pick up his friend and stroke his head. "Do you think I'm a chump trusting in Emily again? I mean… I'm just getting to know that person she is now and she might be pregnant. I'm not sure what I should do. What do you think?"

Sergio meowed, struggled out of Reid's arms and ran to his dish. He meowed loudly and stared up at Reid in a very irritated way.

"I should know better by now." Reid sighed. "Alright… You can have one treat."

CMCMCM

Reid went to his room. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Emily who lay on the bed wearing one of his shirts and clutching a pillow in her arms. He could see she'd been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

He went to the bed and shook her arm until she opened her eyes. She blinked at him holding out a hand to stop the words he wanted to say to her. She crawled to him and pulled him tightly into her arms.

"Emily…"

"Sit down with me." She said.

"Okay."

She climbed into his lap and held on so tight he shifted uncomfortably. "When you went to sleep, I left to go to the drugstore. I bought a pregnancy test. It's positive."


	7. One Step Toward Love

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_ One Step Toward Love_**

She waited for his response the same way she imagined a condemned prisoner waited on the block for the executioner's blade. Her mouth went dry while her palms went damp. She successfully resisted the urge to wipe them on her bare legs, but couldn't stop her heart from its wild beating.

One of his gentle hands cupped her chin and lifted to face up so she had to look him directly in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Did you know that home pregnancy tests have a 98% accuracy rate? Negative results tend to be less accurate than positive results."

"Statistics are the last thing I want to hear Spencer Reid."

"I'm sorry. I'm just very nervous right now."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm pretty nervous too.

He stroked her cheek with his good hand. "I had the most wonderful dream while you were gone. I was holding a baby. I don't know if it was a boy or girl, but it was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yes… I woke up feeling - no, that's not the right word - I knew the baby in my arms was my child. I knew I loved it with all my heart and I wanted to protect him or her with my life."

"You're not going to like what I have to say." She shifted off his lap and sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "I was sitting in the bathroom looking at that little stick with the plus sign on it and wondering what I was going to do. I was so scared. I love you so much and I was afraid that you'd never love me in the same way again."

"Emily… I do love you. I always have, it's just different now. Please believe me and forgive me for what I said before, I know I hurt you.

"No you were right. I am a different person now. Dealing with Doyle changed me in ways I didn't expect. I had to be utterly ruthless. I killed him Spencer, and not just him, I killed ten men with him. How can I be a good mother with that in my past?"

"Emily -"

"Please don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you any special way."

"You've got the look in your eye that says you'll forgive me no matter what I did. You do not know what I was thinking. I wanted to leave again because I couldn't bear to see the hurt in your eyes because of what I did. Then I realized that I can't leave again. I can't hurt you that way. I love you too much.

Her heart thudded so hard she couldn't breathe as she watched him watch her. His eyes, usually so easy to read didn't give away anything for once. She quaked in waiting for him to judge her knowing that if he was angry it was her fault and she'd take anything he said because she deserved it.

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm not upset that you'd think of leaving again." He started to say.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry -

He held up a trembling hand. "I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to love you and the baby. Promise me that whatever happens, you won't consider leaving again. I couldn't survive it again. I need you and I need my child. I already love it."

She threw herself back into his arms and held onto him with all of her strength. "I'm so sorry I put you through thinking I was dead. If I could go back…"

He stroked her hair with his good hand and shushed her. "Let's not think about the what if's or whys. Let's just think about what's coming for us. I can't wait to meet our baby."

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, until her knees went to jelly. "Reid I -"

"Don't say anything. I said I want to learn to love you for the person you've become and I mean that. I'll always love the fantasy Emily, but I want to love the real woman right beside me. I need you to help me."

She clutched at his waist because this could be a dream and when she opened her eyes, he might be gone. "I promise." She whispered.

"Now… Let's go get you and the baby something to eat. You've had coffee, juice and cereal today and that's all. You need whole grains, fruit, dairy, lean meats and vegetables. We should -"

She stopped him with her hand over his mouth. "I can't eat all of that for lunch baby. I promise I'll eat right and get lots of rest and exercise if you promise not to turn into the pregnancy Nazi."

He pulled away from her and reached for one of his Converse shoes. "I'm not going to be the pregnancy Nazi." He squeaked.

"Don't sound so offended. I know there are a hundred facts in your head which you are dying to share with me about the baby, my diet, exercise, birth defects and so on."

He pulled on the shoe without untying the laces and kept his face looking at the ground. "Actually… A woman in her childbearing years should make sure to get enough folic acid to fight against birth defects. You can get what you need from -"

"Spencer!"

He looked up and smirked at her. "Got you," he said in the same way he spoke when he took one or all of them for their candy or pretzels at poker on the jet.

She smacked the back of his head, hard. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't kick your sorry butt."

He smiled even wider. "You won't hurt the father of your child."

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" She asked.

"Come on… Emily, warrior princess, you need lunch."

She shoved back on the bed and picked up his pillow. "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you and be lazy for the rest of the day."

"Then I'll order delivery."

"Good thinking… I want a burger and fries from Dave's burgers," She said.

"Oh no… I told you -"

"Alright… Make it a broiled chicken sandwich with a salad, dressing on the side and lots of mayo."

"No mayo, but you can have one of their fruit parfaits."

She narrowed her eyes at him just as Spice hurried into the room and jumped up on the bed. She ran into Emily's arms. "It's a good thing for you, that you're hot, otherwise I'd have to kill you."

He smiled again. "Is that a threat Emily Prentiss?"

"It's a promise SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I'll tell Garcia and she'll help me make your life miserable. I think I can get JJ to help too."

"Oh, now I'm very scared." He said confidently.

"Just go get my food before I call them." She ordered.

He saluted her and left the room wearing one shoe and holding the other with his head aloft and a goofy grin on his face.

"What do you think Spice?" She asked. "Why do we put up with men?"

Spice meowed at her and stretched out her neck to be scratched.

"I know you. All you want is to have your neck scratched. Alright, I'll give you ten minutes, but then you have to get down."

Spice closed her eyes and began to purr.


	8. Happy Birthday

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Happy Birthday _**

The weather was perfect for the early June day. The sun shone overhead, showing off the perfection of Mother Nature's gifts to the world. Flowers flaunted their colors in dark reds, bright yellows, and brilliant greens with everything in-between. A gentle breeze sent white, fluffy clouds chasing each other around the cobalt sky.

Violet followed Penelope across the grass to the pavilion in the middle of the park. "I don't understand why we have to stop here?" Violet complained. "Marcie and Sharon said they were going to the movies and wanted me to go with them." She bitterly complained.

"This will just take a minute. I need to speak to a friend about a surprise I'm planning for next week. It's for a birthday party."

Violet stopped walking and crossed her arms over the yellow tee shirt she wore with a pair of navy blue Capri pants and blue converse shoes. It was the second week of vacation and she wanted to spend more time with her friends.

_What did Penelope mean about a birthday party? She couldn't even remember that it's my birthday today and she'd planning for someone else. _

Tears welled up in her eyes as she followed Garcia, dressed in neon pink and bright yellow to the pavilion. As the shaded eating area came into view, she thought about turning and hurrying back to Penelope's convertible. She liked the car and hoped that Penelope would let her drive it when she got her license the next year.

"Hurry up Violet. The sooner I finish my errands, the sooner you can meet your friends."

Violet wiped away the stray tear winding its way done her cheek. "I'm coming."

The pavilion was built from gray cinderblock and had a cement floor. There were several picnic tables in the interior, which looked blessedly cool. She couldn't see the complete interior though and it made her a little nervous.

She followed her guardian inside. The abrupt change from bright golden sunlight to shadows blinded her and she flinched back from sudden voices shouting surprise at her. She held a hand up in front of her face and saw Penelope, Derek, the rest of their team, all her close friends and two cats.

Derek came to her side and clapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you surprised little mama?"

She blinked and everyone laughed. Sergio jumped off the table and ran to her. She picked him up to give herself a chance to adjust to the sudden burst of good wishes and attention. She stroked the top of the cat's head while Sergio inserted his claws into the shoulder of her yellow tee shirt.

She found herself sitting in the middle of the table with Penelope on one side and JJ on the other. The rest of the team and her friends milled around them talking and laughing. Violet soon recovered her voice and introduced everyone to each other.

She took a minute to look around after Sergio crawled out of her arms and down onto the concrete floor. He and Spice disappeared, but no one seemed to notice. Someone had decorated the inside of the pavilion with colorful streamers and balloons tied to the tables. One table was laden with birthday gifts, more than she'd ever seen. Her mother never took the time to acknowledge her birthdays.

"What're you thinking?" Garcia said over the conversation.

"Nothing… I'm sorry I was mad at you."

Garcia smiled. "It's okay Vi. Do you like your party?"

Violet nodded. "It's great party, thank you so much."

"Why don't we eat? There's pizza, burgers, chips and all manner of non-healthy food items."

"I want pizza first." Violet perked up.

"Why did I know you were going to say that?"

* * *

><p>"He wants a pony." JJ was commenting to Garcia thirty minutes later. "Though, where he got that idea, I don't know."<p>

"Nearly all boys between the age of three and nine go through the stage of wanting to be like their heroes, which can include firemen, police, cowboys etc. It's a normal part of growing up."

"Thank you Spence." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"Children should have pets. It teaches them responsibility and social skills." Reid continued, while Emily smirked over the root beer she was drinking.

"What's with all the childcare facts?" Morgan asked. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're a dad."

Reid choked on the cherry Kool-aid Garcia had made for the kids. Emily smacked him on the back, nearly knocking him into the slice of pizza on his paper plate.

"You okay man?" Morgan asked.

"Y-yeah…" Reid spluttered. "I - um, j-just s-wallowed the wrong way," He swiped at the tears leaking from his eyes from choking.

"Are you sure you're okay." Morgan asked.

"I'm f-fine."

Garcia spoke up before Morgan could continue. "Let's get everyone gathered around for presents and cake."

"Sweet… Presents," Violet, exclaimed making everyone laugh.

Surprisingly, Reid stood up and offered her a small purple and gold gift bag. Her eyes lit up and she took it from him, as though it were a sacred thing she had to keep safe. "I h-hope you like it."

"Thank you Dr. Reid."

"Um, you can call me Spencer if you like." He said as Morgan sniggered.

Garcia elbowed Morgan hard in the side, but the others didn't seem to notice except for Emily who smirked her approval at the computer tech.

Violet didn't notice what was going on around her because inside the bag was a small box. She opened it to find a charm bracelet with a black cat hanging from the gold link chain.

"It's so cute." She exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

Reid turned pink under her sparkly-eyed gaze. Emily smirked at him and said. "I think it looks just like Sergio."

The others laughed including Violet's friends. The rest of the team took turns giving Violet the gifts they'd bought for her. The first was Rossi who presented her with smallest lamp she'd ever seen. It looked like a Tiffany's floor lamp with rose, purple, and gold roses on a dark blue background making up the heavy glass shade.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed.

"It belonged to someone very special to me that I lost years ago. You remind me of her so I want you to have it."

"Thank you…" Violet swiped at tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can top that." Hotch said with a very rare smile.

"Can I give it to her daddy?" Jack said.

"Yes buddy," Hotch gently pushed him forward with a small red and green gift bag.

He watched her like a hawk as she pulled the red tissue paper from the bag and removed a tiny box. She opened it with a curious expression and removed a highly polished pink quartz stone the shape of a perfect oval. It hung from a gold chain.

"I found that during the summer holiday's my senior year in college. My friends and I were spelunking in Mexico and found quartz in a deep cavern. I saved it and gave it to Jack. It was his idea to give it to you."

"Thank you Jack," Violet whispered. "Thank you Agent Hotchner."

"You're welcome. Hotch and Jack said at the same time."

Everyone laughed including Hotch. "Welcome to our little family." He said.

Garcia handed Violet a heavy box wrapped in neon pink, yellow and green paper. Violet ripped off the paper and opened the box. She squealed and jumped up to give Penelope a hug. "Thank you so much. This is totally cool."

She began lifting books out of the box. Rossi picked up one of the books and leafed through it. "I've never read Twilight." He said seriously.

"Oh it's awesome. Jacob is so hot." Violet exclaimed.

"It's signed." Reid said picking up "Breaking Dawn," and perusing the inside cover.

"They are!" Violet exclaimed. "Wow…"

"They're from Morgan and me." Garcia said. "It was his idea."

Violet went pink in the cheeks. "Thank you Derek."

"You're very welcome sweetie. I had no idea Garcia would go out, and get first signed editions when I suggested it."

"How did you do that?" Violet's friend Linda, asked as the other girls crowded around Violet.

She looked at Garcia like she could move heaven and earth.

"I think she's finding out what I already know." Morgan whispered. "You are a goddess."

Garcia pecked him soundly on the lips, which sent everyone groaning including Hotch.

"Daddy… They're kissing… Yuck!"

Hotch ruffled his hair. "Yes they are Jack." He said dryly which made everyone laugh.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't do better then that." JJ said. "This is from Will, Henry and me. I'm sorry the guys can't be here but Henry's got a cold."

"Is he okay?" Garcia and Reid demanded at the very same time."

"Wow… Godparents in stereo," JJ laughed. "He'll be fine."

"Don't scare us like that." Garcia reached over and lightly slapped JJ's wrist.

"Give me a break." JJ complained. "Do you really think I wouldn't tell you if he were really sick."

Both Garcia and Reid looked extremely chastised. The rest of the team only laughed at them.

Violet removed the paper on the flat package to find the latest Justin Bieber CD.

"Nice." Keisha said.

"Yeah… Thank you very much JJ. I'm going to listen to it when we get home." She said excitedly.

"Who's Justin Bieber?" Reid asked to a chorus of laughter.

Emily passed over the gift she'd insisted on picking out alone. "I hope we'll get to be good friends." She said to Violet.

Violet removed the white tissue paper from the gold bag. A small, intricately carved black cat fell into her hand. She picked it up and marveled that the stone it was carved from was shiny as though highly polished.

"It's beautiful." Violet said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Native American's believe that all animals have meaning. They believe that everyone has a spirit guide that's an animal. I've noticed you're drawn to cats."

As though called by Emily's story, Sergio jumped up into Violet's lap. No one laughed this time. Everyone was silent as Emily spoke. "Cats are said to mean guardianship, detachment, magic, sensuality, mystery and independence. That totem can remind you of all your special qualities and how much you mean to this family, and especially to Garcia and Spencer."

Violet began leaking tears again. Guilt churned in her stomach for her rudeness toward Agent Prentiss. She cut her eyes over to Spencer who was watching Emily with his beautiful eyes. She blinked back more tears and stuttered out. "Thank you… It's so pretty." She hugged Emily. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the older woman.

"I know… Don't worry." Emily whispered back.

By the time Violet finished with her gifts everyone was ready for cake. Garcia lit the candle and they sang Happy Birthday while Violet blushed to the roots of her hair.

Soon it was time to pack up the party. Reid found Spice hiding under one of the tables. He and Emily took the cats to their carriers while the rest cleaned up.

"Thank you for the party." Violet hugged Penelope.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Thank you." Violet said to Morgan, who hugged her tight.

"You're welcome, we love you little mama. Happy Birthday!"


	9. In the Doghouse

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n many thanks to my beta who suggested the idea for this chapter. Thank you my friend and Happy Birthday. This is for you. _**

**_In the Doghouse _**

Emily trudged to her room with Spice on her heels. The cat followed her into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed with her mistress. Emily picked her up and began to pet her. Three weeks had passed since Violet's birthday party and it was another weekend at home.

Reid entered the room in the same manner a man might confront a dangerous animal. He stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Go away Spencer. I don't want to talk to you."

"I just want to help you." He said.

"I'm tired of all your lectures on food, and stress so that the severity of my morning sickness is controlled. I don't want to take a walk. I don't want to do yoga. I don't want any more fresh fruit."

"Morning sickness is a good thing," he insisted.

"Oh really," she said in a low dangerous tone. "I can't wait to hear the explanation for this."

He backed away from her she was happy to see, because her hands were itching for her gun and it was locked away in the safe.

He swallowed. "Research shows that morning sickness helps keep toxins away from the baby. So it really is a good thing." He repeated.

"It might be a good thing for other women, but it's not a good thing for me."

Emily sat down on the edge of her bed with Spice in her arms. She shifted until her back hit the headboard. "You're the reason I'm feeling this way."

"I -"

"Spencer Reid… If you don't go away and leave me alone this instant, I won't be responsible for my actions."

She hardened her resolve against his unhappy face and kicked puppy eyes by remembering that she'd just vomited until she thought her stomach would come up from her gut. Her head throbbed and she was exhausted.

He stood there staring at her for a long minute and then he left without speaking. She lay down with Spice in her arms. The cat curled up contented with her, purring as Emily petted her head and scratched her neck.

Sergio ran into the room and jumped up on the bed with them. He approached Spice and head butted her. She hissed and yowled at him. She flicked out a paw and swiped at him. Sergio hissed back and lunged at her.

"Stop it." Emily demanded.

Spice yowled again and swiped at Sergio. She leapt off the bed and fled the room. Emily looked down at Sergio who looked every inch the irritated black cat with his ears flattened against his head.

"It's your fault." She informed him. "You and your owner don't know when a lady wants to be left alone."

Sergio hissed at her and jumped back down off the bed. He ran out of the room as though there were a tiger on his heels.

Emily lay back and sighed around her headache. She just wanted to be left alone so she could get some sleep. The bed jiggled a bit when Spice jumped up again.

"Hey there," she cuddled the cat close. "I see you're as happy with Sergio as I am with Spencer."

She meowed softly and butted her head into Emily's chin. Emily resumed scratching her head and neck the motion beginning to hypnotize both of them.

"They have the easy part and we're just supposed to do whatever they tell us to do because it's for our health and the good of the baby."

Spice's eyes closed under the ministrations of Emily's fingers. "I wish it could be over for me, as fast as it'll be over for you."

Spice was completely out. Emily kept petting her head in a motion that seemed to soothe her mind and her upset stomach.

"I think I'll follow your example and get some sleep."

She moved Spice, who didn't wake up, to lie beside her on the bed. Emily turned on her back and rubbed the small curve of her belly. "The next five months will seem like forever."

* * *

><p>Reid plopped down on Emily's couch and folded his arms over his chest. All he wanted to do was take care of Emily now that she was back in his life. Why couldn't she understand that all he wanted to do was make sure the baby was healthy and that she came through her pregnancy without harm? Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was too much to ask because here he sat, banished to the living room.<p>

Sergio ran into the room, chasing Spice. He tackled her, but she sprang up hissing at him. She swiped a paw at his head and yowled. Sergio hissed back and they disappeared under the couch. Spice reappeared a moment later and ran out of the room. Sergio jumped up on the couch and climbed into Reid's lap.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked the cat.

Sergio didn't reply. His bright yellow eyes stared at Reid as though the profiler could answer some question that Sergio couldn't fathom.

"It looks like we're both in the doghouse for the same thing buddy… and neither of us are dogs."

Sergio meowed up at him and Reid began scratching his head. "Well… It looks like you and I are on our own for a while. At least it'll be over for your sooner than me. Don't worry… we have each other for awhile."

Thirty long minutes passed while he sat on the couch absently petting Sergio who stayed put despite his usual proclivity for running all over the apartment on any given day. For the duration of those thirty minutes, Reid couldn't stop thinking about some way to help Emily. There had to be something!

Sergio hissed at him when he stopped stroking the cat's head. He yowled at Reid when the young profiler lifted him to the ground and stood up. Sergio disappeared under the couch and Reid said. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before now."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Reid closed the apartment door behind him and called for Emily. She didn't answer so he decided to brave the lion's den and go see if she were awake. He entered the room very quietly, but she wasn't there. He looked over at the bathroom door to see it shut. He approached, and heard the unmistakable sounds of vomiting. He flinched away and hurried back into bedroom so she didn't catch him listening in. She wouldn't like it in the state she was in.<p>

He had a smile painted on his face when she left the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes narrowed at him when she noticed the fact he stood there with a white plastic bag in one hand with the words "B-Natal" on the side in purple letters.

"What are you doing?" She demanded harshly.

"I bought a couple of things to help with your nausea."

"Reid I said I -"

"Please…" He pleaded with her.

She sighed and went to her bed. She sat down and looked up at him expectantly. He dared go sit down on the bed. She watched him dump out the contents of the bag.

"JJ mentioned this to me when she was sick. Her doctor told her about it when she was pregnant with Henry."

He picked up a large box with the same logo and opened it. He pulled out a black wristband with a metal clasp. "It's size adjustable and has a built in bead."

"You put it on so the bead touches the Nei-kuan pressure point, right there. There's instructions on how to wear it." He pointed at one side of her right wrist. "It uses acupressure to control nausea."

He could see that she was skeptical, but she didn't resist when he adjusted the band and put it on her wrist. "It takes about fifteen minutes to be effective. If you wear it regularly, it controls morning sickness very well."

She looked down at the wristband and then up at him as if she didn't believe an acupressure wristband could cure the urge to puke up her meals.

"Will you try it for at least fifteen minutes?"

She nodded wearily. "I can't really sleep even though I'm so tired.

He pulled out the second part of his gift. "These are B6 vitamin suckers. They had green apple and cherry. You can get ginger too, but I know you don't really like the taste of ginger. Doctors don't know why, but B6 is known to help with nausea and morning sickness."

She picked up the package then turned her eyes on him. He flinched when she reached over and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. You went out and did all this for me even though I treated you like you committed some crime by getting me pregnant."

He blushed. "Emily…"

She laughed and kissed him. "You're such an innocent. How do you do it with all the blood and horror we have to wade through nearly every day?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well I'm glad you're you."

"You keep saying that." He reminded her as she hugged him close again.

"I say it because it's true. Why don't you lay down next to me and we'll both get some rest."


	10. Duty Calls

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Duty Calls _**

"I'm so glad to get that thing off my arm." Reid shook his arm out and pumped his hand into a fist a few times, as he followed Emily to the car outside the doctor's office.

"It has been a long six weeks."

Reid caught up, passed Emily and stopped her from opening the car door. He put both arms around her waist and pulled her in close for a long, slow kiss.

"Hey…" She caught his face between her hands when he relinquished her lips. "You hate public displays of affection."

He glanced around them but only one young man was in the parking lot with them. The stranger gave them the thumbs up, put on a bright orange helmet and straddled a black motorcycle. The bike roared to life and hurtled out of the parking lot.

"I guess he approved." Reid said.

"I approve, and that's all that matters."

"Is it?"

Emily kissed him again, pulling him in close. Soon, she wouldn't be able to hold him this close and she meant to enjoy every minute of it.

"My life began the day you forgave me for everything I did to you." She said a little breathlessly.

Reid went pink in the cheeks. "I'm glad I decided to forgive you."

"Me too… Can we get out of here? I'm starved."

"Studies show that pregnant women should pay attention to their cravings. They're a sign that you or the baby has specific nutritional needs that have to be met."

Emily opened the passenger side door of her car. "Then get in the car, apparently the baby or I have specific nutritional needs to be met."

"I'm so glad to have that cast off." He exalted again, when Emily got in the driver's side.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"I'm not going to go anywhere." He said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"If we were cats, we'd both be down a few lives."

"Cats appear to have nine lives because they can survive falls from greater heights than other animals. They do have certain advantages though, like small size and low body weight to soften the impact as they fall from great heights. They also have highly developed inner ears, which gives them a greater sense of balance for landing. So they really don't have multiple lives."

"I know that," Emily replied with exasperation. "I'm just joking."

"I was just explaining the myth of nine lives."

She reached over and smacked his arm. "Seriously though, I sometimes feel like one of us going to run out of good luck."

"Some people think you make your own good luck by the way you help others. Some say Karma is a powerful thing."

"Why Spencer Reid, I didn't think you believe in things like Karma or luck."

"I believe in magic." He said.

She turned left onto the freeway. "Alright, I concede the point."

"I'm just saying that I'm not going to think about how many brushes with death we've had in the last couple of years. The odds are in our favor."

Emily pulled into traffic after cussing a man in a battered grey pickup that cut her off at the top of the on ramp.

"I'm glad to hear you talking about statistics and odds."

Reid looked out the window and the sunny day around them. "That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me."

"It's true. Now why don't you decide where we go for lunch? Then we're going home and you can show me how well that arm of yours works. It's been a long six weeks."

Spice lay on the couch when Reid opened the door to Emily's apartment an hour later. She lifted her head, swished her tail and then went back to sleep.

"Hey Spice." He said.

"She sleeping again?" Emily asked.

"Yeah… All the books say that pregnant cats sleep more than usual."

"She's lucky. She's only got about another three weeks until the kittens are born. I've still got twenty-four weeks."

She leaned back when Reid put both hands on her shoulders and began to rub them lightly. "I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

She turned in his arms and hugged him close. "You already take care of me. You let me tell you to go to hell when I'm tired of dealing with morning sickness. I've been blaming every rotten side effect of pregnancy on you and forgetting that you didn't do this on your own. I was there too."

"I know, I remember very well."

Emily smacked the back of his head. "I don't think that's funny mister."

"I'm sorry."

His eyes didn't match his contrite tone.

"I don't believe you. You have that same look in your eyes when you're just about to beat all of us at poker on the jet."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She pulled him away from the living area and into her bedroom. "I think I'll make you pay for that."

He pulled in the opposite direction. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He flinched away at the dark scowl that took the place of the happy smile she'd had just seconds before his remark.

"What?" She asked in a very dangerous tone.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm glad you've been paying attention Dr. Reid."

He backed away from her blazing eyes. "I just mean that we shouldn't have sex."

"Why not?"

He found that he couldn't come up with a single reason except that he didn't want to hurt her or the baby.

Her eyes suddenly went very soft and alluring. "Please Spencer… Didn't you say that I should pay attention to _all_ my cravings?" She ran one of her fingers down the front of his shirt to his belt.

"Cravings for food," he squeaked.

"Isn't it true," she kissed his lips very briefly pulling away just far enough that all he could see was her eyes. "That the psychological well being of a baby's mother is very important." She continued.

He nodded because the smell of her perfume and slight exhalation of her breath against his face made it impossible for him to think.

"Isn't it also true that sex releases feel good endorphins? You told me just last week that the mood of the mother has an effect on the baby."

He nodded again. He knew there was something wrong with her logic, but he couldn't think of what that might be.

"You agree that keeping me happy keeps your child happy too." She tugged on his hand.

He nodded feeling a bit like someone had drained all the reason and logic out of his brain.

"Then come with me Dr Reid."

* * *

><p>Reid's phone rang three hours later waking him out of a dead sleep at four pm. He shook his head and tried to focus on his clock and cell phone.<p>

"Who is it?" Emily mumbled.

"It's JJ." He answered.

"Oh."

"Hi JJ… Do we have a case?"

"_Sorry Spence. Hotch asked for you specifically if your doctor says you're fit." _

"He took the cast off today. I've got the release in my messenger bag."

"_Then Hotch needs you in here as soon as you can."_

"What's going on?"

"_Just get here fast." _

"I'll wake up Emily."

"_No! It's just you and Hotch on this one. It something only you can deal with." _

"JJ!"

"_Not over the phone Spence." _

She hung up on him. He stared at the phone for a minute then grabbed his robe. He'd take a quick shower and get in to Quantico. What could be so important that Hotch only wanted him there to help?

"Spencer?"

He looked up from belting his robe. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, it's nearly five pm. If I stay in bed, I'll be up all night. Don't we have a case?"

He sat on the edge of the bed so he could pull her into his arms. "JJ said it's just Hotch and I on this. I'm not sure what's going on."

"Be careful," She clutched his shoulders. "I can't stand it if anything else happens to you."

"I'll be careful I promise."

He kissed her deeply so that his head went fuzzy for the third time that day. He pulled back to see fear in her eyes, which unsettled him to his core. Emily wasn't supposed to have fear in her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I'd believe that if you hadn't had a dozen brushes with death in the last six years."

He hugged her close. "I won't let anything happen. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have the most beautiful baby in the world. That motivates a man to be safe."

He pulled back to see that she was smiling again all the way up to her eyes. "You better be safe or I'll kill you."

"See, that's another good motivation." He said seriously.

"I mean it Reid."

He kissed her again. "I have to go. I promise I'll be fine."

She watched him go out of the room to the bathroom. Hotch had told them early on that it didn't matter to him if they had a relationship as long as they kept it out of the office. She sighed and remembered that she'd sworn to him that she'd do her best. Now, just because Hotch wanted Reid for this case didn't mean it was going to get him hurt. She straightened up and leaned back against her pillow.

Spice jumped up on the bed and pawed at Emily's arm. "Hey you," Emily greeted. "I guess it's just us girls till Spencer gets back.

Spice climbed into Emily's lap and curled up. "Yeah… I don't feel much like getting out of bed either."

She began petting the cat and wondered just how many days she was going to have to worry about Spencer this time.


	11. Return to Roanoke

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n watch for references and spoilers from "Tabula Rasa"_**

**_Return to Roanoke _**

Sunlight rained down on the trees, dappling the street with shadows as Hotch piloted the SUV from the airport. The fifty-three minute flight from Quantico to Roanoke Regional Airport had seemed like nothing compared to flying across the country. The big difference was that they hadn't had much time to talk. Hotch glanced over at Reid who rubbed at his temples with both hands.

"You okay."

"Yeah… I was just thinking about Mr. Corbett. He lost his daughter and now he's dead. It doesn't seem fair.

Hotch nodded. "I don't have to tell you that life is seldom fair. Some days I wonder if the human race is doomed to self-destruction. Then, I look at Jack and I begin to hope that somehow, we'll find a better way."

"Do you think Mr. Corbett and Darcy are together?" Reid asked.

"Are you asking me if I believe in the afterlife?"

"Yes. I guess I am."

Silence passed much slower than the houses and the trees that flashed past the truck as it reached the town limits of Roanoke Virginia. Hotch turned right and slowed a bit to comply with the reduction in the speed limit.

"I was raised to believe in God and the devil. My mother took us to Sunday school. My father seldom went to church and he was a hard man. When I was a teenager I decided that any God that let my father treat my mother, my brother and I they way he did, wasn't a caring God. When I finally grew into a man and could live my own life, I decided that Evil was a concept that lived within the human race as a whole. When Jack was born, he began restoring my faith in a higher power. When Haley was killed, I got through it believing that someday I'd see her again and make up all the years I neglected her for this job. I still believe I'll get that chance."

"I believe it too." Reid said decisively.

"So there's more in the genius's philosophy than facts and statistics." Hotch said with a rare grin.

"Logic dictates that if there's an ultimate Good then there must be an ultimate Evil. All of the major religions in the world teach balance. In fact I read a book last month about the Hindu God -"

"Reid."

"Sorry Hotch."

Surprisingly, Hotch continued the same line of thought as they reached the last stop light before their intended destination. "Do you remember what Gideon told you before your first case?"

Reid thought hard for a minute as he watched the southbound traffic take its turn in the intersection. "Yes," he said. "He said to call a un-sub evil, was to give them a spiritual power or standing they didn't deserve. They're just ordinary human beings like all of us."

Hotch nodded. "The men and women we remove from society choose to go down the path that leads them to kill. It doesn't matter how twisted their decision making process may be. The facts are that most serial killers grew up in perfectly normal circumstances. Not all of them were abused or tortured as children…" Hotch trailed off as the light changed. "Sorry… Now I'm the one babbling on."

Reid smiled. "It's okay."

"How do you think Mr. Corbett's death fits in with the cases you consulted on with Detective Norton?" Hotch firmly changed the subject.

"There are some similarities. Corbett lived alone like the other men. Three were divorced including Mr. Corbett, three were single, and two, were widowed. I couldn't find any other connection between them."

"I want you to talk to the ME. I'm going to speak to the families and to friends and coworkers when we meet up with Detective Norton."

Reid nodded his assent as they turned into the parking lot at the police station. A pudgy man with graying black hair and dark eyes met them as they got out of the truck. His round face was red and coated with sweat. "You must be the FBI." He stated.

"Yes… This is Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"I'm detective Norton. I apologize in advance that our air conditioning system crapped out yesterday. I'm afraid it's like a sauna in there."

"Don't worry about us." Hotch said. "We'll do the job no matter the circumstances."

Reid nodded in agreement. "We're used to it." He added.

"I'm just glad you're here. We've got eight dead men on our hands and not one good clue."

"I'd like to speak with the ME." Reid requested.

"I'll put you in touch with her right now. Her name is Dr. Sylvia Stump."

"Dr. Stump was born right here in Roanoke July 27th 1977. She graduated from UVA with a Masters in Forensic Medicine. She also took a Bachelor's in Criminal Justice. She interned at the Office of the Chief Medical Examiner from 2005 to 2008. She's been the head of the Western District office right here in Roanoke for the last two years. It's widely believed that she will replace Chief Dieter when he retires." Reid supplied helpfully.

Detective Norton stopped walking and eyed Reid with undisguised curiosity. "Most people can't help but comment on Dr. Stump's name when they hear it. Instead, you summarize her life in one hundred words or less."

Reid opened his mouth, but Hotch cut him off. "We don't comment on people's names no matter how interesting they might be."

"You're the first one that's ever said that."

"We'd like to get to work." Hotch replied.

"Of course, I'll take you out to the crime scenes and to talk to the families."

Hotch gestured to Reid. "Is there a place Dr. Reid can work after he talks to the ME?"

"I've got a room set up for you guys complete with a fan that doesn't do a damn thing for the heat, bad coffee and a couple of donuts I managed to save from this morning."

"I'm sure it'll do fine." Reid said, already craving coffee, even if it was bad cop shop coffee. He'd just add more sugar.

* * *

><p>When Reid dropped his bag on the double bed in his hotel room, he sighed long and loud. As helpful as Dr. Stump had been, he hadn't made a lot of headway in figuring out how this un-sub found her victims. Garcia was working on it, but Hotch has insisted they all get some rest for the night.<p>

He opened his bag and pulled out his pajamas. He frowned as he looked at them. Emily had repacked his bag from his last trip, all the while complaining that he left it on the floor for her to trip over so she might as take care of it. He supposed this was her way of reminding him of her irritation. He sighed again and thanked God that Morgan wasn't there to see him wearing Garcia's gag Christmas gift from the year before last.

Garcia had thought buying him pajamas with dinosaurs on a brown background was a way for him to recapture some of his lost childhood. He loved her like a sister, but sometimes she drove him crazy. He was still plotting a way to get back at Morgan. He knew it was his so-called friend that had suggested the gift to her.

He climbed into bed with a book he'd bought called "Parenting for Dummies." He'd seen these kinds of books in the stores before, but had never found the urge to buy one until Emily told him she was pregnant. Surprisingly to him, it had some good advice. He finished it in ten minutes, which didn't really help him get his mind off work and off Emily. He should've brought more books and then maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely or jumpy at leaving Emily one hundred and ten miles behind.

_She was several thousand miles away from you for months._

He ignored his internal voice. He hadn't known she was that far away. He'd thought she was dead and buried. He shifted impatiently. He didn't want to think about that and the pain it caused him. He switched off the light and lay down. He'd think about something else like the baby. His mouth turned up in the dark and quiet of the room disturbed only by the air conditioner running softly in the background. The fears he'd experienced over the last weeks were dissipating like fog before the sun. He knew he should be annoyed with himself and Emily for getting caught up in passion and creating this new life.

He turned over on his back and remembered that Emily had gone off birth control in Europe because it was too complicated with her new identity to get a prescription. Then she'd come back and had just forgot about it. He could see how it could happen. Still, he knew he had to take responsibility too. The first time he and Emily were together, the last thing they'd been thinking of was protection. It had been a classic case of passion over logic. He grinned, and then sighed. He wasn't the sort of guy to have condoms in the bedside table. Now, he had them, now that it was too late. He smiled rather guiltily to himself because he should've known better, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted the baby that was coming. He'd soon have his own family.

He hadn't thought of getting Sergio fixed. He'd assumed Emily had taken care of it, which made him smile again in the dark. For a genius he wasn't very bright when it came to animals. Neither of them had thought about Spice, getting her fixed or wondering at the change in behavior in her when she was in heat. He should have seen it, he realized there in the dark, but he'd been too busy with work and with dealing with his new feelings for Emily. Then Spice turned up pregnant as well. He laughed aloud. It was a comedy of errors all right.

He pulled the covers up to his chin and turned over again. He had to get some sleep so he could tackle the problem that was bothering him about this case. There had to be something connecting these men to each other. He had to find it so he could go home to Emily and hold her in his arms again.

* * *

><p>They were all so gullible, she thought as she scanned the faces in front of her. They came here looking for help and so they never thought to question her. They never thought that after their losses they could lose anything as precious as their own lives. She smiled… It was time to pick a new victim now that the threat to her had been neutralized.<p> 


	12. What good is a Profile?

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_What good is a Profile? _**

Emily dropped her file into her outbox and leaned back in her chair. She stared down at her stomach. The slight curve would have to be explained soon. She was entering her second trimester and the others needed to be told. She smiled and then remembered that Spencer was a hundred miles away, which pulled her mouth into a grim line. It was the first time they'd been separated since acknowledging their love. A sudden chill possessed her heart. She shivered violently. What if something happened to him? He'd just recovered from another injury. What if this time his luck ran out?

"Hey."

She looked up to see JJ standing over her. "It's after six. Why are you still here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

JJ placed files on Reid's desk and sat down facing her friend. "Never mind about me. I'm concerned about you."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" JJ sat forward and rested her chin on one hand. "I looked in your eyes when you were supposed to be dead. I know when something is tearing you apart."

"Please just go away JJ."

"No. Not this time Emily. The last time you pushed us away, we had to fake your death. I'm not going to let you hurt us again."

Emily flinched back a little from her friend's angry eyes. "I'm not planning on hurting you again. I'd die first."

JJ studied her for a while. "I believe you." She said at last. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force a confrontation with you. I'm just concerned."

"I'm alright. I'm just worried about Spencer. You know how much trouble he can get into without really trying."

"I'm sure Hotch'll keep an eye on him. He's going to be fine." JJ stood up. "Why don't you and I go out for something to eat and some coffee? You looked tired."

"Thanks JJ."

JJ laughed. "You can pretend offense all you want, but I know you well enough to know that you'll just go home and brood tonight. You've gotten so sentimental now that you're sleeping with Reid."

"Shut up or I'll get out my gun."

JJ crossed to Emily and pulled on her arm. "_Now_ there's the Emily I know."

"Alright, I'll go with you for something to eat. I admit that I'm a little hungry."

"Come on. I've been dying to try "Fernelli's" and I have a serious craving for some good Italian food."

"Why aren't you going home to Henry and Will?"

JJ tugged on her arm again. "I simply told Will that I needed to nurse a sick friend."

Emily stopped in her tracks, "A sick friend."

"Yes. You refuse to tell your secrets, so what can I do."

Emily threw up her hands. "I give up."

JJ's grin brought to mind the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "It's about time you realize that you can't run from me."

"I thought that was Garcia's line."

"I stole it from her. Are you going to arrest me?"

Emily shut her desk, picked up her purse and smirked at the blond woman. "I might because you're annoying me."

JJ led Emily up to the elevator. She pressed the call button and turned back to Emily. "I'll stop annoying you when you tell what you've been hiding from all of us."

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

JJ put her hands on her hips. "I may not have the vaunted title of profiler, but I know when my friends are lying to me."

The doors to the elevator opened in the usual well-oiled manner. Emily boarded first and pushed the button for the parking garage. "I'm not lying to you."

JJ entered the car and then stood facing Emily tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm beginning to understand why you always get your compatriots in the fourth estate to do whatever you want."

JJ crossed her arms over her chest as the elevator began its descent.

"Alright… I do have something to tell you, but not now."

"Emily!"

"I'm not putting you off for my sake. It's not just me now."

JJ dropped her arms. "It's not fair when you bring Spence into the argument."

Emily smirked as the elevator glided to a halt and the door opened. "JJ… Don't you know that life is seldom fair, especially to well meaning, but nosy friends."

"I think I'll take back my invitation to dinner."

It was Emily's turn to tug on her friend's arm. "I know you don't mean that. Let's get out of here."

"Okay, but only because I already told Will I wouldn't be home for dinner."

"Very funny."

* * *

><p>The clock read seven when Hotch stood in front of the station with Reid and Detective Norton. Someone had finally fixed the air conditioning and blessedly cool air caressed them as they talked about the profile.<p>

"We know the un-sub is a woman based on vaginal fluid found at the scenes. She's white, in her late twenties to early thirties. The information gathered by the ME's office tells us that all the victims were poisoned. There is evidence of sexual activity in all the cases except with Mr. Corbett."

"Do you think it's a copy cat?"

Hotch addressed one uniformed officer in the front of the group. "It's possible, but there are other similarities, like age and the fact that they were all single men."

"We need more than that." Another officer spoke up. "I can't believe the Captain brought in the Feds for this." He sneered, his face twisting with dislike.

"Shut it Di Salvo…" Detective Norton spat out. "If you listen to the profilers you might learn something."

"Officer Di Salvo is right." Reid said. "We don't have a lot to go on. We do know that poison is often the weapon of choice for female serial killers. What makes this so hard to pin down is that this particular killer uses a different poison in every kill. Some of them are quite exotic. This tells us that she is intelligent, very attractive, and cunning and does extensive pre-planning. These aren't crimes of passion. They're planned and executed with precision.

"Look into the poisons." Hotch suggested. "If we can find out how she's getting the poison we'll find her.

"We need to interview the people on the periphery of these men's lives." Reid added. "This woman is someone they all met somewhere and she was able to get them to trust her enough to make it easy for them to be killed. They trusted her enough to invite her into their homes."

Hotch and Reid answered a few more questions from the officers and then wrapped up the profile. Reid excused himself to go back to his map and the geographical profile he was building. He picked up a red marker and began to mark off the locations of the homes and the places of work for the victims.

"Her comfort zone is large." Hotch said. "It's encompasses most of the Roanoke area."

"I know… I need something other than just where they lived and worked. They met this woman somewhere." He drew an invisible circle around the city itself. "We need to know where that was and then we'll find her." He repeated what he'd told the police.

"I agree… Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Reid threw down his pen in frustration. There was something he was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. Two days into the investigation and they were no closer to identifying this woman than he'd been when Detective Norton sent in the file a month ago.<p>

He got up to pace. The truth was that he hadn't put all his energy into the case because he'd been distracted by Emily returning to his life. He had to find a way to meld his life so that he could handle family and doing this job. He didn't want either of them to suffer.

He pulled out his phone and began to dial Emily's number, but then slapped the phone shut. He couldn't call her every time he was feeling insecure on the job. He'd gotten along fine before he'd fallen in love with Emily. He could do it again.

"Just get it together and think."

His phone rang just as he was about to dial Emily's number despite his good advice to himself. "Reid."

"_You sound stressed baby cakes." _

"I'm fine."

"_Sure you are."_

"Garcia, is there something you need?"

"_No, but I have news for you." _

"What is it?"

"_I think I found the connection between all the victims." _


	13. The Connection

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_The Connection _**

"Don't keep me in suspense Garcia."

"I should, you're the one that's been keeping me out of the loop."

Reid cleared his throat and managed, just barely, not to squeak. "I'm not keeping you out of the loop."

"Don't _lie_ to me. I'm your best friend, or at least I thought I was until the last few weeks."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"See… You're lying to me again. You might be the expert in body language, but I know your voice."

Hotch chose that moment to walk back into the conference room. He looked at Reid with one raised eyebrow.

"I'll talk to you about it later Garcia."

He almost laughed at the way she huffed in his ear, but Hotch watching him kept him perfectly sober.

"Don't think I won't hold you to that."

"Hotch is back, I'm putting you on speaker." Reid informed her, proud that he still didn't squeak and he couldn't feel the heat in his cheeks that meant he was blushing like a schoolboy. Maybe impending fatherhood had something to do with it…

"I discovered that all the victims lost someone very close to them in the last five years. The first victim, Roger Proctor lost his mother six months ago to a brain tumor, victim Michael Leach's brother succumbed to appendix cancer two years ago. Sherman Tucker, victim three, lost his wife in a car accident last year. Daniel Ward, number four, lost his son in a motorcycle versus truck accident. The fifth victim, Jerry Sanders lost his daughter in a house fire and his wife divorced him soon after that. Victim number six, Lionel Kellogg lost his sister to ovarian cancer. She was only thirty. Victim seven, Martin Kramer almost died in the same car accident that killed his wife, and their son." She paused for a minute then said. "And we know what happened to Andrew Corbett's daughter, Darcy."

"Garcia?" Hotch asked. "Is there any way to find out if these men were talking to someone?"

"I can't get that information for you sir. There's no patient database and patient confidentiality…."

"Hotch," Reid interrupted. "What about support groups? They won't have a public list, but at least we can start there and see if anyone recognizes the victims."

"Good." Hotch nodded. "Garcia -"

"I've already got it for you sir."

Reid smiled at her eager tone. She had a way of making him feel like his troubles were a million miles away.

"There's a group called "Watershed," that specializes in group therapy for grief. The Catholic diocese runs a group out of St. Mary's cathedral and there's a group out of the local Methodist church."

"Thanks Garcia."

"My love is strong." She disconnected with an audible click.

Detective Norton entered the room just as Reid picked up his phone. Hotch relayed what they found. "I'm going to check them out." The detective said.

"I'll go with you." Hotch said.

"I'm going to figure in the locations of the support groups in my geographical profile. Maybe it'll point to one of them prominently." Reid said.

"Call me if you narrow it down." Hotch requested.

"I will."

When Hotch returned Reid was standing in front of the map on his white board massaging his newly healed arm.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine… It's just a little sore. The doctor said it was a sign I need rest."

"Then you're going to get some rest."

"I'm fine Hotch."

His boss scowled at him, which should have scared him, but ever since Emily's so called death, his fear of Hotch had diminished. "Don't look at me that way. I can do this."

Detective Norton took one of the chairs at the table, but he didn't say anything. He resembled someone that had to listen to an argument but didn't want to be in on it.

"Reid-"

"Stop babying me Hotch. We've been through this before with my leg. I know when I've had enough. Besides, I narrowed done the most likely candidate for the support group."

"Watershed," Hotch interrupted.

Detective Norton nearly laughed at the chagrin on the young man's face. It looked like old-fashioned police work trumped the profiler's fancy geographic profile thing. Still, he liked the young profiler for standing up to a man Norton figured you didn't mess with at all.

"Someone recognized the men." Reid said unnecessarily.

"Yes… At one time on another over the course of these murders, they've all been to the meetings."

"Any person in particular?" Reid asked eagerly.

"No… A Dr Milton Carr runs the group. He's a well-respected psychologist who donates his time twice a week at Watershed for two of their groups, grief counseling and Overeaters Anonymous. He has an alibi for all the murders, but then we know it was a female."

"It could be some one in the group." Detective Norton said. "Isn't it true that the killer could hide in plain sight?"

"That does happen sometimes." Reid said. "It's possible these men met her in the group. The men would feel like they could trust her because she'd been through the same pain."

"I call Dr. Carr and find out if there's one particular woman in the group that paid special attention to these men."

"All the killings have taken place in the last year. There can't be many people that spend that much time in a support group for grief."

"Some people have a harder time letting go." Reid said.

Hotch glanced over at him, but Reid only stared back him without blinking. "I know," he said with finality.

"Even if we narrow it down to one woman, how do we get her?" Norton asked. "We have vaginal fluid, but no reason for a DNA test unless someone somewhere saw them together."

"I have an idea on that." Hotch said.

Emily shut the door to her apartment. She'd asked Rossi for sick time that afternoon. The bracelet was helping with her nausea, but she had a killer headache and she was so tired. She hadn't slept more than four hours in the last two days since Reid had left. It was ridiculous because they weren't living together, at least not yet, so she slept alone at least three nights a week and even more than that when they were on cases.

Spice met her when she sat down on the couch. The cat climbed up to sit in her lap. She meowed mournfully and licked Emily's hand. Emily stroked her back and down over her belly. She could feel Spice's nipples now which met she had about three weeks left before her kittens were born.

"Are you as scared as I am to have a baby?"

Spice's eyes were closing in sleep. She slept nearly all day now that she was pregnant. Emily envied her ability to just lie down and go to sleep. The cat was so loving to everyone but Sergio, which amused Emily and made Spencer smile. Emily enjoyed petting the cat and feeling the calming influence it had on her soul.

"I keep wishing my pregnancy was as short as yours, but at least I'm only having one baby at a time. I can't wait to see the kittens. I'll bet they're going to be really cute."

Spice was asleep, so Emily gently put her on the couch and stood up. She desperately needed sleep. She went to her bedroom and lay down after kicking off her shoes. For once, she was asleep just as fast as her cat.

She carefully placed her bag on the shelf in her closet. Her hands were trembling and it pissed her off. It wasn't anger or fear, but excitement that sent her heart racing so fast it felt like she was a racehorse at the end of a particularly grueling race. The fact of the matter was that it was getting a little boring. Only Corbett had presented any kind of a challenge for her.

She pulled off her suit jacket, un-tucked her white blouse and kicked off her heels. God… Her feet hurt. She turned on her computer and pulled up a file she'd hidden behind an encrypted password that changed every ten days. She smiled. Soon there would be more to add to the file and she'd be one-step closer to achieving her goal.


	14. Dr Gideon Wells

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Dr. Gideon Wells _**

Reid pulled his messenger bag over his head and took one of the ugly orange and yellow chairs set up in the small, square shaped room. The chairs were arranged in a wide circle. Seven other people sat in the circle, all of them staring at Reid. Long years of people staring at him in new situations hadn't steeled him against their curiosity, but he had learned to hide his discomfort.

One man was wearing a summer weight, navy blue suit with a white shirt and a gold tie. He had kind grey eyes behind his rimless glasses. He looked up when Reid sat down. "Hello… I'm Dr. Milton Carr."

"Hello," Reid said. "My name is Dr. Gideon Wells."

Carr raised his eyebrows. "Dr. Wells."

"Yes."

"We don't believe in titles here. Everyone is known by their first names. You can call me Milton."

The others greeted Spencer with a hello that reminded him of the way the guys in BCC greeted the new guy. He gave them all a wave and nearly sighed in relief when the attention moved from him. "How is everyone today?" Milton asked.

Reid flicked his eyes around the room as one woman with very short auburn hair began to speak. He listened while trying to profile the rest of the people in the room. The woman with red hair said her name was Valerie. There were three men in the circle, all of them older than Reid. He moved his eyes to the two other women in the room. One of them was in her sixties so he ruled her out. The second woman looked like she was in her thirties with blond hair and eyes that reminded him of JJ. She was very pretty, and slim, wearing a red shirt and black slacks

"Gideon…"

He looked up to see that Milton had been trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry."

"I asked if you'd share with the group. Who did you lose?"

Reid took a deep breath and tapped into the grief and pain he'd felt for weeks that had stretched out like years when he thought Emily was dead.

"I- um…" He cleared his throat hard. "I - my w-wife died four months, three days and seventeen hours ago. S-she, um, she was killed in an accident. It was terrible…" He began.

* * *

><p>He was the last one to leave the room when the meeting was over. He'd known exactly what Dr. Milton would say to any one of the people in the room. In fact, he could have effectively led the meeting himself, but he faked ignorance to psychological technique. He found that he liked Dr. Milton very much. The doctor had a natural empathy that made people trust him from the first moment. Reid pushed down the guilt he felt at sitting there spilling his guts about Emily and pretending that she was still dead and he still felt that wrenching grief he'd felt for weeks that threatened to tear him apart.<p>

He reached out for one of the glass doors at the front of the building and someone called out to him. He turned to see the woman in the red shirt. "Excuse me. Is this yours?" She held up his bag.

"Oh… Yeah, thank you. I didn't realize I'd left it there."

"No worries… The second week I came here, I left my purse. I had to bang on the door and bother Milton. Isn't he great?" She enthused as he took his bag.

"Yeah… He's great."

He followed her out into the deepening twilight of the summer night. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and fumbled one into her fingers. She lit it and inhaled deeply, and with relish.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, as Reid turned right down the street.

"I was going down the street for coffee at Starbucks."

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I have a bus to catch. My car's in the shop."

"Ah… No, that's fine."

He inhaled the night air, catching a bit of the smoke from the woman's cigarette, the smell of meat cooking from the open door way of a café and the lingering smell of ozone in the air as a sudden storm had come through during the meeting.

"Don't you love the smell of ozone?" She asked.

"Yes… It always reminds me of spring."

"So how long have you been in town?"

He hid his surprise because he hadn't mentioned anything about not being from Roanoke. She smiled at him as they passed another restaurant.

"I haven't seen you in the group before and I gotta figure if you're as big a mess as I've been for the last year, you'd do anything to feel better."

He nearly stopped in his tracks because her words tapped deep inside to that place he buried every urge to find a needle.

"Hey, what did I say?" She touched his elbow.

"N-nothing… I was just thinking that Emily would really like Roanoke. She loved Virginia."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. You don't need to censure your speech because I'm a wreck." He stopped in front of the Starbucks. "Do you have time for coffee?" He asked.

"No, I really have to go. I hope we'll see you back at Watershed next week." She pitched her cigarette to the ground.

"I'll be there. I like everyone very much. It helps to talk doesn't it?"

She gave him another smile. "Yeah… It helps to talk. Have a good night."

"Hey… What's your name?" He asked as her bus pulled up to the curb.

"Becky…" She called over her shoulder.

The bus pulled away and after taking a quick look around the darkening street, he leaned over and picked up the still glowing cigarette butt.

* * *

><p>She locked her front door behind her and set the alarm. She engaged two more deadbolts she had paid a fortune to install a year ago. She checked the windows to make sure they were locked and the shutters tightly closed.<p>

Her living room contained one easy chair, a couch and a flat screen television that she never watched. She had other things to do that took up more time. Her father always said you have to give up the things you love to meet your goals.

She headed to the bedroom, pulling off her red shirt as she went. She had a new target now. She'd known when he'd first walked in the door, that he was special. He was younger than the others were, but as long as he met certain criteria, he'd be just perfect for her plan.

She changed out of her clothes and into a tee shirt and battered jeans. She switched on her computer and began to dig into the life of Dr. Gideon Wells. By this time tomorrow, she'd know everything there was to know about him.

"Did you finish?" Hotch asked Garcia when Reid walked back into the police station.

"_Yep… I've got an entire online profile for Dr. Gideon Wells. She'll only find out what we want her to know." _

"Thanks Garcia, you're the best."

"_Don't you forget it?"_

Detective Norton entered the room with his fifth cup of coffee for the day. It seemed he and Reid shared the same addiction. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked.

"It's already working." Reid said. "Here's a cigarette butt one of the women pitched. We can test it for DNA."

Hotch's glower deepened if that were possible. "I hope it's a match. I don't like you out there like this."

"It was your idea." Reid reminded him. "I can take care of myself. I'm tired of getting left behind at the station all the time."

"Reid, we've been over this."

Norton's mouth twitched behind his coffee cup. He watched them both like it was the most entertaining argument in the world.

"Yes Hotch, we have been over this. You lie to me and I don't trust you not to unnecessarily baby me."

"Could we get back to the problem at hand?" Norton asked cheerfully. "We've got a few pesky murders to solve if you don't mind."

"You're right," Reid said. "Let's get this butt tested. Hopefully it will match the DNA and we can all get on with our lives." He left the sealed evidence bag on the table and left the room.

"You've got a tiger on your hands with that one." Norton observed.

Hotch didn't respond accept to glower. Norton picked up the evidence bag. "I'm going to get this to the lab."

Hotch watched him walk out and then he turned to look out the window at the night. All they could do now was wait. If the DNA were a match, he'd be able to keep Reid out of danger. If it wasn't he'd have to let Reid continue to pretend to be a grieving widower and, whether Reid admitted it or not, that would make him happy because he still felt he had to prove himself. Hotch sighed and wished there was a way to make his younger agent understand that he was proud of him and that he trusted him completely.


	15. Strangers in Starbucks

**_Disclaimer: See my profile_**

**_Strangers in Starbucks _**

Emily didn't grab her bag despite the fact that it was nearly time for her to catch the train to work. She fingered her phone and on a strong impulse that she couldn't explain, pushed the speed-dial for his phone. The phone rang for so long, she almost gave up and then he was there breathless and wonderful.

"_Reid." _

"So formal," She forced out the joke over a relief so huge her head spun a little.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure?" _

"I was just thinking about you and I wanted to see how you're doing. Why do you sound out of breath?"

"_I just got out of the shower. I didn't hear the phone."_

She forgot the fear that had clutched at her heart that morning for no good reason, in favor of the rush of warmth occasioned by the thought of Spencer with wet hair and a towel slung across his hips.

"_I'm not complaining and I'm very happy to talk to you, but shouldn't you be on your way to work?" _

"I wanted to hear your voice before I had to catch the train."

Sergio jumped up on the couch with Emily and climbed into her lap. He meowed loudly and butted at her free hand.

"_What's wrong Emily?" _Reid was saying.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see how your case is going."

The cat butted her hand again so she picked him up. He inserted his claws into her shirt and began to purr.

"_I'm fine."_

"I'm glad. I was concerned about your headaches."

"_I've been pain free for the last two days. Let's hope it continues."_

"Are you sleeping okay?"

"_Yes Emily… I am fine. Why are you so inquisitive all of a sudden?"_

Sergio let go of her and curled up in her lap. She stroked his back and scratched his head right behind his ears to give her time to think of something to say.

"_Did you hear me Emily?"_

"I miss you." She said. "I want to know you're okay. I know this case is hard on you. You got close to Mr. Corbett during a very rough time. I know his death was hard on you."

"_I know I'm supposed to know better, but it's not fair that he lost his daughter in such a horrible way, and then his wife and now he's dead. I want to catch the one responsible."_

"You will, I have complete faith in you."

Sergio sat up in Emily's lap and tapped at the hand that held her phone. He meowed loudly.

"_I hear one of the cats." _

"It's Sergio. He's sitting here trying to get my attention. He's pawing at the phone. Maybe he knows I'm talking to you."

"_I suppose he wants a treat."_

"Ah, but he's not going to get one because he already had one this morning."

"_You think that's going to stop him begging." _

"Get that tone out of your voice mister."

"_What tone?" _Reid said over laughter.

"You know what I mean.

"_I need to get back to work." _He reminded her.

"Alright, just be careful."

"_I promise I won't run into any building without first checking to see it there's a bomb, or a gun wielding psycho." _

"Don't forget WMDs in broken test tubes on the floor."

"_I promise I'll be careful." _

"I love you Spencer Reid."

"_I love you to. Take care of my girl and my baby." _

She slapped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket. "It's time to go to work Sergio."

She put the cat down and he hissed at her. He ran for the kitchen, but she didn't follow him. She grabbed her go bag and picked up her keys. "I told you, only one treat in the morning," she yelled at the cat. "Be good and stay out of trouble." She snatched up her keys and left Sergio with Spice and without the extra treat, he wanted.

Reid was in the middle of tying his tie when his phone rang again. "Reid."

"_We got the results back from the DNA sample."_ Hotch said. _"Norton just called me."_

Excitement curled up in his stomach. If they had their killer, it would be justice for Mr. Corbett and he could get back to Emily sooner than he thought possible.

"What's the verdict?" Reid asked.

"_I'll pick you up in five minutes. We'll discuss it with Norton." _

Disappointment replaced the newfound excitement in his stomach. Why was Hotch being so tightlipped about the results?

"I'll see you in five minutes.

Norton met them in the conference room with doughnuts and coffee. Reid made a beeline for the coffee, while Hotch ignored both tempting items. Norton fished out a jelly doughnut and took the chair across from Hotch.

"The DNA didn't match." Hotch informed Reid.

Norton deflated even more than he had when they'd entered the police station. Reid just sat there wondering what they were going to do now.

"What's our next move?" He asked Hotch.

"I want you to stay wired like you were last night. I want to hear everything you say to anyone. Make yourself seen in the neighborhood around the Watershed. Our killer could be someone that's from that particular area and she'd been watching the place."

"I'll put on two more plainclothes with Dr. Reid." Norton said.

"No."

Hotch's dark eyes pinned Reid to his seat, but he spoke anyway. "I don't need -"

"I trust you Reid. I always have, but I will not let something else happen to you. You will stay in contact at all times and there will be someone covering you. It's for not only your good, but also its FBI policy. We don't go into this without backup."

"We got a problem." Norton asked.

"No," Hotch and Reid said at the same time.

"I'm glad because you two are the only Feds I've been able to stand."

He grinned at them and swept his hand toward the door of the conference room. "Shall we?"

Reid pulled open the door to Starbucks. The little shop was about half its capacity at noon. He noticed a few students working on laptops, one very old man sitting next to a sun-bathed window, some couples bonding over coffee and one woman that looked familiar to him. She met his eyes then smiled. He found his hand moving in one of its little waves before he could stop it.

He ordered his favorite concoction and after a minute's hesitation joined the woman who had made eye contact with him. She was brunette with green eyes and an oval shaped face. She wore a blue and white blouse with a bow tie at the top. She had an open book in front of and a coffee and muffin to one side.

"Hello," Reid stuttered nervously. "I'm sorry to be so forward, but I've seen you before," He stated with certainty.

"Oh don't worry," She responded appreciatively. "When I saw you last night at the meeting I wondered who you were."

"Yes, now I remember you were at the front desk when I came in. You were so kind to me. Thank you."

"Why don't you sit down? I'm on my lunch break."

"Me too… I love the coffee here."

She replaced her book in her bag and picked up her muffin. "The coffee's great, but I like their cranberry muffins."

"I'm not much for muffins."

She slowly stirred her coffee. "Are we going to make small talk all day Dr. Wells?"

He almost knocked over his coffee at her tone. "No," he squeaked. "I mean, I don't even know your name."

"My name's Taffy Lindstrom."

She grimaced at Reid's surprised look. "My parents were flower children." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you -"

"Change it?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want to hurt their feelings. They would've been devastated if I'd changed it when I turned eighteen. Then they died in a car crash a year ago and I kept it to remind me of them. I don't have anyone else."

"So you work at Watershed as therapy." Reid deduced after taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're very astute Dr. Wells. Yes, I decided to volunteer because I understand how others feel about losing the ones they love."

"I liked it." Reid said truthfully. "I've been kind of drifting through life since I lost my wife. A friend suggested going to group therapy. I thought it was…"

"You thought it a waste of time. What good does it do to spill your guts to total strangers?" She finished for him.

"Yeah, I thought no one really knows what you feel when you lose someone you love, but I realized that even if others don't know exactly how you feel, they do understand."

Taffy smiled wistfully. "I never thought I'd get over losing my mom and dad, but now I feel better than I have in the last year."

A voice sounded in Reid's ear. "Garcia just called. She has information on Ms Lindstrom. You need to get out of there right now."

"I need to get back." Reid said, beginning to rise.

"No," Taffy said. "You can't leave now."


	16. It's all about the Money

**_Disclaimer: See my profile_**

**_It's all about the Money _**

"No… You can't leave yet." She insisted.

"Excuse me."

He quickly overcame the momentary paralysis her commanding tone brought by remembering that he was the law enforcement officer and she might be the un-sub, that and how much Morgan would tease him for letting her get to him.

She went pink in the cheeks. "I'm sorry I just meant that I wanted to ask you something."

"I really have to go." He insisted.

"Please just hear me out. I know you just lost your wife and you're probably not interested - oh what am I saying."

He sat down at the same time Hotch said. "Reid… "

He ignored Hotch and then Hotch's call for the plainclothes officers outside the coffee shop. He said. "Taffy, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to get together sometime."

"Taffy I really -"

She grabbed the last of her muffin and her coffee and stumbled to her feet. Tears slid down her face like raindrops on a window pane. "You're r-right… I'm sorry I bothered you. Please don't quit the group because of me."

"Taffy stop, I'd like to get together again sometime. I could use a friend."

She sniffed. "I guess I'll have to settle for a friend." She said.

Two men, one very tall and muscular with short blond hair and the other with black buzz cut hair entered the café. Reid gave Taffy his napkin while giving the blond man a look that had him backing off quick. The two of them went to the counter instead.

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you." He said.

She sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "I'll look forward to it."

"See you later." He preceded her out the door and waited for the two plainclothes half a block down the street after Taffy disappeared.

"Reid…" Hotch said. "I told you to get out of there."

"Come on Hotch, she's our best lead."

"I don't care."

"You said you trusted me."

He smiled at Hotch's sigh. "Just get back to the police station."

* * *

><p>Hotch's glower was so deep when Reid entered the conference room with Norton and the big guys in plain clothes, that Reid flinched away. "Before you get started Hotch, I think Taffy's our un-sub."<p>

"I heard your conversation Reid."

"So you know she's a likely candidate. Her parents died a year ago, that could be the stressor and you know that someone like -"

"Stop it Reid. I agree with you which is why I wanted you out of there. Garcia did a run on her. Her parents, Sylvia and Ben Lindstrom were killed in a car accident. It was ruled that the brakes on Mr. Lindstrom's car were faulty. She sued the manufacturer, but lost the case due to lack of real evidence and, I suspect, the company just had better lawyers. She's been working as a secretary for an insurance agent and lives paycheck to paycheck, or she did until her back account suddenly grew by a couple of million dollars."

"Really? Does Garcia have any clues about that?" Reid asked, feeling stunned by the news.

"She's tracing down the money right now. She did find out that all the men had life insurance policies ranging from 100k to 750k."

"So it was never about the sex, but all about the money." Norton said.

"Yes… Female serial killers are almost always task oriented. It's men that kill for sexual motives. It's why she's using poison. Other weapons are messy and this woman isn't interested in cleaning up after herself for the money."

Norton nodded. "From what I understand you were a big hit with Taffy Lindstrom." He directed at Reid.

Hotch turned his glower on the detective who shrugged his shoulders. "I gotta call em as I see em, and he got us a in with her when we need it."

"We don't need it yet because all of this is speculation so far." Hotch said.

It took Garcia most of six hours, but she traced down the money for Hotch and Reid. When the final piece of the puzzle fell into place she called Reid and ran it down for him, Norton and Hotch on speaker phone.

"So she got all of them to change their beneficiaries to a corporation that only exists on paper. The Roanoke Police would've figured it out sooner or later, but I'm faster." Garcia said proudly.

"How does the corporation relate to Taffy Lindstrom?"

"She got an account in the Cayman Islands, the same corporate account that received all the checks for the insurance.

"None of the victims' families knew about the life insurance policies." Norton said. "I talked to all of them this afternoon and they were as surprised as we were. She knew how to pick out men with secrets."

"Let's bring her in for questioning." Hotch said.

"I want to go." Reid said.

"Reid."

"Hotch you said you trusted me."

"Would you let me finish. I need you to contact her. She trusts you and we need to take her quick and clean."

* * *

><p>Reid rubbed his eyes. A headache was coming on full force. The pain pounded behind his eyes like a jackhammer. It was after nine pm and they'd finally wrapped up their case with Taffy Lindstrom. They had a DNA sample from her, but that was secondary as Reid had talked to her and got her to confess to all the killings. He just wanted to go home, but Hotch had been informed that the jet was having trouble with its navigation system.<p>

He kicked off his shoes and picked up his phone. He hoped Emily hadn't gone to bed yet. She answered after three rings sounding very sleepy.

"I'm sorry," he said by way of greeting. "I woke you."

"It's okay. I just laid down. I know it's early, but it's been a long couple of days. Did you get her?"

"Yes… Thanks to Garcia. She did all the work this time."

"I'll admit that Garcia is a miracle worker, but Hotch told me about you."

"Are you mad?"

He clutched the phone close to his ear, trying to imagine that she was right there with him in the room. The ache in his head diminished a little, but his eyes still felt grainy and hot.

"No… I'm not mad. Why do you think I'd be mad at you?"

"Because, I was once more uncomfortably close to the killer."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about that, but I promised Hotch we wouldn't let our relationship get in the way at work. This time you had back up in sight, so I'm not going to freak out."

"I just glad it's over for Mr. Corbett's sake. Ms Lindstrom said he was going to expose her. We don't know what evidence he had against her. Norton's going to be going through everything for a few weeks before Ms. Lindstrom stands trial, but I think we've got enough to put her away for a long time."

"I'm glad Spencer. I know how hard this was for you."

"I guess it bothers me that I'll never understand why some people have to suffer so much in their lives."

"Hotch says that people with the most challenges in life develop the strongest and purest hearts. I believe that's true."

"Why?"

"Because you have one of the purest hearts I've ever known."

He was glad she couldn't see him because his face was very hot. He pulled his legs up on the bed and curled up against the pillows leaned against the headboard.

"I don't know if I believe it." He said.

"You're the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I know Spencer Reid."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

He shifted the phone to his left ear and shut off the lamp. The darkness helped his eyes and his headache. He never thought he'd every like sitting in the dark, but he needed it with his pain and burning eyes.

"You also sound like you're in pain." Emily was saying. "I wish I could be there with you."

"So do I."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I love you. I hate it when you're in pain."

"I'm alright. I was just thinking that I wanted to come home. I miss you and the baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that we should tell the rest of the team."

He swallowed hard, imagining Hotch's and Morgan's reaction, or Garcia or even Rossi. In fact, he wasn't looking forward to any of their reactions. It was just more unwanted attention and teasing.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He squeaked.

"I'm in my second trimester. I'm starting to show a little. I'd be surprised if most of them didn't suspect something already."

He realized that she was right. "We'll tell them when Hotch and I get back."

They talked for a few more minutes, and by the time they said goodnight, Reid thought his headache had backed off enough to get some sleep. Still, when he got undressed and into bed he found himself thinking about Mr. Corbett and losing his family before he lost his life. Reid decided he couldn't stand losing his family that way and he sent up a little prayer to watch over his family and keep them safe.


	17. Easy Target

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Easy Target _**

He hoped that when he and Hotch returned to the office the next day that everyone would just say hello and let him get back to work. He was sorely mistaken.

The first thing he saw when he stepped off the elevator was everyone except Hotch, and Rossi waiting for him at his desk. Morgan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a huge grin on his face. Garcia was smiling like a proud mother and Emily was smirking. He decided in a split second, that retreat was no good because he'd have to come out of hiding at some point. He glared at all of them as they started to clap when he approached the desk.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed.

Other agents were staring at them, but his so-called friends didn't seem to care. "The girls told me all about Roanoke." Morgan said.

Emily smacked the back of his head. "Thanks for throwing us under the bus." She snapped.

"We're so proud of you." Garcia gushed with her hands clasped at her breast as though she wanted to hug him.

"Why are you all acting like I solved the three body problem?"

They all stared at him with the same expression he was used to seeing when he said something or tried to make a joke that no one else understood.

"See… That's what I mean."

"We're just glad you didn't get hurt man." Morgan said.

"Yeah… It's about time you had some good luck with a un-sub."

"Not all un-subs want to kill me." Reid said very indignantly.

"Whatever sweet cheeks." Garcia said. "We're just very glad you're home safe."

"I'm just glad you back because I want to hear all about Taffy Lindstrom and how you charmed her." Morgan said.

"Shut up." Emily and Reid said at the same time.

"You two are so cute when you speak in stereo." Garcia commented.

"May I get started on my paperwork?" Reid asked.

"Hey, if you want to do paperwork, I'm not stopping you." Morgan said sweeping his hand toward Reid's desk. "Have at it, pretty boy."

* * *

><p>Reid poured out his first cup of passable BAU coffee. He flexed the hand of his newly healed arm that was aching that morning. The doctor said it might pain him occasionally and to rest. He sighed, because it was just the beginning of the day and he had a stack of consults on his desk.<p>

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan entered the break room and grabbed at the coffee pot to fill his dark blue FBI issue mug.

"Hi Morgan."

"So I hear from baby girl that you and Emily have some kind of big announcement to make."

"I told her we'd tell everyone together. Stop trying to get it out of Garcia because she doesn't know," Reid snapped.

"What's got you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Reid blew at his coffee and took a tentative sip of his favorite drink.

"You know I have to tease you Reid."

"No you don't," Reid threw at Morgan as he left the room. "You just can't help yourself."

"You're a perfect target." Morgan said.

"You really should look into this urge to make me a target. I'm sure one of the Bureau psychologists would be happy to sit down and talk to you about it."

"That's very clever Reid. You won't put me off that way."

"I'm just saying you should talk to someone about this need to make me your little brother figure."

"Don't try to psychoanalyze me Reid. What happened to our moratorium on profiling each other?"

Reid matched Morgan's irritated scowl with one of his own, "It went out the window when half the team decided not to trust us."

"Not now Reid," Morgan sighed.

"Then stop trying to get me to spill the beans early. You'll find out with the rest of the team."

Morgan veered off to his desk without another word, leaving Reid with a small smirk. Suddenly the stack of files on his desk didn't seem so daunting. Despite the reminder that the wounds of the last months were slow in healing, the day was looking up.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came without the interruption of a case, which was just fine with Emily. She'd once laughed at Jordan for insisting on hoping for happiness and calm in the BAU. Now she was beginning to believe that it might be possible to have one day like that despite her pile of files that were full of misery for other people.<p>

When her watch showed that it was noon, she went in search of Spencer. He'd disappeared from his desk and she supposed he was tucked away with Garcia. He and Morgan had been stalking around each other like a pair of wild cats. She wondered what that was all about.

She knocked on Garcia's door and entered at her friend's invitation. To her surprise, Reid wasn't there, "Hey Garcia."

Her flamboyant friend looked up from her computers, pushing her ruby red framed glasses up on her nose. Emily noticed her friend had changed into a pure white linen suit with a passionate pink blouse and a yellow and pink scarf in her hair.

"Looking good PG."

"I'm taking Violet to get pictures taken together after lunch. She's been saving her babysitting money from this summer and she wants the picture to be my Christmas gift."

Emily bit back a laugh. "I like your outfit."

Garcia stood up and turned in a circle so that Emily could see her matching hot pink shoes. "Isn't it great? Violet and I decided to dress up and make it a real portrait."

"I think it screams you." Emily said truthfully.

"Thanks… What can I do to help you?"

Emily leaned against one of the two chairs in the room. "I was looking for Spencer."

"He was here a minute ago, but he left very quickly after getting some mysterious text on his phone."

"Oh… I thought we were all going to lunch at "Vicki's?"

"We are… He said he'd meet us there."

Emily frowned. What could be so important he'd run out just when they were going to tell everyone about the baby?

"Don't worry my dove. I'm sure he's fine. He probably had something to take care of, like maybe his mother or something."

"I hope not. She's been doing so well lately."

Garcia locked her computer and stood up with her bright yellow bag. "Come on Emily. The sooner we get to Vicki's, the sooner you'll see for yourself that my sweet cheeks is just fine.

Emily followed her friend out of the room trying to convince herself that Garcia was right. Reid was just fine. Nothing bad was going to happen to him now that they were on their way to being a new family.

Vicki's was an old style diner with black and white checked tile floors, red upholstered stools at the long bar and red upholstered chairs and booths seats. The white napkins and place mats were paper and the staff friendly. The servers wore pink uniforms and most of them had worked there for years.

The food was delicious, home style, and free of any healthy items on the menu. The diner's motto was that food feeds the spirit as well as the body and you can't feed the spirit if you're worried about cholesterol.

The team met Nancy, the hostess on duty. She was the low man on the totem pole seniority wise and she'd been there for twenty years.

"Well hello… It's been a while since we've seen you all."

Her welcoming smile warmed them as much as her bright red hair warmed her face. Her deep blue eyes sparkled at them, which made even Hotch smile.

"I've got the back room ready for you."

Vicki's was the sort of place that had a back room for parties, but didn't advertise. You had to pass muster with Col. Marsh, the owner and head cook. He'd come back from Vietnam with shrapnel in his leg and an appetite for his mother's cooking that he parlayed into a successful business.

"How's the Colonel? Hotch asked Nancy.

"In a foul mood," she said over her shoulder.

She always answered that particular inquiry in the same way every day. Her smile seemed to say that she didn't mind the Colonel's gruffness.

The diner was bursting with business for the lunch hour, but the back room was wonderfully quiet when Nancy shut the door. "Take your time with your order. You can have this room for as long as you want."

She left them with a wide smile over coffee stained teeth and menus in front of them on the two tables she'd shoved together for them.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan and Rossi asked at the same time.

"Don't look at me. He was supposed to me us here." Garcia said while Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

Nancy returned with JJ and Henry in tow. She looked around after greeting her friends. "Where's Reid?"

"I already asked that question." Morgan complained as they took their seats around the table.

Nancy placed a booster on one chair for Henry and then ruffled his hair after JJ helped him climb into it and sit. She left again and JJ joined them at the table.

"Emily?"

"Don't ask me JJ. Garcia told me he took off like a bat out of hell after a text. I have no idea where he is."

"That's weird. He's the one that invited all of us to this gathering. He wanted Henry here especially, so he better show up."

"Do we wait to order?" Morgan asked.

"No… He loves the ham and cheese on sour dough. I'll make sure Nancy remembers." Emily sighed.

She looked at her watch. Surely, he wouldn't just run away and leave her to tell the team about the baby. He'd been so excited that morning to tell everyone. It had been his idea for everyone to go out to lunch.

Nancy, doing double duty that day because one of the servers was out sick, came back into the room with someone in tow.

"Reid!" Emily exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

He went red when everyone glared at him. "I'm sorry. I had something to take care of before lunch."

"Just what might that be?" Emily growled when he sat down next to her.

"As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you." He said.

"What kind of surprise?"

He picked up his water glass. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Spencer…"

"Do you want more time to decide?" Nancy interrupted.

"Yes," JJ, Emily and Morgan said. "No," chorused Garcia, Hotch and Rossi."

"I'll come back in a couple of minutes." Nancy backed out slowly as though afraid to turn her back on the room.

"What's going on Reid?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked at Emily who was still looking at him like he was dead as soon as she found a suitable weapon. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Spencer!"

He faced their friends in a surprisingly calm manner. "Emily and I are going to have a baby."


	18. Secrets and Surprises

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Secrets and Surprises _**

Reid looked around at the faces of his team, his friends, and his family. Everyone stared at him for a moment as though the sound had been sucked out of the room. Rossi spoke up first. "If you were hoping to surprise anyone, you two didn't do a very good job."

Hotch's lips twitched, Morgan stood up and clapped him on the back to hard he nearly knocked the younger man in to the table. JJ and Garcia hugged him and then turned their attention on Emily.

"You guys weren't surprised." Reid said irritably.

"You work with profilers." Rossi said sensibly. "What did you expect?"

"Yeah… The other night when Emily said, she couldn't tell me anything because it involved Spence. So I figured either you were pregnant or he asked her to marry him. Also," She pointed at Emily's bracelet. "If you wanted to keep it a secret, you shouldn't have given her that bracelet."

Reid went scarlet and hid his face in his menu.

"JJ!"

"Sorry, but that's the first thing I thought. I'm very happy for both of you." She pushed Morgan out of the way and hugged Spencer in his chair. "I love you Spence. I'm so happy for you." She said softly as the others talked around her.

"Thank you JJ."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you with the proposal remark."

He smiled around his pink cheeks. "It's alright."

"Spence… What are you planning?"

He put his finger to his lips. "Okay, so you're all very smart." He said loudly. "Can we have lunch now?"

"We _were_ waiting for you." Rossi said.

"Yeah baby cakes. We're starving."

Henry began babbling as if he agreed with the team. Reid went scarlet again. "I had something to do. No! I'm not going to tell you what it was."

"Leave him alone." Hotch said. "Congratulations to you both," He addressed the couple. "We'll talk about it later."

"Oh someone's in trouble." Morgan sang.

"Morgan!" Garcia smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up and look at your menu."

As if called, Nancy re-entered the room and smiled brightly at them all. "Are you ready to order?"

* * *

><p>Emily pulled up behind Reid who'd pulled over in front of a house she'd never seen. He'd said he had a surprise for her and that was why he'd been so long meeting them at the restaurant. She got out to see him standing there waiting for her.<p>

The house had two stories. It was painted white on the outside with dark red shutters at the window. The attached garage looked big enough for two cars and there was plenty of green grass in the front yard.

"What are we doing here Spencer?"

He stood next to a for sale sign looking like he'd just found out that Santa Claus really did exist. He gestured to her. "Come inside with me."

"Not until you tell me why we're here."

His smile faded a bit. "I saw this for sale and I thought we could look at it."

"You want to buy a house." Emily's voice rose.

"I just thought we could look at it. I want us to be together when the baby is born."

"Spencer!"

"Please just go inside with me and take a look. I promise you'll like it."

She sighed and began to walk up the driveway. "Alright. I'll go inside and have a look around."

"You won't be sorry. It's a great place."

She let him open the door and show her inside the entryway. Her heels clacked on the hardwood floor and echoed in the empty house. It wasn't big in comparison to her mother's mansion, but she'd never liked that marble mausoleum anyway. It was certainly bigger than her or Spencer's apartment.

"Isn't it great? The living room is in there and -"

"Spencer…" She interrupted angrily. "You and I need to have a talk.

* * *

><p>Garcia and Violet took a table near the window of the ice cream parlor. Garcia had a dish of strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce. Violet was licking one of two scoops of Rocky Road on an ice cream cone. "Thanks for the ice cream Penelope."<p>

"You're welcome. It was fun getting photos taken then going to dinner. This is a great way to round off the evening especially since school is starting in a week."

"Yeah… I know," Violet said dreamily.

Garcia sat back in her chair that had a back shaped like a heart and a pink seat. "I would think you'd be upset to go back. Don't teenagers usually hate school?"

"I don't mind." Violet said. "It's been a boring summer so far."

Garcia took in the starry expression on Violet's face and smirked behind her spoon. "You were pretty uplifted when you got home from the movies with Marcia on Tuesday night."

Violet blushed, reminding Garcia of Reid so strongly she almost laughed aloud. She swallowed more of her delicious ice cream while thinking.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Violet squirmed in her chair. She kept her eyes on her ice cream cone instead of looking at Garcia. Finally, she asked in a subdued tone. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Of course, I'm not mad at you. I've just noticed that you seem a little different in the last few days. I like the changes and I just wanted to know why, if you want to tell me."

"Is it okay if I don't tell? It's kind of a secret."

Garcia studied her young charge for a few minutes. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know… it's just something…"

"It's something you want to keep yourself because it makes you feel special."

Violet nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Well… I'll tell you that some secrets can hurt people. You know what happened to us with Emily."

Violet nodded again and licked at her ice cream cone.

"When people go through hard things together they can come to care for each other like a family. That's what the team is like for me. The good thing about that is that you always have someone you can depend on for anything. The bad thing about it is that they can hurt you just like a real flesh and blood relation. You have to be very careful not to take them for granted or assume that they'll forgive you for anything you do. It's tricky, but it's worth it."

"Are you guys still mad at Emily?"

Garcia thought hard over a spoonful of her strawberry ice cream. "Sometimes I am." She said truthfully. "It's hard to restore trust when your friend, or sister, lies to you like Emily. I still love her though and I hope the day will come that I don't think about what she did every time I see her."

"I'm glad because I like her. She's cool. I want to be like her when I grow up."

Garcia laughed. "Hey, I thought you wanted to be like me."

Violet blushed. "I do… I like you for different things. Is that okay?"

"It's completely okay."

They ate in silence for a few minutes as others milled around them, and more people entered the shop for treats after getting out of the next-door movie theater.

"Violet, since we're talking about secrets. I have something to tell you."

Violet licked the last of her ice cream from her cone and bit off a chunk of the softened cookie.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing you've done. You see, we all had lunch together outside of work with the team. Emily and Reid wanted to tell us that they're having a baby."

Violet's eyes lit up which wasn't the reaction Garcia had expected at all. "Do you think they'll let me baby sit?"

"I'm sure Emily will be okay, but Spencer might be a harder sell."

"I have lots of experience from this summer. I can handle it."

Garcia grinned at Violet's tone. "I know you do sweet heart. I'll talk to both of them."

"That would be so cool."

"So you're not sad that Emily and Reid are having a baby."

Violet chewed another chunk of the cone liking the crunch of the cookie in her teeth. "Yeah…" She shrugged.

"So you don't like Reid anymore."

"Well sure, he's cute and he's cool, but I moved on."

Garcia laughed, not able to help herself at Violet's tone of someone that's visited Dr. Phil. "I'm glad to hear it."

"He's too old for me." Violet said.

"He is," Garcia agreed.

"We can still be friends though." Violet said as though bestowing a great favor on the young Dr. Reid.

"He'll be happy to hear that."

Garcia decided not to voice the suspicions she had over Violet's sudden change of heart. She'd let the teen say it in her own time, but it was a weight off her mind that the girl had given up her crush.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Violet was saying.

Garcia swallowed the last of her treat. "You're welcome. I haven't done this for a long time."

"Can we watch a movie before we go home?"

"Sure," Garcia looked at her watch it was just after seven pm. "I think we have just enough time for that."


	19. Agree to Disagree

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Agree to Disagree _**

"Spencer…" She interrupted angrily. "You and I need to have a talk."

He flinched back almost hitting the far wall. "Emily, I -"

"I don't want to hear it. You decide to go house hunting without asking me what I want."

"Emily, please don't get upset. You need to watch your blood pressure. It's not good for you or the baby if -"

"Just stop it Spencer. You need to deal with the fact that all of this is just too much for me."

They were standing at opposite ends of the beautiful sun filled living room. His eyes cut her, but she refused to let them get under her skin.

"You want to break up." Reid said in a deathly quiet voice.

"No! Don't you _dare _put words in my mouth? I'm saying we've got to slow down. I know how badly I hurt your when I left and I -"

"When you made me think you were dead." Reid interrupted scornfully.

"How many times do I have to apologize to you? Do I have to bleed for you to make you see how sorry I am.?"

"No!"

"Then stop bringing it up."

He stood with his back against the wall his arms crossed and his face was scarlet with anger. "All I want to do is take care of you and the baby. Why won't you let me do that?"

"It's not about letting you do anything. I love you Spencer, but all of this is just too much too fast. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't want to lose you." He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Then don't push me away by insisting that be become Ward and June Cleaver. We were stupid when we got caught up in out passion for each other."

"I'm not sorry." Reid said.

She stared him down. "You've never been sorry for one single moment that I got pregnant before we really had a chance to see if this will work for us?"

He looked down at the highly polished floors. He shuffled his feet and lifted his eyes to meet her dark, snapping orbs. "Yes… I've had my doubts, but not about you or the baby. I only doubt my ability to be a good father."

Tears dropped from his eyes to the wood floor leaving dark, wet spots near his dirty Converse shoes. Her resolve began to crumble. "Is that why you already bought the house?" She asked him.

"How d-did you know?"

"You wouldn't have the key and there'd be an agent here with us."

"I'm sorry Emily. I found this house a month ago. I w-wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry I made you so angry."

She went to him, but he flinched away from her. "I really am sorry Spencer. I just don't know what to do. I feel like everything is moving along at the speed of sound and I'm miles behind. My body is changing and my hormones are going nuts. I just want to be with you and love you."

"I just want a family." He whispered. "Is that too much to ask for."

She pulled him into her arms holding on tight until he relaxed. "I'm sorry… I don't know what to do to stop feeling like everything is spinning out of control. I love you so much and I love the baby, but I feel like I need sit down and just catch my breath."

"What do we do?" He asked her. "It's too late to stop the sale of the house."

"I don't know." She laid her head on his shoulder. "We keep messing it up."

He held her tightly. "When you were gone, I thought I'd never see you again or hear your laugh. I missed how good you smell and the warmth of your smile. When you came back, I was so confused because I was happy and angry at the same time. I just wanted everything to be the way it was."

"It can't be the way it was." She said into his shoulder. "I can't go back and change what I did no matter how much I want to."

Reid drew in a very deep breath and pulled out of her embrace. "I thought we were okay."

"We are okay… I just feel like everything is closing in."

"What can I do?"

"You can't do anything except forgive me for yelling at you. I'm still mad at you for buying this house even if I like it."

He grinned. "I thought you would."

"Oh really."

"Yeah… It's ten minutes from work. The school district is one of the best in the area. This area was hard hit by the housing collapse, but it's starting to come back. The price of the house was fifty percent lower than other neighborhoods. I had two different inspectors go through the house from top to bottom and I looked over the structure. It's in excellent shape and -"

"I believe you." Emily interrupted. "You are the one with the doctrate in engineering."

"So do you think it'll be okay for us?"

She looked around the living room. "Well, I've only seen this room. I think you need to show me the rest of the house and then we'll see."

He took her hand, but she planted her feet. "I need you to know that I'm going to be back and forth emotionally for a few months."

"Actually women experience moderate to severe mood swings during pregnancy brought on by hormones. The best thing I can do is to be understanding and supportive." He said proudly.

"Yeah, we'll see how well you do." She lightly smacked his arm. "I'll do my best not to let it all over take me, deal?"

"Deal." He said shaking her hand. She pulled him close and kissed him hard.

"Can I show you the rest of the house now?" He asked trying to walk on feet made unsteady by her kiss.

"Yes you can show me the rest of the house Dr. Reid. She linked arms with him. "Lead on McDuff."

* * *

><p>"I thought we were done arguing." Emily snapped.<p>

She was stretched out on her couch having just finished her yoga workout. The DVD JJ had leant her was amazing as it was especially for pregnant women. Despite what she'd said to Reid, she loved yoga for relief of stress and exercise. Now her blood pressure was going up again.

"_You said you'd think about it."_

"I have thought about it. I'm not ready to move into the house that Dr. Reid bought."

He sighed over the phone line. _"That's not funny Emily." _

"I'm sorry… I just need to be here for a while. I need to decide how everything fits together. Please understand."

"_I do understand. I just miss you. I want to spend as much time as I can with you." _

"We see each other every day."

Spice jumped up on the couch and climbed into her lap. The cat swished her tail and meowed loudly. Emily began scratching at the top of the cat's head.

"_It's not the same and you know it." _

He stomach twisted a little, because he was right. It wasn't the same seeing him at work coupled with all the stress and blood.

"It's not the same, you're right. Will you please just give me the chance to decide what I want to do?"

He was silent for so long she thought he'd hung up. "Spencer?"

"_Alright, I'll move in and when you're ready you can join me." _

"You sound mighty confident." Emily said, as Spice curled up and went to sleep on her legs.

"_I just know when you think about it, you'll realize that sharing a home makes sense." _

"Really? Just how does it make sense?"

"_You don't have to pay rent."_

"No, just half a mortgage," She countered, but couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face.

"_You don't have noisy neighbors upstairs making noise and running around." _

Emily looked up and thought of her neighbor's heavy-footed gait that always seemed to go over at two in the morning.

"That's true, but I'm used to the noise."

He ignored her and went on. _"You've always said you wanted a yard with a porch swing. There's a beautiful porch and a swing with the house." _

"Yeah, but someone has to look after the house and the yard. Here, I just call the maintenance man."

"_Fine, if you're determined to rain on my parade, but there is one thing at the house that you can't get at your apartment." _

"What's that?" She asked as she stroked her hand over Spice's back to her tail.

"_Me." _

"Hmm… Is that supposed to attract or put me off?" She asked.

"_Emily!" _

"Alright, I admit that you there is the best reason. I still want some time. Please let me have it."

"_I love you. I won't like it but I understand. I want you to be happy._

"Thank you Spencer. How can a girl not love someone as understanding as you?"

"_I'm not understanding." He said. "I'm very selfish. If I could I'd argue till you changed you mind, but I know that's not going to happen." _

"You're a very smart man."

"_I know that," _He said with much exasperation.

"So how's Sergio?" Emily changed the subject.

"_He's the same as always, a total smart ass. I don't know why I put up with him." _

"Did you make an appointment to get him fixed?" She reminded him.

"_Yes… The vet said next Friday. Garcia and Violet are going to make sure he gets there if we have a case out of town." _

"Garcia has been so great especially with Violet."

"_She's the best." _

"Yes she is… I don't know what we'd do without her."

"_Let's hope we never have to find out." _

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily asked as she got up to go look for some ice cream in the freezer.

"_I'm fine. I don't like it, but I don't want to force you into living here if you're not ready." _

"Thank you for trying to understand. I love you Spencer."

"_I love you too." _

She hung up the phone, but it was with a sense of foreboding. She needed time, but would her quest for clarity hurt the man she loved more than anything in the world?


	20. Pack it Up

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Packing it Up _**

Reid thought the next three weeks flew by like the jet through cloud-strewn skies. He spent most of the time packing up his apartment or working. He rarely saw Emily outside of work simply due to lack of time. Until she showed up on his doorstep the night before he was supposed to move into the new house.

He yelled, "Come in," very distractedly because he was trying to figure out a way to pack his beloved keyboard so that it didn't get hurt in the move.

"Why isn't the door locked?" Emily said as she tried to figure out a way to get through the maze of boxes, furniture, and other packing materials without tripping and falling.

Reid glanced up, a huge smile on his face, which turned to utter horror as he watched her step over a small pile of newspaper he'd, shredded for packing cushion.

"Don't move!" He shouted.

She froze like a deer in the headlights with one foot on the opposite side of the pile and the other foot where she'd left. "What the hell?"

"You shouldn't be in here. It's too dangerous."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the living room. She nearly stumbled over a box sitting haphazardly and bumped against him. "See," He said anxiously. "It's a death trap out there."

He pushed her into a chair at the table stacked with boxes labeled for the kitchen. "I was fine until you grabbed me." She rubbed at her wrist. "You're the one that nearly made me trip."

"I'm glad to see you, but all this stuff around is too dangerous. You should go home."

"I'm still capable of helping you."

His eyes went huge in his face. He gulped and squeaked. "You don't need to help me. You need to rest."

"I'm not a fragile porcelain doll." She shouted in irritation. "You're treating me like an invalid."

"Emily I-"

"I come over to see you because you and I have barely seen each other in three weeks and you don't even kiss me. Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

He'd gone to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He brought it back to her leaving it on the table next to her. She reached out and touched one of his hands. "I thought you were okay with moving into the house alone."

"I am. I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

She picked up the bottle of water and took off the lid. Her eyes followed him as he went back to the cabinet and began rummaging through it.

"Spencer… Please don't turn your back on me."

"I'm looking for packing tape." He said. "I could swear I left some in this cabinet."

"Thanks for the water." She stood up as Sergio ran into the room and wound between her feet. "I think its better that I leave."

He whipped around so fast his feet slipped and he stumbled into the corner of the kitchen counter. "Ow… Damn it!" His hand went to his side and he rubbed at the site were his torso had hit the counter.

Emily hurried to his side and made him go into his unorganized bedroom and sit on the bed. Sergio followed them and jumped up on the bed with Reid.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me see it"

"No… I'm fine I need to get the rest of the packing done."

"Let me see." She insisted.

"Fine, but I'm okay."

She lifted his blue and white pinstriped shirt and the blue sweater vest he wore. There was a slight scrap to the skin and it was a bit red, but not bad. "It looks okay." She said.

"I told you I'm fine."

"I'll just leave. I can see I'm just making you upset. I'm sorry." She stood up and went to the door of his bedroom.

"Please don't go." He said in a voice so fully of misery she couldn't walk away. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to give you the space you need to decide when you want to move in. I was just wishing that I could spend more time with you and you show up. "

Emily came back to the bed, sat down and began petting Sergio. The cat purred in contentment that Emily envied with all of her soul.

"I came because I missed you. It's been a long three weeks. I just wanted to see you outside of work."

Reid suddenly clutched at his head. "Oh God… The light." He spoke through gritted teeth.

She switched off the bedside light, leaving only the light from the hall to illuminate the room. "Get into bed." She ordered him.

"I can't. I've got more packing to do."

"I'll call Morgan and he'll make you get into bed."

"I don't need any of you bullying me." He pulled away from her and stood up swaying on his feet as though he'd been drinking all afternoon.

"You're in pain Spencer. Where's the prescription that doctor gave you?"

"I don't want them. They make me sleepy."

Emily put Sergio on the floor. The cat hissed at her and ran out of the room with his tail in the air. "You'll take the pills because you're scaring me."

He nodded. "They're still in the medicine cabinet. I didn't know if I'd need them." He hung his head.

She pulled him into her arms. "Taking something for the pain doesn't make you less of a man Spencer Reid. They're not narcotic."

He finally wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Emily. Please don't leave me here tonight. I miss you so much."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She left him sitting on the edge of the bed while she fetched his pills. Her hands shook as he opened the bottle and shook out the medicine into her hand. She found more bottled water in the refrigerator and brought it back to him. If only the doctors could tell him what was wrong. She'd give everything she had to take away his pain.

"Here." She handed him the pill and the water and watched as he took the medicine.

She stayed with him until he fell asleep. She got him out of his clothes and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. She left the room with Sergio on the bed. The cat had come back as Emily had taken off Reid's shirt. She decided that the cat with him was fine this time. "Take care of him." She whispered and then went to make a phone call.

"Where's my baby cake?" Garcia asked as she and JJ entered Reid's apartment.

"Shh…." Emily brought her finger to her lips.

She indicated the shut door to Spencer's bedroom. "He's sleeping."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" JJ whispered as she put her purse on the kitchen table. "You call and say there's an emergency here and it freaked me out."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I just need you two to help me finish packing up this place for the move tomorrow."

"Well of course angel face." Garcia said. "We'll help you." She glanced at the closed bedroom door.

"I know you both care about him." Emily said. "I'm glad he has you both, but please don't ask questions. I made a promise."

Garcia and JJ nodded in unison. "We promise."

"Let's get to work."

Two hours later, JJ taped up the last box. "There," She laid down the tape dispenser and sat down on the only clear space on the couch.

"Thank you so much." Emily said as she stretched her arms over her head and winced.

"Are you sure you you're okay?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine; I'm just a little tired."

Garcia put and arm around Emily's shoulder. "Come on. We'll walk you out."

"I'm not leaving. It's bad enough that he has to move into that big house alone. I'm not leaving him on his last night here."

"Emily," JJ began.

"You don't have to say it JJ. Please just try to understand."

JJ picked up her bag. "I do understand. Remember that I turned up pregnant on accident too." She said.

"After you and Will had been dating for a year. You didn't leave him devastated and thinking you were dead. You didn't come back, fall into bed, and get pregnant. He hated me up until five months ago."

"He didn't hate you Emily. He's loved you for as long as I can remember." Garcia put in.

Emily dropped down in the space vacated by JJ. "Did everyone know that except for me?"

Her friends nodded. "We didn't say anything because it wasn't our place." JJ said.

"I fee like such a fool."

"As well you should," Garcia said. "You've got a good man in there Emily. You need to decide what you're going to do about it."

She sat there for ten minutes after they left just staring at her shoes and wondering how to fix the mess, they were in.

When he opened his eyes to the light of a new day three things presented themselves to him. His headache was gone, Sergio was sleeping on the chair next to the bed and Emily was curled up next to him. He couldn't remember how she'd got there, but he was happier than he'd been in days to have her warmth next to him.

"Hey," she'd pushed up on her elbows and was looking at him with sleepy eyes and a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel good. What happened?"

"You needed your pills last night. You fell asleep about nine, it's a little after seven right now."

"I guess I must have been tired."

"You were."

He lay back and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh!" He sat up and pulled away from Emily. "I've got to get busy. The guys are going to be here in two hours. I still have to pack -"

She stopped him by climbing into his lap and kissing him. "Don't worry about it. It's done."

"You shouldn't have -"

"I didn't do it. I called JJ and Garcia. They helped me."

He went red in the face. "You told them about me. I thought I could trust you. You said you wouldn't tell anyone." He pushed her away and jumped out of bed. He yanked on his robe and went to his closet. "I want you to leave."

"I didn't tell them. Do you really think I would do that to you?"

Her voice cracked like a whip to his heart. He dropped the pants he'd pulled out of the closet and turned back to fact her angry face.

"I'm sorry. I keep messing it up."

She sat up and reached for her shirt. "No, I'm the one that keeps messing it up. I think it's time for me to go."

"Please don't leave. I liked waking up with you." He hurried back to her side and sat on the bed. "At least let me make you breakfast. It won't be fancy, just some cereal and milk I haven't packed up. "

"I think that sounds wonderful." She smiled at him and rubbed her belly. "It's great being able to eat without throwing it up again."

"I'm sure." He laid his hand on her belly. "Hi baby. It's daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Be good and just grow strong and healthy."

"I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too."

"How about we get you ready to move?"

He sighed. "It's going to be a huge job."

"Yes it is, but one of the reason's I wanted to see you today is that I have a surprise for you."


	21. Going Home

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Going Home _**

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Rossi said.

Emily looked up in surprise. She hadn't noticed that everyone was gone except for her and Rossi.

"What are you talking about?"

Rossi took Reid's chair across from her desk. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I want to know why you feel it necessary to push Reid away after all you've done to him."

"It's none of your business." She pushed out of the chair. "I'm tired and I'm going home."

"No."

Her eyes went cold at his commanding tone, "Back off Rossi."

"I don't respond to that "daughter of an ambassador tone" you're taking with me. You're breaking Reid's heart again and I want to know why."

"I told you it's none of your business."

She picked up her bag and took one firm step toward the double glass doors leading to the elevator.

"Why don't you just admit that you're terrified and put all of us out of our misery?"

Her hands began to tremble. She swallowed hard and curled them into fists so he wouldn't see. "Don't push me! I don't want to hear it!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Especially not from someone that's been divorced three times. What do you know about keeping a relationship together David Rossi?"

To her surprise, he laughed at her. "You're right. I don't know anything about keeping a relationship together. I'm a cold and selfish man who doesn't care who he hurts with his brutal words and careless sense of humor."

She couldn't make her feet take the steps they needed to take to walk away from him and what he might say to her.

"Rossi -"

He waved her off as though waving off a fly. "I'm too old." He said. "I can't change and I don't want to change. I like my life the way it is. Reid isn't I, though. He's a kind, unselfish man who loves you desperately. He's pretending that going home alone every night doesn't hurt him, but we all know better."

He scowled at her surprised expression. "Right, I forgot that you hadn't noticed. "You're too wrapped up in your own feelings. It's all about you Emily Prentiss." He shoved a finger in her direction.

She didn't know why she suddenly felt like confiding in him. Perhaps it was because he was right, even though his words cut to the core of her being. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

He sighed. "Emily… Let me tell you a story."

She sat down because her feet hurt and they were swollen, not because she had any interest in what he had to tell her. "Fine, if it will get me out of here sooner rather than later."

"Don't worry; it's not a long tale." He smirked at her. "There was a man and his son. They liked to go sailing together. One weekend his father asked him to go sailing. The son said there wasn't enough wind for sailing. His father finally convinced him to go out on the water. Of course, the son was correct that there wasn't enough wind, but they spent an afternoon fishing and talking anyway. The father reminded his son after an afternoon of wonderful conversation and getting to know each other better than ever, that if he waited for the time to be just right for any occasion in life, he'd miss everything that was important."

Emily unfolded her arms from around her torso. "Are you finished Rossi?"

"I'm done." He said. He looked at his watch. "Now, I'd like to go home and enjoy a nice glass of brandy.

"I'm not stopping you." Emily said, but she couldn't quite manage anger anymore.

"Good, I'll leave you to your thoughts."

* * *

><p>She watched him walk away as though he didn't have a care in the world, and she supposed that he didn't. She, on the other hand, had something she needed to fix.<p>

Spice and the kittens were in the basket she'd gotten for them just before Spice had given birth four weeks ago. The kittens were climbing over each other and mewing. They were so cute now that they had opened their eyes and could play.

"I'll bet you think I'm crazy too." She said to Spice as she picked up the smallest of the kittens.

The tiny animal dug his claws into the material of her shirt and meowed loudly. It was black, with white feet, a white bib and a white tip of the tail. Its yellow eyes seemed to capture her in the same way that Spencer's eyes could capture her. The other kittens were destined for other homes, but she knew she couldn't give Toto away.

"Hey there Toto… How are you today?"

The other kittens meowed as if they wanted her attention too. She smiled down at them as they climbed over each other and Spice. Toto's brothers were black as Sergio and the only girl was a Calico just like Spice. The little female hissed as her brothers attacked her at the same time. She swiped her little paw at them and growled.

"That's right; don't let the boys gang up on you." Emily laughed, "Now I can't stay here and play with you tonight. I've been a bit of a bad girl." She said to Toto and his brothers and sister."

Toto meowed again and butted his tiny little head under her chin. "It's true. I have to go see Spencer and make it right."

* * *

><p>When she pulled up to his house, it was almost ten pm. She sat in the car debating the best way to approach him. She'd hurt him so badly and still he'd stood with her because of the baby.<p>

_He loves you! _

Somehow, she opened the door and got out with her go bag in one hand and her heart in the other. Rossi was right; she just had to hear it from someone else.

Night held sway over this neighborhood, but even though the chill of fall had come, there were a man and a woman walking along the sidewalk with their hands entwined. They nodded to her and continued their conversation as they walked slowly down the street. They wended their way along as if they had stepped out of some Gothic romance novel. The man inclined his head to the woman and she laughed. Emily stood there watching them until they vanished from sight around the corner. She bit back tears that wanted to flow because if she got started she'd never be able to stop.

Reid's home was completely dark except for a low flickering light in the living area. She frowned. If he'd had another headache, she hadn't seen it at work, but then, as Rossi had pointed out, she'd been missing a lot about Reid these days.

As she got closer to the house, she could hear piano music wafting from the house. She climbed the steps to the long covered porch and approached the living room window. It was open just a little and the curtains were pulled about halfway open so that she could see Reid playing the instrument she'd given him as a house-warming gift.

The ebony Steinway grand piano that used to stand in her father's library now stood in one corner of Reid's living room. It looked right there, as it never had in her family's ancestral home. Her eyes tracked to Reid sitting there in candlelight playing and her breath died in her throat. The wavering light of the candle threw his face into sharp relief as his shadow danced behind him. As the music, beautiful and heartbreaking, reached outward from the golden light, she saw what everyone had seen in the last weeks. Her beautiful Spencer suffered like some angel fallen from heaven. She thought she could almost see wings, tattered and broken from his descent to earth. She shook her head and bore down against tears. It was time to make the pain on his face, now so clear for her to see, go away for good.

She backed away from the eerie, mesmerizing music and the face of her own angel. She knocked on the door and waited, but the faint music didn't stop. "Spencer…" She called. "Please open the door."

The music stopped with discordant clash that made her wince. Minutes passed before he opened the door. He smiled, but the light in his eyes she was used to seeing was gone.

"It's late… What are you doing here?" He said.

"May I come in?"

He nodded and let her in. "I'm sorry about the lights. I didn't feel like bright light.

"Are you having another headache?"

He nodded again and went into the living room to sit down on the piano's bench. She followed him inside and took a seat on the couch. "Spencer… I came here to apologize."

He looked down at the ivory and black keys. One of his hands began pick out a tune she didn't recognize. His long fingers moved as though he didn't have conscious control over them.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," he said softly.

"Yes, I do Spencer. I keep screwing up." She looked away from his hands because they made her heart speed up and she had to say what she'd come to say.

He didn't contradict her; he just kept picking out the mournful little tune that raised the hair on the back of her neck. "Someone made me see that I've been a selfish bitch. I've hurt you so badly I wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again, but I hope you can. I want to come home Spencer. I don't want to spend one more minute without you."

He played as though he didn't hear her. He stared at the keyboard with the same concentration she saw when he had a problem he couldn't solve.

"Did you hear me Spencer?"

He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. His eyes lifted to hers and what she saw there made her hands begin to shake.

"I heard you."

"I felt so overwhelmed, and I forgot to think about you. Please forgive me."

He stood up and walked to her side. He sat down and stared at her, his continued silence beginning to scare her and it was worse than all those months dealing with Ian Doyle.

He reached over and touched her belly with trembling fingers. "I missed you." He said.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry."

"If I let you stay, you'll just leave again."

"No," the tears she had tried to keep back overflowed her eyelids and began to slide down her cheeks.

"Everyone leaves me. There's something wrong with me I guess." He dropped his head.

"There's nothing wrong with you." She reached out and cupped his face with her hands, bringing it up so she could see his eyes full of tears. "It's not your fault. It's my fault! It's everyone that's ever hurt you."

"Go away." He said.

"Spencer…"

"I said go away."

"No!"

She pulled him into her arms and held on tight when he tried to pull away from her. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay. We're going to be a family. I swear to you on the life of our child. I love you and I'm never going to hurt you again."

"I don't know if I can believe you." He said.

"What can I do?"

He looked up at her with the eyes of a badly used child. "I don't know. I should tell you to go, but I need you. I need you." He repeated. "I love you and the baby. Please don't go away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He twisted his hands into her hair and pulled her close. "I believe you." He kissed her and something that had been wrong for the last few months righted in his embrace.

* * *

><p>"Why did you come here?" He asked her hours later.<p>

She shifted awkwardly in his arms, trying to find a more comfortable way to lie. "Rossi told me off and made me see that it's all been about me."

"I'll have to thank him in the morning."

She slapped his bare shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, he deserves a thank you. He made me see that I was a selfish bitch. Yeah, we made a mistake when we let out passion for each other get the best of us, but I'm not sorry we're going to have a baby."

His hand stroked her belly sending shivers up her spine. "I'm not sorry either." He agreed.

"Everything happened so fast and I got caught up in it. I let all the mistakes I made drag me down. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'm sorry for running off and buying this house without talking to you about it."

"I'm not mad about that. In fact, I'm glad you made the decision. We need a bigger place. You're the logical one, I should be thanking you."

He laughed in the dark room and hugged her closer. "We've both screwed up Emily. It's over now so let's just start back at the beginning.

She shifted again, pulling the bed sheets around her breasts. "Sorry, it's tough to get comfortable anymore and it's only going to get worse."

"Actually, there are several symptoms you should be aware of as your pregnancy progresses. You may experience problems with hemorrhoids -"

"Aargh… Did you have to mention that first?"

"I thought that would get a rise out of you."

She smacked him again. "Don't make me hurt you."

He kissed her hard enough to make her legs go to jelly.

"You won't get your way by kissing me." She informed him.

"Hasn't failed me so far."

The bed shook suddenly and they flinched together as an irritated meow sounded in the darkness. "Oh right, he kind of sleeps here every night."

"Why do I try?"

"You lost that battle a long time ago." He informed her and she knew he was smirking in the dark.

"Then I guess I'll have to start training the kittens early."

She heard him laugh in the dark. "Where are the kittens? I miss seeing them and Spice."

"I took them to Garcia's. Violet was thrilled to play baby sitter. I thought you and I need this time alone. Well… Alone except for Sergio."

On cue, the cat meowed in the darkness and Emily snorted.

"He's a smart ass remember." Spencer said.

"I remember."

She snuggled closer to him and fell into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.


	22. Moving Again

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Moving Again _**

Reid lifted the last of Emily's books from another cardboard box. He grimaced as he carried them to the bookcase. His arm ached a little, but he could deal with that better than a bullet in his leg or his headaches.

He put the books on the floor and sat down with his legs straight out in front of him. He picked up one stack and began to alphabetize them. He was in the middle of this task when Lucy appeared out of nowhere and climbed up on of his outstretched legs. She meowed loudly startling him out of his thoughts. "I can't play right now." He informed her. "I'm busy cataloguing.

The tiny kitten mewed at him. One of the black kittens dashed into view and sat down next to Reid. He sat up and batted his paw at Reid's hand.

The two male kittens looked so much alike that he and Emily couldn't tell them apart. One of them was supposed to be named Ace of Spades or Ace for short, and the other Phantom. Reid thought Emily wanting to name one of the kittens Ace of Spades in honor of Reid's prowess with the cards was silly. Of course, she reminded him that he'd named her cat Pumpkin Spice. He thought the black cat batting at his hand, was Ace, as Phantom liked to hide and appear and disappear like a little ghost from room to room.

The two cats leapt at each other, fighting on his legs like - well like cats and dogs. He laughed and left aside his job to pick up the kittens, one in each hand. "You should try to get along." He informed them. "You're siblings."

He realized that he was trying to reason with five-week-old kittens. "I think I need a break from unpacking." He told them.

Ace licked at his fingers enthusiastically. Lucy mewed at him. He put them both on his lap and lay down on the hardwood floor. The next thing he knew, Toto and Phantom had joined the kittens walking up and down his long thin frame. They played, mewed and licked each other and his hands and face.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than use me to play on?" Reid asked.

Lucy lay down across his neck and began to purr. "Hey… Since when did I become your pillow?"

He picked up the little calico and held her up over his face. She was warm and soft in his hands. He could feel the beat of her heart through her ribs and the way the sides of her body moved in and out, as she breathed.

"Did you know that kittens should stay with their mothers a minimum of eight weeks, but if possible they should be with her for twelve? You can be weaned at eight weeks, but you'll still have the need to occasionally nurse. Kittens that are taken away from their mothers before then can develop nursing habits on other cats, humans, or fabric. This behavior can continue into adulthood. Kittens need their mother to teach them things like socializing with humans and other cats, and using the litter box."

Lucy licked his fingers and mewed. The licking tickled Reid and he began to laugh. She twisted a bit in his hands so he put her down with her brothers. One of the black kittens had disappeared again. "I guess Phantom has better things to do with his time." Reid said to the cats. "I should take his example and finish with Emily's books."

He sat up startling Toto into running under the couch. Lucy inserted her claws into the leg of Reid's pants and began to climb up. "Watch it," He pulled her off his leg into his hands again. "You've got sharp little claws which is a good thing because the claws of a cat are its protection against harm."

Lucy mewed up at him; her green eyes reminded him of Emily for some reason.

"I guess you don't care about that." He put her down again.

Lucy crawled into his lap and curled up.

"Hey… You can't sleep there. I've got books to put away for Emily."

He picked up the kitten and held her up against his shoulder. "I'm very happy Emily decided to move in here. She's going to have a baby and we're going to be a family. We're going to do all the things that families should do, like go on vacations and eat dinner together. I'm never going to walk away from my little boy or girl."

He put Lucy on the couch and stood up. "The books aren't going to unpack and catalog themselves." He stretched his arms up over his head and groaned, "Time to get back to work."

* * *

><p>Emily unzipped the last of her luggage and began taking out garments to hang in the closet. She reached into a small box on the bed with all her hangers. At least this time she'd remembered to pack them separately. There wouldn't be tears this time as she packed. As great as the apartment had been, this home was so much better.<p>

She unfolded a dark red blouse and settled it on the hanger. Her eyes took in the room as she walked over to the huge walk in closet that was part of the master suite. The room had beautiful crown molding and plastered walls painted royal blue. She stopped right in front of the door to the closet and smiled. Reid wouldn't tell her who helped him to decorate the room in the two months it had taken her to get it together and move in. He claimed he'd done it on his own, but she still wondered. He'd added a beautiful rosewood dressing table for her with a heart shaped mirror in the corner, and a bench with velvet upholstery in stripes of royal blue and silver.

She remembered just looking at him when he'd shown her the completed look two days ago. He'd said that blues were relaxing and she had to admit that he was right. She sort of felt as if she was in peaceful aquarium at times.

She went back to the bed and touched the twisted bedposts of the huge bed. He'd bought it from a little second hand shop in DC and had it restored. It was twice the size of the bed he'd had in his old apartment and she teased him unmercifully about needing lots of space to sleep. He'd replied that beds weren't just for sleeping and they might as well be comfortable.

She shook her head and took the blouse back to the closet. When she opened the door, Sergio hurried out meowing at her. "Hey… I didn't shut you in there. You should know better than to hide in the closet." She scolded as she hung up her shirt.

Sergio jumped up on the bed and lay down right in the middle of the royal blue and silver comforter that covered matching sheets. He stretched out on his side and twitched his tail.

"I miss you." She said to the cat.

Sergio flicked his tail lazily and stared at her with eyes that always seemed to know things. She didn't know what things they knew, but they knew mysteries.

"I'll bet you think I'm crazy for not moving here two months ago."

She reached for another shirt, a battered pink and white tee shirt she used to wear for cleaning before she couldn't fit in it anymore. She dropped the shirt back in the suitcase and placed her hands on her belly. "We're going to be okay from now on." She said to the baby. "We're going to live in this beautiful house with daddy and three cats." She began to laugh. "I never thought I'd have one cat, much less three."

Sergio climbed to his feet and walked slowly to her open suitcase at the edge of the bed. He climbed inside and lay down.

"Hey… That's not your new bed." She scolded, picking him up and putting him on the bed.

He hissed at her and jumped off the bed. "You don't scare me." She informed him.

He jumped up on the bench in front of her dressing table. He sat up on his haunches, looking like an Egyptian statue. Emily smirked at him and continued with her unpacking as Sergio watched her.

She was nearly finished when the baby kicked her. She dropped the grey slacks she was hanging to the floor and put her hands to her belly. She'd felt the baby move often and had felt it kick, but never when Spencer was so close. She stood indecisive in the middle of the closet, not sure, if she should call him into the room. She remembered that he freaked out when JJ had encouraged him to feel Henry kicking in the womb.

She looked back at Sergio. "What do you think Sergio?" The cat did not move or respond in anyway. "You're no help at all." She said.

She went to the head of the stairs and shouted down to the first floor. "Spencer!"

He hurried out of living room and peered up at her with a very anxious face. "What's wrong?"

"Come upstairs for a minute." She turned back for their room as his feet sounded on the stair risers.

He hurried up behind her when she was halfway back to the bedroom. "What is it?"

His beautiful eyes dashed back and forth over her face. "I'm sorry I scared you Spencer. I'm fine. The baby kicked." She said continuing down the hall to their bedroom. "I thought if it happened again, you'd like to feel it."

He stopped in the doorway. She picked up his left hand and put it on her belly. He didn't say anything, but his eyes did not look convinced as they waited to see if the baby would kick again. As they waited, she watched his face and how he breathed. He seemed to relax for the first time in days. They stared at each other their breath synchronizing. As always, the scent of coffee lingered around him and mingled with his unique scent that she loved. He suddenly moved in very close and closed his eyes. Her mouth met his and melded with her lips. His arms pulled her as close as he could, and she buried her hands in his hair. The kiss lasted and lasted until her heart began pounding with the need for oxygen.

"What was that for?" She said breathlessly.

"I love you and I'm glad you're here."

"Me too… Are you sorry that you didn't feel the baby kick yet."

"A little, but as your pregnancy progresses, the baby will kick more and more often. It's going to be very uncomfortable for you."

"As opposed to what it is now."

He went pink and she laughed. "Come on and help me finish up with the last of the unpacking."

Sergio meowed at them and Reid jumped a little making Emily laugh. The cat jumped down and ran over to rub up against Reid's leg. "I am used to feeling you rub my leg when you want a treat." Reid said irritably.

Emily laughed. "At least one of your babies is making themselves known to daddy."

"That's not funny."

She leaned in for another kiss. "Go give him the treat. It'll get you out of helping me finish."

Reid grinned at her.

"I knew that would make you happy. Go away."

"I love you." He said.

"Yeah, whatever, just go take care of the cat." She smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

Reid picked up Sergio. "Should we go down and have a treat and you can see your babies."

Sergio yawned and Reid laughed. "I guess that means that fatherhood is old hat to Sergio."

"It's a good thing you're not him." Emily said.

"You know I can't wait." Spencer said as he left the room.

She went back to the suitcase, picked up the last of her blouses, and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Spencer as a father. She was sure it would be too cute for words.


	23. Pet Adoption Blues

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Pet Adoption Blues _**

The tiny orange and green toy jingled merrily as Emily dropped it into the storage basket with its fellows and placed the basket on the end table. She sighed and dusted off her hands.

"What are you doing?" Reid squeaked from behind her.

"I was just putting the cats' toys away."

"You shouldn't be stooping over like that."

"Would you rather I tip and fall over them?" She responded irritably.

She sat on the arm of the couch and stared at the small basket. Spencer went around and sat next to her as Spice jumped up on the couch. Sergio lay draped over the back of Emily's glider rocker staring at them with inquiring bright eyes.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, rubbing her arm.

"I don't want to give all the kittens away." She burst out. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

"We can't keep all of them. They're going to good homes where they will be loved. We'll be able to see them as often as we want." He tried to soothe.

"It's not the same as having them here."

Spice crawled up into Spencer's lap and batted a paw at Emily's arm. "I think she agrees with me."

"Cats don't form the same kind of emotional attachments that humans do. She'll get over it in time."

"She's a mother; she's always going to miss her kittens." Emily argued. "I don't care if you're a genius and you know everything there is to know about the behavior of cats. I know she's going to miss them."

Spice crawled out of Reid's lap and into Emily's arms. "See… I told you she knows."

"Everyone is tempted to anthropomorphize their pets. It's our way of attaching importance to them in our lives. You're not the first to do it and you won't be the last."

"Spencer, I know you're just trying to ease my guilt." She put Spice down on the ground and joined Reid on the couch, going into his arms. "I just feel like I'm taking away her babies."

"This isn't like kidnapping a child."

"Of course it's not like that," She snapped. "Oh you wouldn't understand. You're not a mother." She wiggled out of his embrace and stood up.

"Emily please don't be that way."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She left him sitting there staring at her. Spice followed her out of the room. She went to the bathroom for the tenth time that morning leaving Spencer with Sergio. When she walked into her bedroom, Toto and Lucy were battling each other on the floor next to the bed. Toto hissed and swiped at Lucy who tackled him by ramming him from the side. Toto rolled over and sprang to his feet. He ran out of the bedroom skidding a little on the blue and silver geometric pattern throw rug just inside the door. He regained his footing and streaked out of the room with Lucy hot on his tail.

Emily smiled then frowned. The kitties were so cute. How could they give them away? She went to her dressing table and sat down on the bench or rather sort of dropped down on the bench. She rubbed her belly and sighed. "I'm glad I'm going to have you baby." She said. "I just wish the next nine weeks were over."

She looked at her face in the mirror. Spencer had said more than once since the kittens were born that Emily was transferring her mothering instincts to them because their baby hadn't been born yet. She'd laughed him off, but maybe he was right. It didn't matter if she was transferring her mothering instincts or not, the time was coming that they'd have to give up the kittens to their new homes.

* * *

><p>Sergio jumped down off the chair back to the seat and from the seat to the floor. He hurried over to where Reid sat on the couch staring into space and thinking about his conversation with Emily.<p>

"Women," he remarked to the cat that leaped up on the couch.

Sergio meowed softly and butted his head into Reid's side. Spencer picked him up and began scratching the top of his head.

"Do you think I'm just brushing off Emily and Spice's feelings?"

Sergio stretched his neck under Reid's fingers and began to purr.

"See, that's what I mean. It's no big deal to give the kittens away to good families. I mean, if we'd been responsible owners and got you and Spice fixed this wouldn't be an issue."

Sergio suddenly struggled out of his hands and jumped off his lap. He ran out of the room and disappeared up the stairs to the second floor.

"What did I say?" Spencer wondered, and then he shook his head. "I'm doing it too. The cats don't care what we do." He insisted even as he knew that wasn't true.

He was about to get up and go to his home office when Lucy and Toto ran into the room. They chased each other around then hurried to where he stood. They both meowed up at him at the same time. He picked them up and held one in each hand. They were too cute for their own good and he suddenly realized that Emily was right. It was going to hurt them all when the kittens were gone.

* * *

><p>The doorbell startled Reid out of his thoughts three hours later. He's gone to his piano and was trying to practice, but he couldn't get four little kittens out of his mind.<p>

He opened the door to find Garcia, Morgan and Violet there. "Hey sweet cheeks… You going to let us in."

"Oh yeah, come on in." He shut the door behind them on the cold early winter day that looked like it wanted to snow.

"Can I see them now?" Violet enthused. "I've only seen them once and they were too little to play."

"Alright, but remember to be careful. They're only three months old." Reid admonished.

"I'm not totally dumb." Violet said rolling her eyes. "You'd think I was going to go crazy."

"I didn't mean -"

"Stop now while you're ahead man," Morgan advised him.

Violet pulled off her purple plaid coat and matching hat; her black hair stood up as always and her eyes sparkled merrily. She went in search of the kittens, while Spencer took Garcia and Morgan to the living room. Morgan slipped out of his leather jacket and took Garcia's leopard print coat. She pushed up her tortoise shell glasses and looked around the room.

"I can see you finally got everything settled."

Her eyes roamed over the stone fireplace in shades of brown and gold to the gas flames dancing in the grate. The huge black piano stood in one corner, but didn't overtake the rest of the room with its black leather couch, easy chair and glass coffee table. A gold throw blanket with green and brown patterns running over it lay across the back of the couch, with a matching rug on the floor. A warm room looked just right for Emily and Spencer she thought.

"Garcia?"

She realized that Spencer had been trying to get her attention. "Sorry, I was just looking over the room. You and Emily have done a great job."

"Thank Emily; she and JJ did all of this." He said.

"It looks great." Morgan agreed.

"When are JJ and Hotch getting here with Henry and Jack?" Garcia wanted to know.

"I don't know. They're supposed to be here at any time."

"Where's Emily?" Morgan asked.

"She's upstairs. She's not feeling up to coming down here for this." He said.

"I should go see her." Garcia started to get up.

"Please don't," Reid put a hand on her arm. "She's taking a nap."

"Alright sweet cheeks, I know she's been tired lately."

"I'm glad Hotch forced her to go part time. I'd be happier if she were off work completely until the baby is born."

"You know as well as I do that you can't make Emily do what she doesn't want to do." Morgan said.

The bell rang again and he opened it to find JJ, Henry, Will, Jack and Hotch on the snow-dusted porch. "Come in…" He opened the door wide.

* * *

><p>Reid went slowly up the stairs with one kitten in his hands. He carried the remaining member of Spice and Sergio's little family into the master bedroom. Emily was sitting up with her back against a couple of pillows and Spice in her lap.<p>

"You got your wish to keep Toto." He said putting the kitten down on the bed with his mothers.

"Are you mad that I didn't come down?"

He slid onto the bed, put, and arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. Believe it or not, I didn't want them to go either."

She looked up at him with beautiful dark eyes. "I thought all that talk about anthropomorphizing your pets was -"

"All just talk," he interrupted. "I still don't think that I matters as much to Spice as you think, but it matters to you and it matters to me."

"I thought you were the tough FBI agent that could handle anything." She said.

"I thought that was you." He countered.

"So, which one went to which kid?" Emily asked.

"Henry decided he liked Lucy, and Violet took Ace. That left Phantom for Jack. I'm surprised that the kids didn't fight over them. It's also a good thing we got those collars for Ace and Phantom.

"They're good kids. I'm glad they're all happy. I am surprised that Hotch agreed to let Jack have a cat, but I'm glad he did."

"He told me that it was a great way for Jack to learn a little responsibility. He's at the age that's important."

"I'm glad." She hugged him tight relishing in the warmth of his body.

"Me too."

Sergio leapt up on the bed as Toto sniffed around Spice and curled up next to Emily. Sergio draped across Reid's leg. "Here we all are," Emily smirked, "You and me, the baby and our cats. Who knew we go from two to six so fast?"

Spencer laughed. "It's a good thing I bought a bigger house."


	24. New Life

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_New Life_**

He decided that white was his new favorite color. Okay… So white was the absence of color, not a color in and of itself, but it didn't matter to him as he surveyed the view out the window. As far as he could see, there was white over every surface broken only by the iron grey of tree bark, the forest green of pine trees and the coal black of road surfaces that were beginning to emerge from under the blanketing of snow. The sun hid behind steel-grey clouds and pewter skies. It didn't matter that no sun shone on him because the sun lived in his heart.

He reached out and touched the glass, hissing a little at the cold living in the smooth surface. The room behind him was warm and comforting despite where he was because everything had turned out all right.

The night before started with a storm, that threatened to bury all of Virginia in snow and with pain and uncertainty. Sometime in the early morning hours, he wasn't sure, everything changed, the snow had stopped and pain had turned to unbearable joy. Well… The pain was over for him, but he knew Emily would be in pain for some weeks to come and he'd have to step in and be Super Dad.

He found as he touched the glass, even though it warmed a little under his fingers, that the chill in his heart at thinking about the last twelve hours couldn't be banished so easily.

_He closed his eyes and remembered how excited he'd been. They'd managed to make it to the hospital before the brunt of the storm hit. He'd been looking out the window in her room and watching the wind blow white flakes around the hospital as if they were trying to get in. Perhaps they were, to add to the palpable sense of gloom and dread taking up residence in his heart. He hurried back to Emily and took her hand. Tears were running down her cheeks as she watched the doctor reading the results of the baby's heart monitor. _

_The small red headed doctor shook her head. "No… I don't see enough of an improvement in your baby's heart rate. We need to do an immediate C-section." _

_Emily's eyes pleaded with Reid and his heart squeezed at the naked panic in her. He had to be strong, he thought. He had to support her. "It'll be alright Emily. If they have to, they'll have the baby out in sixty seconds." _

"_He's right," Dr. McDonald agreed. "I promise I'll take good care of both of you." She patted Emily's hand. "Let's get you prepped."_

_After that, it was all a whirl. Literally, five minutes later, they were wheeling Emily out to surgery. He was forbidden to go in with her because of the severity of the need for the operation. _

_He suddenly couldn't breathe as he watched them take away his reasons for living. The weight on his chest only increased until he felt like someone was on his chest. He leaned against the wall and tried to think of all the happy times they'd had since he and Emily had moved into their house. They'd been so happy for the last couple of months. Was this all there was? Was this end of his happiness? Was fate once again going to set in and rip away all he knew and loved? Oh, God… please watch over them. Don't take them away from me. I need them._

_It seemed like it had been hours, when in reality it was a little less than thirty minutes later when a small dark haired nurse came out of the operating theater and brought him his son, healthy and pink._

"_You're got a beautiful little boy." She smiled up at him. "He's perfectly healthy." _

"_What happened?" Reid asked as she placed the small boy in his arms._

"_The cord was around his neck, but Dr. McDonald had him out very quickly so he's going to be just fine." _

_Reid couldn't take his eyes off the boy who had lots of dark hair and a beautiful little face. It didn't matter if the boy was a little wrinkly. He was pink, healthy and beautiful. Tears filled his eyes as he stared down at the sleeping baby. "Thank you God." He whispered. _

"_You can see Emily in a bit." The nurse patted his arm. _

"_Thank you and please tell Emily I love her." He choked. "Please thank Dr. McDonald for me." _

"_I will." _

_She took back the baby from him, and his arms felt empty, but he knew there were things they needed to do for Emily and for his son. He'd see him again soon." _

He was called back to the present by a small shifting sound. He turned to see Emily trying to sit up in bed. She had the most the most joyful smile he'd ever seen on her lovely face. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail leaving her bangs over her beautiful eyes. They sparkled at him and he went to her because they called him more effectively than her voice.

"What are you thinking?" She asked very quietly.

"Why are you trying to sit up? You need to rest." He ignored her question.

Her smile widened even as her eyes took on a slightly puzzled aspect. "I'm going to need to nurse the baby."

As if on cue, their son began to cry. Reid hurried over to the bassinet and picked up the wriggling baby.

"Are you sure you should nurse him. You just had surgery."

"The doctor said it would be okay as long as I'm careful. She said the pain drugs won't hurt him except to make him a little sleepy." She added seeing clearly, what Reid was thinking in his eyes.

"Why don't I help by propping you up a bit? I can help support the baby too." Reid offered.

He helped her sit up a bit and used one free hand to support the baby so that he didn't hurt her tummy. "I'm sorry I scared you again." She said as she encouraged the newborn to latch on.

He laughed with love and relief. "It's okay… I just have to get used to the fact that our lives are always going to be filled with drama."

"It's about time you came to that conclusion, and I thought you were a genius."

He laughed again. "I love you Emily. That means taking all that comes with it."

"Are you saying I'm a pain in the ass?"

He rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't use that language in front of little ears."

He reached down and touched the top of his son's head, brushing his fingertips over the rough fabric of the little blue knitted cap the boy wore perched on his head.

"He's busy eating. He's not listening to us." Emily informed him.

"I can see that. He has quite the appetite."

They watched in silence as Chase Declan Reid nursed hungrily at his mother's breast. Spencer's eyes pricked as his tiny little boy took nourishment from the woman he loved above all others.

"Baby…" Emily said as she shifted Chase in her arms to burp him when he finished his meal.

"What?" He couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Are you sure you're okay with his name?"

He hugged her tighter. "I told you I'm fine with it. You let me choose Chase and I told you I'm fine with Declan. Ian Doyle is out of our lives. You loved his son enough to make his father think he was dead to save him from growing into his father. You gave him a chance at a better life."

"I thought you'd be the last person to think taking a boy from his father was okay."

Reid sighed, but also smiled as Chase gave a little burp and spit up a little of his mother's milk onto Emily's shoulder.

"You'd think that I would, considering what happened to me as a child, but Declan is different. My father left for reasons that I hate, but I can understand. You took Declan from his father to save him from a life of evil. If you'd left him there, the odds are extremely high that he'd have turned out just like Doyle and I tremble at that thought."

He felt her let out a shaking breath. "I just wanted to save him from his father."

He kissed her head. "I know that. Did you know that Declan means full of goodness?"

She shook her head as she continued to rock Chase gently in her arms. "I didn't know that."

"I chose Chase because I thought if we had a girl I'd name her Dianna. My mother's name is the same as Diana Goddess of the Hunt. Chase is the male equivalent of that name. My mother was so brilliant. She loved learning and knowledge. No matter how smart Chase is, I want him to learn and grow wise, like his mother."

"No," Emily said with tears in her eyes. "Like his father. You're the wisest man I know Spencer Reid."

"Let's not debate my wisdom," Spencer argued. "Let's just ask God that our son be doubly blessed in wisdom and goodness."

"We'll ask it of God," Emily said bowing her head with Reid.

He closed his eyes to pray, and say thanks for the safe arrival of his son and for Emily passing through her Valley Of Shadow to the other side.

* * *

><p>Garcia and Violet entered the hospital room with Morgan behind them and their hands full of colorful balloons, flowers and gift bags.<p>

"Good heavens PG. Did you buy out every store in DC?" Emily asked over her laughter.

"You know going overboard is my biggest personality flaw." Garcia said as Morgan grinned and Violet giggled. "Still, I don't apologize. This is Reid's baby, my little sweet cheeks." She shoved everything she carried at Morgan, who had no choice but to take them or let them drop to the floor. Garcia made beeline for Chase in his crib and began to coo over him.

"Well… Should we say goodbye to our son now or later?" Emily quipped.

Reid hurried to Garcia's side. "Don't forget to support his head." He warned as she picked up the sleeping infant.

"I know sweet cheeks, now go away."

"I told you this would happen." Morgan said as he and Violet put down their burdens.

"Can I hold him please," Violet nearly jumped up and down in her excitement.

"I don't think -" Reid began.

"Of course you can." Garcia and Emily chorused.

Penelope passed over the boy to Violet who held him like a pro. She smiled down at Chase as his eyes opened to slits and then shut again. "He looked up at me." She said happily.

"Actually, the ability of newborn babies to focus -"

"Why don't you, Morgan and I go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee?" Garcia interrupted as Emily tried not to laugh.

"Alright…" Reid agreed, his eyes lighting up.

"I knew that would get your attention sweet cheeks." She tugged on his arm. "You look like you need sleep too."

"Garcia!"

"Don't argue with her." Morgan advised.

"Why do you all feel it necessary to gang up me?" Reid complained.

"Because you never listen," Morgan said dragged him from the room.


	25. Overprepared or Overprotective

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all... I just want to thank all my loyal readers. Much thanks to my wonderful beta for her ideas, suggestions, and support. _**

**_Overprepared or Overprotective _**

It felt like he stood inside a whirlwind… in the eye of a storm that raged around him, but would engulf him in seconds if he didn't do something fast. He was paralyzed, by the mess around him and by the sheer misery of his son. It was his responsibility to take care of Chase, to make sure his little boy had everything he needed in these first few weeks of life, but so far, he had failed with flying colors.

Don't just stand there like an idiot. Get busy before Emily tries to take over. Remember what the doctor said, she needs to rest so her incision can heal.

He lifted his shoulder and his head to his full height. He was a genius and a profiler of human behavior, surely he could handle taking care of a seven pound three ounce baby.

Chase didn't seem to share in Reid's new found self-awareness. He screamed at the top of his lungs while his father stood frozen in place.

"Spencer…"

Emily's call snapped his head around so fast his neck cramped. "Ow… Damn it."

He rubbed at his neck trying to dig out the cramp while trying to think of something to tell Emily that would keep her in the down stairs guest room instead of trying to take over.

"It's alright Emily. I'm just changing his diaper."

She didn't replay which wasn't a good sign. At least her voice had broken his paralysis. He returned his attention to Chase who wriggled and kicked his legs, while waving his arms around with clenched fists. His eyes were squeezed shut and his little face was crimson.

"Okay little buddy… I know I suck at being a dad, but could you just keep it down for a minute. Mommy's supposed to be resting and -"

"What's going on?"

He whirled around to see Emily standing there with her hand on her abdomen. "You're supposed to taking it easy. The doctor said -"

"I know I'm supposed to be in bed, but I can't ignore my little boy when he's unhappy."

"I'm doing the best I can." Reid retorted.

He went back to the change table and unfolded a diaper. Chase shook his head back and forth and wriggled his little body so that Reid couldn't get the diaper under his bottom. "Chase, please cooperate with daddy."

Chase let loose with a stream of urine that hit Reid square in the face. He recoiled back and knocked into the dresser next to the change table. Two stuffed dogs from Chase's Aunt Penelope fell off along with a small toy train.

"Damn it!" Reid shouted again.

"Don't yell at him."

"I'm not yelling at him Emily. Please just get back to bed. I can handle it.

He wrestled the diaper under Chase and began struggling with the tape fasteners.

"Don't forget the powder."

He glared at her and picked up the baby powder. By the time he got the tapes fastened around Chase's legs, he was sweating like he'd run a mile. Chase's piercing screams tore at his heart even though he knew that his son would calm down. He refused to look at Emily until he had replaced the cute little green and white sleeper with a sleeping puppy on the front.

Chase sniffed and gradually stopped crying after Reid wrapped him in one of the light blue receiving blankets JJ had given him that had one belonged to Henry. He tucked Chase into his arms and began to rock him in an up and down motion that soothed his little man back to sleep.

When he looked up from Chase's beautiful little face, there were tears running down Emily's face. She turned and walked as fast as she could out of the room and down the hall.

"Oh boy, I think mommy's upset." Reid said quietly. "I better put you down and go talk to her."

He carefully lowered the baby into his crib and pulled the light yellow sheets with ducks around his little body. He stood there staring at him for a long time trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had this tiny little life depending on him.

* * *

><p>Emily lay on her back propped up on several fat pillows with the comforter pulled up around her chest. Tears rolled down her face and her cheeks were as red as her eyes. She sniffed, wiping her nose with a nose pillow as her mother always called it. She glanced up at him and then turned over on her side, to face the wall opposite from him.<p>

"Emily… I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I was just thinking I've been sitting here feeling sorry for myself for the last two days."

"Emily I don't know -"

She turned over and held out her arms. He hurried over to her and climbed onto the bed. He hugged her as carefully as he could.

"I don't know why I'm acting this way. You've been so great taking care of Chase and all I can do is get mad because I'm jealous."

He stroked her back as she talked into his shoulder. "I swore I'd never act this way again. I thought I was done with the whole hormonal pregnancy thing."

"Actually, most women have some trouble with what is commonly known as the baby blues. Your body is trying to readjust its hormone levels now that Chase has been born. Only five to twenty five percent of women experience post partum depression and post partum psychosis is even less common."

She pulled back and surveyed him. Her red-rimmed eyes smiled a little. "You don't know how comforting I find your statistics."

He grinned at her. "I'm glad to be of service my lady."

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "You're a real funny man Spencer Reid."

He let go of her and scooted around until he sat next to her with his back up against the headboard and some pillows. "I was thinking last night when you were feeding him at three in the morning abut the conversation we had a week before he was born."

She smiled broadly. "I remember… You were freaking out."

"I was not freaking out."

"Spencer."

He grabbed one of her hand and held it tight. "Okay, so I freaked out a little.

He remembered that night, when Emily had caught him with his lists and had confronted him about them. It made him smile and laugh.

"What is it?" Emily said.

"Just remembering what you said that night.

_He'd been in the bathroom with one of the many lists he'd made in the last month without Emily's knowledge. He figured she had enough on her mind. He was currently on his knees with the cupboard doors open beneath the sink. _

"_What are you doing?" Emily had said from behind him. _

_He's jumped and missed being brained by a hair. "What?" He said very irritably. _

"_Why are you on your knees with your head in the cupboard?" _

_He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound like an excuse. He couldn't come up with anything under the gaze of her dark, beautiful eyes. She'd know if he was trying to snow her. She always knew. _

"_I was just getting the bathroom ready for the baby. Do you know how many caustic and poisonous substances are in a bathroom cupboard, not to mention all the dangerous chemicals in a kitchen? I have to make it safe for the baby." _

_He noticed that Emily was smirking at him and he didn't like it at all. "What's so funny?" He squeaked. _

"_You're funny… You do know that the baby won't be crawling under the sink for at least six months." _

"_Actually most babies start to creep or crawl at around 7 months." _

"_Okay, so I was off by a month." Emily said rolling her eyes. "That just makes my point." _

"_We shouldn't put off baby proofing the house. JJ said that -" _

_Emily held up her hand. "I know you want to make this house completely safe for our baby, but you know that's impossible. Our child is going to fall, is going to get bumps and bruises. You can't protect him or her from that forever." _

_He climbed to his feet, dusting off his hands. "You sound like you think its okay." He accused. _

"_I'm not saying that it's okay. It's just that now days everyone tries so hard to keep kids from getting so much as a scratch. How is a child supposed to learn if they don't ignore mom once and try to touch a hot stove, or trip and fall and skin their knees? I don't want our child to get hurt. If I could, I'd tuck him or her away until adulthood I would, but I can't do that. You're not going to be less of a father if your child gets a scraped knee."_

"_I just don't want my baby to get hurt by something in the kitchen cupboard under the sink." _

_Emily took his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Don't worry. I talked to JJ too. She and Will are happy to help us baby proof the house. Our baby isn't going to get seriously hurt by cleaning chemicals or getting into the medicine cabinet."_

_He followed her down the hall. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain Emily." _

"_You want to be a good dad. I'm more than okay with that, just take it one-step at a time. You don't have to be Super dad." _

_He stopped at the top of the staircase. "I'm not trying to be Super dad." _

_She kissed him. "Then why do you have to do lists all over the house. You have little check marks next to things like paint the nursery and ask JJ if we can borrow their old car seat." _

"_I read this article called "How to prepare for a baby." _

"_So that's why you stocked up a year on diapers, baby wipes, powder and lotion in the baby's room." _

_He pulled away from her laughing eyes. "If you're going to laugh…"_

"_I'm sorry Spencer. It just made me laugh to see that you organized all the clothes we have by size, function and color." _

"_It's easier to find that way." He said indignantly. "In fact if you want I can organize your clothes -"_

_She put a hand over his mouth. "Don't even say it Dr. Reid."_

Reid came back to the present when Emily squeezed his hand. "So you think I'm going over board." He asked.

"No I think you're going about things like I've come to expect from you. Just know that I'm probably going to be moody and jealous of all the bonding you get to do with Chase until I'm back to normal."

As if on cue, the baby began to cry. "Here we go again," Reid said. "I think that's his hungry cry."

"I'm glad... I need to be with him."


	26. Coffee and A Kitten

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n many thanks again to my wonderful readers and my beta for all her help and ideas_**

**_Coffee and a Kitten_**

The hard won peace at the Reid-Prentiss household was shattered by the unhappy wail of Chase Reid. His angry cry was a sharp counterpoint to the sunlight streaming in through the window. It was the first week of March and Chase was two weeks old.

Spencer was in the act of making his first cup of coffee for the day when his son began to make his displeasure known. "Daddy's coming baby boy." He called, leaving his coffee cup steaming on the dark grey marble counter top.

When Reid entered the nursery, Emily was there attempting to lift her baby from his crib. Reid leapt across the room and took his son from her. "What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"I want to feed my son." She snapped.

"You know you're not supposed to lift anything, even the baby until the doctor says it's okay."

She dropped down into the rocking chair and stared out the window. "You don't understand."

"I understand that you love Chase. I love both of you more than anything in my life. I need for my son to have a healthy mother."

Her eyes slid back to his face. "I hate this. It's like I'm being punished for all the pain I put you through."

He put Chase on the changing table and began to remove his little sleeper for a fresh diaper. He didn't know what to say to Emily. She had the right to be upset that she couldn't help him take care of their son.

"It's not your fault." He decided to say as Chase cried, kicked his legs and waved his arms around.

"It is my fault. I betrayed your trust in the worst way. I didn't stop there." She said while the rocker creaked. "I win your trust back and then throw it in your face again. I deserve everything I get."

Reid applied a new diaper and set to work dressing the baby in a tiny white onesie with the word's Baby Genius in red across the front that was a gift from Garcia.

"You didn't make this happen. The chances of having a Cesarean birth are 15 to 40 percent in the United States. That number goes up with the age of the mother. It's not rare Emily."

"Your statistics aren't helping Spencer."

He wrapped Chase up in a blue blanket with a gold and red geometric pattern. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say."

Emily stood up very carefully and walked out of the nursery. Reid followed her into the guest bedroom they'd been sleeping in until Emily could climb the stairs. She crawled into bed and lay down.

Chase cried until Spencer gave him to Emily. She finally smiled, lighting up the room like the sun outside the window. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired of lying in this bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to watch her nurse their son. He never got tired of watching her feed their baby. He was just glad that she could nurse the baby. It was the only thing that seemed to make her happy. He reached over and touched the baby's head. Chase had been born with dark curly hair, but some of it was rubbing off in the back.

"He's so beautiful." Emily said reverently. "I was so scared he wouldn't make it."

"Me too… I'm just happy that both of you are okay."

She frowned a little. "I don't want him to grow up. Is that silly?"

"No, it's not silly at all. I know it's impossible to stop him from growing, but at the same time, I can't wait to see what he will become."

Emily shifted a little. "I hope he's exactly like you."

Reid reached over and adjusted her pillows a little. She nodded her thanks. "I hope he's normal, not a genius like me."

"Hey…" Her dark eyes flashed up at him. "Don't you ever say that again. What's normal anyway?"

"You know what I mean. I just want him to go to school without fear, to enjoy a little league game or play with his friends in the backyard. I don't want him to cook meals, do homework meant for college student when he's eight, or endure beatings at the hands of bigger guys just because he's smarter then they are," Reid said not looking at her.

"He's going to be fine. Even if he is as smart as you, we won't let him go through what you endured."

Chase finished his breakfast and Spencer took him back in his arms. "I hope not. I couldn't stand it."

Emily reached up and touched his face. "It's going to be okay. I promise.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Three hours later, Spencer was pouring another cup of coffee. He'd just finished cleaning the kitchen when Chase began to cry. He went to the nursery and picked up the baby. He went to the guest room but Emily wasn't there. He hurried out of the room and back to the kitchen balancing Chase in one arm and a cup of hot coffee in the other. "Emily." He called out.

"I'm in the living room."

He took three steps forward and tripped on the kitchen tile, sliding and tipping forward at the same time. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He stumbled to his left and dropped the coffee cup, which didn't shatter, but shot the cream and sugar blended concoction across the floor. He grabbed the back of one of the kitchen table chairs and stopped his forward momentum. Chase screamed, but it was like it he heard if from far away. The beat of his heart was far too ponderous in his ears. Seconds passed like minutes while he tried to stop clutching his son and remember how to breathe. He didn't hear the hissing meow of Toto or see him as the kitten ran from the kitchen. Finally, the misery of his son and Emily calling out to him got through the mind numbing fear in his stomach.

"What's going on?" He looked up to see Emily standing there, her eyes wide.

"I tripped." He managed to say. "Oh God… I almost dropped him."

"You didn't drop him."

He could see the fear in her eyes, though. "Please sit down and take him for a minute." He choked out.

She took Chase from him and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Spencer…"

He held out a hand. "I can't -" He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth ignoring her as she tried to talk to him. He had the coffee cleaned up and the cup in the dishwasher before he felt brave enough to go back to Emily and Chase. "I'm sorry. I don't even know what tripped me. I guess I'm tired."

"We need some help Spencer. You've been at this for two weeks on your own. You know Garcia and Violet offered to help"

"Emily, I can handle this. I asked Hotch for extra time off until you're better. He's fine with it."

"That's why you look like hell."

"Thank you."

"I'm serious." She held Chase up on her shoulder to keep his weight off her stomach. "You've got huge circles under your eyes. You don't sleep more than four hours a night and I can tell you've got another headache."

"I'm alright. I love taking care of Chase. Please don't make me stop." He begged.

His head did hurt. His eyes felt like sand and his body ached, but he had to take care of the baby. Emily and Chase need him desperately. He'd find the strength to make it for their sake.

"I'm fine. I'll take a nap after Chase goes back down." He said.

She watched him look around the recently cleaned kitchen could see that he had plans for the rest of the house that was in a state just because she couldn't help him. Her heart smote her and she couldn't let it stand.

"I mean it Spencer. You get some rest." She ordered.

"I promise."

When she'd fed the baby again and he'd gone into the nursery, she went to the charger and removed her cell phone.

"Hi Violet." She said when the teen answered Garcia's house phone.

"Hi Emily… How are you? Is Chase okay."

"I'm fine. Chase is great. He's sleeping. May I speak with Garcia please?"

"Yeah, she's right here. See ya later."

Emily waited a minute, willing Spencer not to come out of the nursery.

"Hey angle fish. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Spencer needs you and Violet though. I know it's your weekend but -"

"Say no more. We'll be there fast."

"Thank you PG."

"You bet, I was wondering how long it would take for Reid to ask for help."

Emily laughed a note of hysteria in her voice. "He won't ask. I'm taking that decision away from him."

"It's that bad." Garcia responded seriously."

Emily picked at the sleeve of her pajama top. "It's that serious."

"Don't worry. I'm there."

Emily put the phone down and went back to the guest room. Sergio sat on the bed with Toto when she came in. Spice was on the floor, her tail twitching. "Alright, which one of you nearly tripped Spencer?" She asked with her hands on her hips.


	27. The Cavalry

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thank you all for your continued support and thanks to my beta for letting me share her story of student nursing days, with my own teaks of course. You're the best my friend. _**

**_The Cavalry _**

"Thank God you're here." Emily enthused when Garcia and Violet stepped into the entryway.

"When sweet cheeks has need of me, I'm there."

Violet giggled and Emily felt a long overdue desire to laugh, but she held it in because it would hurt. "Thank you Penelope. I really appreciate it. I know its Saturday and you have things to do, but I really -"

"Say no more." Garcia held up a hand. "I love my little baby sweet cheeks. Violet adores him so he'll be the best cared for baby on the planet."

Emily led her flamboyantly attired friend into the living room with Violet following them. "I just want to help him and he won't let me do anything." Emily said. "I feel like I'm missing out on bonding with my baby."

Garcia's brows knit together over her hot pink framed glasses. "You know Reid just wants to make sure you and the baby are healthy and happy."

Emily went to the couch and lowered down into her favorite corner. "I know, and I love him for it. I just wish…She didn't finish her thought.

Garcia stayed on her lime green flat-heeled boots and looked around the room. "Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know. He might be in the nursery."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Garcia left in swish of green and pink skirts with her coat over her arm. To her left and down to the end of the hall lay the baby's temporary nursery that would become Reid and Emily's office once Emily was healed and the baby's room could be moved back upstairs. She stopped at the door to see Reid with the baby in his arms rocking him and talking to him in a low voice.

"Hey there sweet cheeks."

He jumped and stared at her. "What are you doing here?" He squeaked in a decidedly guilty tone.

"I'm fine sweet cheeks… it's nice to see you to." She greeted him sarcastically.

He pulled Chase's blanket up to his shoulders. "I'm sorry Garcia. You surprised me."

"You shouldn't be surprised." She scolded. "Did you really think that Emily wouldn't call me? You're killing yourself trying to take care of that sweet little guy all by yourself, Emily's here to you know."

"I know, but the doctor said -"

"I'm sure the doctor told you there would be some things that Emily can do even though she's healing."

Reid leaned against the changing table looking like he was trying to find something to say, but couldn't think of the right words, which made Garcia smirk. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad baby cakes. I just don't want you to end up sick. You won't be any good to Chase or Emily if you get sick."

"But Penelope -"

"No buts! Now march before I have to destroy your cyber life. Get into bed and get some rest."

"But I don't need -"

He was backing away from the sparking in her eyes. "Do not make me come over there Reid."

He sagged under the weight of her irritation. "Alright… I give up."

Garcia's pink lips smiled wide. "That's the smartest thing you've done in the last two weeks."

CMCMCMCM

Garcia found Violet dressed in her usual jeans and one of her many purple tops sitting in one of Reid's black leather easy chairs talking to Emily.

"Well you survived." Emily said as Garcia joined her on the couch.

"Of course I did. Reid doesn't scare me. He's on his way to bed right now."

Emily reached over and hugged her friend carefully. "I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome angel fish. He looks worse than right after Georgia."

"He's not sleeping very much." Emily kept her eyes on the coffee table rather than looking at one of her best friends.

Garcia was nice enough not to ask about the obvious worry in Emily's eyes knowing that there was something other than Reid just taking too much of the responsibility on his shoulders.

"Don't worry… He'll sleep even if I have to call in Morgan to force him to stay in bed."

Violet giggled, and the laughter was infectious even for Emily who winced in pain, but laughed anyway. It felt good to get some of her worry of her shoulders.

Penelope picked up the enormous pink faux leather bag she'd brought to the house. "I'm going to take our stuff up to your room if you don't mind."

Emily nodded. "Thank you again for coming out for a couple of days. I really appreciate it."

"It's going to be so cool." Violet said excitedly. "I love Chase. He's so cute."

"See… you've got a built in baby sitter right here." Garcia said.

CMCMCMCM

Reid kicked off his shoes and lay down on the guest room bed. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't stop thinking about Chase, his little face, his blue eyes and his ears that reminded Reid of Emily. Was the baby warm enough? Was he breathing okay? Reid sat up again because he couldn't remember if the baby had the little stuffed dinosaur Morgan had give him in the hospital Emily had named DJ for Derek Jr which had made all of them laugh hysterically. Were the cats in the room? None of the cats had seemed to have a problem with that baby. They seemed more curious than anything else.

He rubbed at his aching forehead. He'd just get up once and make sure the baby was okay and then he'd have a short nap and feel much better. He tried to sneak barefoot into the baby's room, but he forgot about the squeaky floorboard just outside the nursery door. It creaked as loud as a gunshot and Emily yelled out.

"What are you doing Spencer Reid? Go to bed. He's fine."

"Yeah baby cakes. Get back to bed now."

His shoulders slumped. He really just wanted to go inside and take a quick look, but he knew Garcia would be on him faster than a mongoose on a cobra.

He went back to bed and lay down on his back. He could do this. He could go to sleep, when he woke up Chase might be awake, and he could play with his son for a little while. His eyes stayed shut out of sheer force of will, but he could feel them wanting to open wide. He was just too tired to sleep. He turned over to his side as his eyes popped open again. He knew he'd just heard the baby cry.

Emily, Garcia and Violet were in Chase's room when he hurried inside. "What's wrong?" He demanded of Garcia who held the baby.

"Nothing is wrong. This little man is awake and we're going to give him a bath."

"But he usually has a bath -"

"Shut up Reid and go back to bed."

"But -"

"No buts," Garcia argued. "Emily is going to bathe him while I hold him for her."

"Well sometimes he cries like this," Reid began making a squeaky little cry that sounded like a terrified squirrel crossed with the trumpet of an elephant. "That means he's hungry," he said seriously.

Garcia who was trying valiantly not to laugh pushed at him with her free hand. "We'll figure it out genius g-man."

"So if he cries like this," Reid continued as though he didn't hear her. The sound coming out of him was like the first attempt to sound like Chase only this time Garcia decided he sounded more like a mouse than an elephant. "It means he needs a diaper change."

Violet burst out laughing and Reid glared at her. "Geez dude. Did you write down every different cry?"

"Do not encourage him." Garcia pushed at him with both hands. "Get out of here."

Reid looked back and forth between the women who seemed to be trying desperately not to laugh at him. "Fine, I'll go back to bed."

He stalked off and returned to the bed, but he couldn't make sleep come for him.

CMCMCMCM

"Thank you Garcia. I've wanted to do this since the day we brought him home." Emily dipped the washcloth into the warm water in Chase's little plastic bathtub while Garcia held him.

He was awake; his eyes rolling from one place to another while his mother gave him his bath. "I remember the nurse coming in after he was born. She was a student nurse I think and she was all excited to give a new mother a bath lesson. You should've seen her face when Reid informed her that I had to recover from my C-Section and he'd have to bathe Chase. I think we stumped her for a minute, but she rallied. She was nice. I paid attention though, because I knew I'd probably have to call you in to get a chance to do this."

"Didn't the doctor tell him you could do this if he helped?" Garcia asked.

"Yes… but you know Reid. He's more stubborn than Hotch, Rossi and Morgan put together. He wants to do everything.

As if called by their talking about them, Reid appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "Did you remember to keep the soap out of his eyes?" He asked.

"Well duh…" Violet said. "I don't think Emily's gonna let the soap get in his face."

Garcia smirked at her young charge and winked.

"He doesn't really like the bath so you'll have to hurry."

"He seems to be okay with it. He's not crying." Emily observed the obvious.

Reid seemed to notice this fact and he smiled for the first time since the ladies took over taking care of Chase. He stepped in closer but Garcia waved him off. "Go back to bed or I will call Morgan."

The women couldn't take it anymore; they started to laugh when Reid left the room. They finished bathing Chase in peace. Garcia dressed him in clean forest green and white pajamas. She wrapped him up and gave him to Violet to take out to the living room where they all sat after the teen put the baby in his swing.

"He such a good baby." Garcia said as Spice came into the room and jumped into Violet's lap.

"Yeah… He hardly cries unless he wants something. Spencer doesn't realize it, but I know what each cry means."

"He's been so great. I feel bad for laughing at him." Emily said. "He just wants to be a good father. He's terrified that he'll end up like his dad."

"What happened to his dad?" Violet asked.

"He left Reid when he was ten."

Violet frowned. "I don't like him." She decided.

"He loves Reid, but there were certain things that happened that led to him leaving." Emily said.

"I don't care. No mom or dad should leave their kid." Violet declared.

Garcia and Emily were quiet for a few minutes. Other than the squeak of Chase's swing going back and forth, and Spice purring in Violet's lap, it was peaceful.

"I'm going to go see if he's really sleeping or just plotting the next way to come out here and try to be the good dad."

Emily nodded. "Thanks… I hope he's getting some sleep. I can't stand to see him like this."

Garcia went over and hugged her tight. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay.

Emily watched as Garcia walked out of the room. She turned to Violet and said, "Why don't you tell me about the boy you've been dating?"


	28. Dating and Bonding

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Dating and Bonding _**

"I'm not dating anyone." Violet hedged.

Sergio ran into the room and sat down between the couch and one of the easy chairs. He raised one paw and began to wash.

"Hey Sergio… How are you?" Violet asked.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Emily said.

Violet looked at her hands. "Did Garcia tell you?"

"No. She didn't say anything."

Violet's head came up. "I hate profilers."

"Now you sound like Garcia."

Violet grinned and made come to me motions with her hand to Sergio, but he ignored her in favor of grooming.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"I'm sure she'd be flattered, but she'd also want you to be your own person. None of us is exactly alike. It's what makes us interesting."

"Brian said something like that a couple of weeks ago."

"Is that his name? Brian," Emily asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah… He's sixteen and he's cute. He's not like cute like Agent Morgan, but he's good looking and he's really tall and skinny. He's really good in biology. We got to be lab partners this year. He likes chess too. He's in the chess club and he's the best player. He's teaching me to play, but I'm not as good as him."

Emily hid the desire to laugh behind one of her hands. If only Spencer were here. She'd love to watch him try to offer to help Violet with her chess skills.

"So what does he look like?" Emily asked.

"He has really dark hair, almost black and dark eyes. He wears glasses, the kind without the rims." She made a motion around her eyes.

"He sounds cute."

"The other guys call him nerdy but I don't care. He's smart and nice and really funny."

"Which is better than just cute or like a jock?" Emily deduced.

"Yeah, I mean I really like Agent Morgan, but I don't like to date guys like him. Is that bad of me to say?"

"No… We don't all of us like the same people. If we did, it would be boring."

There was relief in Violet's smile. "I think so too."

Sergio jumped into her lap to get his neck scratched, Emily supposed. Little Toto hurried into the room and disappeared under the couch. Emily found that he liked to take naps there. She supposed it was a good place for him to sleep.

"So what do Garcia and Morgan think of Brian?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Penelope said she had to do something called vetting and he passed with flying colors. What does vetting mean?"

"It means she ran him though all her computers."

"Oh like a background check. They talk about stuff like that on the television all the time. Morgan said that no one can hide from his baby girl." She rolled her eyes again. "They're so weird together."

Emily laughed. "They are weird, but they go together."

Violet nodded. "It's like you and Spencer go together, or me and Brian."

"I guess so."

"Emily…"

"Yes."

"Are you mad that I liked Spencer? He's your boyfriend and you had a baby."

"No sweetheart… I'm not mad at you. You're a young woman and young women can have crushes on older men. It's all part of growing up."

"That's what Penelope said." Violet stroked a purring Sergio who'd gone to sleep in her lap.

"She's right. I'm not going to get mad at you for something that's just part of growing up. Now, if you were ten years older… We might have words."

Violet grinned. "I wanted to be older when I liked Spencer, but now I just want to be my age."

"It's a great age. You're a great kid."

Garcia came back into the room at that moment. "So what did I miss?" She asked brightly.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid entered the living room to find Emily sitting on the couch with Chase. He stopped and stayed still as Emily hadn't seen him there. She was doing something he'd never thought of suggesting to her, but now it seemed like a stupid thing to overlook.

Emily sat with her back against one arm of the couch. She had Chase on his back between her legs, which she had in a diamond shape with her feet holding his head. She'd draped a blanket under him and he seemed to be alert, but not crying. He could see that the baby was undressed down to his diaper. He watched intently as Emily rubbed something into her hands then began to massage the baby gently from his head to his little feet. Chase made little noises of contentment that sent tingles up Reid's spine. He wondered when Emily had begun this with the baby. His son seemed used to this treatment and liked it very much.

"Hey…" He said softly.

Emily looked up and smiled at him, her lovely eyes glowing with happiness in the golden light of the lamp. She looked like a Madonna to him. Then she smirked and he laughed.

"What are you doing standing there?" She asked.

"I was just wondering where you learned to do that."

Her smiled widened. "I can know things too."

"You picked him up on your own again." He scolded gently.

"It's been four weeks. The doctor said I'm healing very well and that I can lift as long as there's no pain or I don't get tired. I read about baby massage on the internet while I was in bed the first two weeks. So I asked my doctor and he said it was a good idea. It relaxes babies, helps their immune system, and can help with colic. It also helps with bonding and helps the baby sleep."

"You sound like me." He joked.

"I like it." She said picking up Chase and cuddling him to her breast in a way that made Reid happy to the tips of his toes.

"You like sounding like me." He sat down next to her and reached out to touch the back of Chase's head.

"No, I mean, it's fine, but I like giving Chase a massage. He's so cute and such a good little guy. He loves his massages. Don't you my little man?"

Chase cooed and then laughed. "Did he just laugh?" Reid asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I think so." She rocked him back and forth. "Did you laugh baby?" She asked, stroking her fingers through his curly hair.

"It's probably just gas." Reid said.

She reached out and smacked his arm. "I don't care if it is. He's an awesome little guy."

"Yes he is."

"Do you want to hold him?"

He smiled and held out his arms. "Thank you."

She handed over the baby and slid over to sit close to him. "It's nice just to be here with you." She said wrapping her arm around his shoulders and squeezing. "I love you so much baby. Thank you for taking care of him for me. I'm sorry it's been so difficult."

He shifted the baby to his left arm so that he could hold Emily's hand. "I like taking care of you. I'll admit that it's been better since Garcia and JJ have taken turns on the weekends to help us. We're just lucky they haven't had a case that takes them away."

"Well the doctor said I should be back to full strength in another couple of weeks. Will you be sorry to go back to work?"

"Hotch said I could have an extra week off after your better to rest up. I'm going to miss him." He said, kissing the top of Chase's head. "He's extraordinary."

"You sound every inch the proud papa." Emily teased. "I'm so glad you got the chance to bond with him. I think he loves you very much."

"Thank you for making me a dad." He leaned in to kiss her.

"You're welcome. Should we put him down and go to bed?"

"I think that's a great idea. I'm very tired."

She laughed and got slowly to her feet. She wasn't in the pain she'd experienced for the first couple of weeks, but it was still hard to move normally at times. The doctor said that would get better with time. At least she could climb the stairs, but Reid had insisted they stay on the first floor for another couple of weeks. She agreed with him that night because she was tired.

She and Spencer put the baby down in his crib. She turned on the baby monitor while Spencer fussed around with his blanket then turned on the mobile over his head with more dinosaurs that Garcia had bought for him with the urging of Morgan. They were little baby dinosaurs that glowed in the dark and played music to lull him to sleep.

"He's so beautiful." Emily said.

"He's the best thing in my life."

She elbowed him hard in the side, "What about me mister?" She said playfully.

"You are my life." He replied.

"Good answer!"


	29. The Princess and The Knight

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_The Princess and The Knight _**

Reid sat at his piano with Chase in his lap. The baby, now five months old reached up for his chin. Reid caught his hand and kissed it. "Daddy's going to show you how to play the piano."

Chase stuck one of his fingers in his mouth and drooled. He watched Reid with eyes that were exactly like Emily's in shape and intensity.

"This is middle C." Reid said. "It's the most important key to learn first." He pressed down on the ivory key.

Chase said, "gaga, wa-wa…"

"You're brilliant," Reid exclaimed. "When did you learn to do that?"

The baby laughed and clapped his hands. He babbled a little more, completely distracting Reid from his lesson.

"Can you say dada?"

Chase reached out and slapped the piano keys. Reid smiled at the discordant notes that sounded as his son hit at the keys.

"Do you want to play when you grow up?"

Chase said, "wa -ba…gaga."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He played a scale with Chase, who stopped trying to slap the keys and watched his daddy instead. He seemed to be mesmerized by the music as simple as it was.

Reid stood and went over to Chase's swing. He put the baby down and started it swinging. Chase began to fuss right away. "It's okay buddy."

Spencer went back to the piano and began a proper song. Chase stopped crying and watched him intently. Spencer smiled at him and then frowned. "It's my turn to go away on the next case baby boy." He said. "Mommy's going to be home this time. I'm gonna miss you."

Chase waved his arms in the air and giggled. Toto, now almost eight months old, ran into the room followed by Spice. The cats jumped up on the couch. Toto climbed up on the arm of the couch and stretched out his neck to sniff at Chase. He meowed and sat down. Sergio was nowhere to be seen, but Reid figured the cat was probably around somewhere. He went where he wanted when he wanted and nothing was going to change that. Spice and Toto spent a lot of their time around the baby as if he were their new best friend.

Spencer watched the cats and the baby as he played. "Hey guys," he greeted them.

He finished his happy little tune with a flourish. He was just getting to his feet to go get Chase, because he loved to hold the baby even more than he loved to play the piano for the baby, when Sergio walked in slowly as if he didn't care that everyone but Emily was in the living room.

Chase started to babble again, when Spencer picked him up out of the swing. Reid took him to the other side of the coffee table and sat down on the floor. He lay back and lifted Chase into the air. Chase laughed and waved his hands.

"Up he goes and down again." Spencer said, bringing that baby down to kiss him on the forehead.

He lifted the baby again and said. "Whee…"

Chase laughed delightedly as Spencer swung him through the air. Sergio came over to them and sat up trying to swipe a paw at Chase as Spencer brought him down to his chest.

"Daddy loves Chase so much." He said, lifting the baby back into the air.

The game continued for a few minutes until Spencer's arms tired. He hugged Chase to his chest as Toto crawled on his legs and lay down. In a few minutes every cat, Chase, and Spencer were sound asleep.

CMCMCMCM

Emily nearly skipped down the stairs like a schoolgirl. Even though she had recovered from Chase's birth very well, staying in bed for six weeks had given her a new appreciation for simple movements and she intended to make the most of just climbing the stairs.

When she entered the living room with "Spencer…" dying on her lips, she almost laughed. Her darling Spencer lay on the carpet with Chase sleeping on his chest. The three cats were arranged around and over him all napping in total peace. Toto was draped over his legs. Sergio was right next to his head and Spice lay sleeping on the couch right above them as though she'd been watching over all of them.

Despite the fact that she'd probably wake them, Emily hurried for her phone, set the camera and began snapping pictures of her family.

"Hey…"

She smiled when Spencer opened his eyes and blinked up at her.

"Hi baby. You were so cute together I couldn't resist."

Toto jumped down from Reid and ran behind the couch. Sergio yowled at her and hurried out of the room. Only Spice stayed where she was and she didn't wake up. "You know…." Reid said as he stood up. "We're going to have to be much more careful with the cat hair. You know Chase likes to put stuff in his mouth and the hair is all over the place."

"I know; I'll get out the vacuum later. Right now, I want to spend time with my two favorite guys."

Spencer grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

Her smile suddenly disappeared. She began to pick at her nails, something he hadn't seen her do in months. He reached out and stilled on of her hands, clasping it to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing; I'm just a little distracted."

"You're picking at your nails. You haven't done that since Chase was born."

Emily pulled her hand out of his grasp and reached for Chase who'd opened his eyes without crying and was reaching out for her. She cuddled him close and sighed. "I guess I asked for this, living with a profiler."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"Actually, I've been waiting for the right moment and now seem to be it."

"Oh…"

"Get that look out of your eyes. It's going to be fine. Now," she brushed one hand over Chase's wavy hair. "I have a story I'd like to tell Chase since he's awake."

Reid sat up straighter, confusion clouding his face, but he didn't speak. Toto jumped on the couch and climbed into Reid's lap. He swished his tail and lay down.

Emily picked up one of Chase's hands and explored it with her fingers. "Chase… I have a little fairy tale for you." She shifted him around in her lap so that he faced away from her toward Spencer. "Once upon a time there lived a princess in a kingdom called Virginia. It was there that she met a brave, kind, and clever knight.

"Emily…"

"Shh… This is my story."

"Sorry."

"The princess and the knight worked together to vanquish evil men and women. Soon they were very close friends, who laughed and cried together. A long time passed before the princess knew that she loved the good and kind knight, but the knight was very shy, and just as the princess had worked up the courage to tell the knight she loved him, an evil prince from another land came to the land of Virginia.

The evil prince hated the princess and vowed to destroy her and all that she loved. The evil prince had many friends to do his bidding. He hurt many people to get the attention of the princess. She was so afraid that the evil prince would hurt her friends and her beloved knight; she tried to fight him all alone. She didn't trust in her friends and the knight to help her."

Her voice quavered so much that Reid reached over and took her hand. Chase began to softly burble. She kissed the top of his head as she fought back tears.

"The princess went after the evil prince all alone, but her friends weren't far behind. The evil prince hurt the princess so that her knight thought she'd never come back. The princess and two her of friends decided that the only way to stop the evil prince was to make everyone think she was gone forever."

"Emily…"

She shook her head at him. "It's okay." She whispered.

"The princess came back to the land of Virginia having vanquished the evil prince for good. Her knight was very upset because she lied to him, but soon he forgave her and she was so happy. They admitted that they loved each other and the princess discovered that she was going to have a baby. The knight was happy, but the princess was confused because it all happened so fast. She broke her promise never to hurt him again. Some months passed and finally the princess with the help of her friends realized that she was very selfish and she had to make the knight know that she would love him forever."

"One day, the most extraordinary thing happened." Emily told Chase as he began to shake the kitten shaped rattle Reid had given him. "A tiny little prince who was as handsome and wonderful as his father was born. The knight and the princess were so scared because the little prince was in trouble inside the tummy of the princess. The little prince was lucky because the princess had the most wonderful doctor that took the prince out of her tummy and he was fine. The princess was very sick for a long time and the knight had to take care of the prince, but soon everything was just right."

Reid smiled after Emily was silent for a long time. "I thought all fairy tales end with happily ever after." He asked.

"Well, that's where my question comes in." She said.

"What question?"

She actually went a little pink in the cheeks. "You know we have a strange relationship."

Spencer laughed. "You're just now figuring that out."

She reached out and punched his arm while Chase said, "gaga, wa-wa."

"What I mean is, that we seem to do everything backwards, so I'm going to do this backward." She drew in a sharp breath. "I'm totally in love with you Spencer Reid and I'd love to marry you if you'll have me."

He sat there like a stone statue dressed in a white shirt, a tie and a dark blue sweater vest with matching slacks. He stared at her until she reached out and smacked him again. "This is the part where you're supposed to say yes."

He put Toto on the floor. The kitten hissed at him and ran out of the room passing Sergio on his way back into the living room. "Yes…" He said. "Yes I'll marry you. I'm sorry I should have been the one to ask. I've been so distracted lately and with the baby and -"

"Stop!"

He shut his mouth so hard his teeth snapped together.

"You were helping me recover from a C-section and we've been pretty busy with work lately and this little guy."

"Still, I should have…" He suddenly jumped up. "Don't go anywhere."

"Spencer… Where are you going?"

He hurried out of the living room leaving Emily with two cats and a baby that said, "wa-wa-ga."

"I wonder what daddy's up to now." She asked them all.


	30. The Key to her Heart

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_The Key to her Heart _**

Reid reappeared about five minutes later with one hand stuffed in his pocket. He rejoined her on the couch and took her free hand. "Emily, I love you very much. I was trying to find the right time to ask you, but you beat me to it."

"Spencer -"

He shushed her and pulled his left hand out of his pocket, which held a small, black velvet box. "I bought this for you months ago. I want you to have it."

She took the box from him while Chase played with his rattle and burbled happily from her lap. Reid helped her open it to reveal a platinum band with a one-carat princess cut diamond in a simple setting. It sparkled in the sunlight from the window, throwing off a rainbow of colors. Chase reached for it.

"Oh no… You don't get to give away one of these until you're much older, with a college education, a steady job that you love and a chance to see the world." Emily said around her laughter. "It's beautiful Spencer."

He slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand. "It's not as beautiful as you." He whispered.

Chase said, "wa-wa, gaga wa."

"I think he agrees with me."

Emily held out her hand so she could watch the sunlight wink off the ring. "It's lovely, thank you."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"I like that part." He said when she released his mouth. "When do we get to do more of that?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, as a matter of fact I was thinking about the wedding. We have so many plans to make. In fact, I better get something to write with," he began to get up. "We'll need to make -"

"Don't say we need to make a list." She interrupted. "Sit down for a minute. I need to talk to you."

He dropped back down in his seat. "What's wrong?"

She smiled nervously at his face. "Nothing is wrong. I have something for you." She reached into a pocket and removed a very small box. She held it out to him, watching his face as he looked from her and then back to the gold colored container.

"What is it?"

Chase shook his rattle and said, "wa-ga ba-ba."

"Why don't you open it and see?"

He removed the top and turned the box over so the small object inside fell into his hand. He stared at the gold and silver tie clip shaped like an old-fashioned door key with two initials entwined below. The letters were E and S. He held it up with wide eyes. "It's beautiful."

"I had it made. My mother recommended a great jeweler to me. Actually, this was her idea. I wanted to get you something you could wear, but I knew a ring wouldn't work so I decided on a tie clip. Now you'll have the key to my heart next to yours every day."

"It's so beautiful. I don't know what to say."

Emily smirked. "That has to be a first."

He leaned over and kissed her again, making it last until Emily had to pull away for lack of breath. Chase was beginning to fuss because they were squashing him.

"Sorry baby boy." Reid said.

Emily laughed and handed Chase to Spencer. "Why don't you hold him? I need to call my mother."

Reid took Chase and cuddled him close. "I wish I could invite my mother."

Emily came back to the couch and ran her hand over Reid's short wavy hair. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive. Oh baby, I wish there were some way I could bring her back to you. I want so much for her to see her grandson."

"It's okay Emily. I knew the day you told me you were pregnant that our baby might never know his grandmother. I hope that one day we can take him to see her. I've written to her about him. Sometimes she answers me and from what she says, I think she understands and loves him in her own way. It's enough for now."

She sat down and carefully hugged them. "We'll always be together in our hearts.

"Yes, always together in our hearts and I'm gonna tell him all about his grandmother. She was brilliant." He said wiping a hand under his eyes. "She used to read to me even though I could read books ten times more complicated, she'd still read to me for hours."

"I think that's a good idea. Why don't we make that a part of our day, reading to Chase?"

"Not we," Reid said reaching out to touch her face. "You," He said. "You read to him and I'll just listen."

"Why don't you play something for us? I think it's time for his nap. We'll start reading time tonight."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I think that's the best idea you've had so far.

He picked up his tie clip and attached it to his tie. "Right where it belongs," he said.

"And I'm right where I belong."

CMCMCM

He finally found some notepaper in his office making a mental note to buy more as he picked up his favorite pen and sat behind his desk.

He thought hard for a minute. How was the best way to start this particular letter to his mom? She already knew about Emily and about Chase but…

He shook his head and put pen to paper. All he had to do was tell his mother about his day and no problem. He began to write, haltingly at first, but faster as the need to get it all out onto paper over took him.

_Emily caught me sleeping on the floor with Chase and the cats. She thought it was funny and took a bunch of pictures I'm going to enclose with this letter. She's so great Mom. I love her so much. I wish you could meet her. Anyway, she told me and Chase this wonderful little fairy tale about our lives together which ended up as a marriage proposal. _

_I shouldn't have been surprised that she would ask me. After all, we've always done things in such a backwards fashion. I had a ring mom, remember I told you about it. I told Emily that I never found the time to ask her, but I was terrified, not that she'd say no, but that I couldn't live up to her expectations. I know you're probably saying right now, that's ridiculous, but it's true. _

_She gave me a beautiful tie clip with a key and our initials. She says it's the key to her heart, but I think it's the key to mine and she'll always have it. I wish… Well mom, I think you know what I wish. I don't have to say it. One day we will see each other again and you'll finally meet your grandson. _

_Until then, I love you mom._

_Spencer. _

He read over the letter, nodded and folded it up to send home. He smiled and went to find a stamp.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily left the door to the nursery open several inches and went in search of her cell phone. When she located it under the throw blanket on the bed she remembered the night before and greeting Reid after being away for the last week on a case. She grinned and opened her phone. For the first time in a long time, she was actually looking forward to talking to her mother.

Her mother, not her personal secretary, answered the phone for a change after a couple of rings. "Hi Mother."

"_Emily… How nice to hear from you dear. I really can't talk though. I'm waiting for a call from Senator Cooper."_

"I won't keep you long mom. I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Spencer's tie clip. He loves it."

"_So you finally got around to asking him." _

"We have busy lives Mother. I had to find the right time."

"_So when is the wedding? You know I've got a full calendar for the next six months." _

Emily sighed. "We haven't got that far yet. I just asked him. I'll have to let you know soon."

"_I can't say I'm happy that both of you have such a difficult and all consuming jobs, but I know it makes you both happy."_

"I am happy mom. Please try to understand."

"_I do Emily. You're very lucky that you found your true calling and a man that loves you so much." _

"I really have and I have the perfect man. He loves me mom and he loves our son."

"_Speaking of my grandson, when are you going to bring him here for a visit?"_

Emily smirked. "I thought you were busy for the next six months."

"_Don't take that tone with your mother." _

"I'm joking mother. If we're home this weekend, we'll come see you if you're going to be home."

"_Actually, next weekend happens to be the only time I'm going to be home in the next three months. I'm going to London in two weeks with Senator Cooper." _

"I'll call you about next week and the wedding."

"I love you Emily."

"_I love you too mother." _

She slapped her phone shut and went to find Spencer. It was going to take some doing, but she had an idea for the perfect time and place.


	31. Say I Do

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all... here's the last chapter. Thank you all for you wonderful support and feedback. Many, many thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for all her help, ideas, and most importantly her friendship. You are the best my friend _**

**_Say I Do _**

"I can't believe how fast you put this together." Garcia said from her place next to Emily in front of the mirror.

She slid a silver comb with a golden butterfly into Emily's hair, which was left down, but pulled back at the sides. It fell in large spiral curls to her bare shoulders. JJ had insisted on doing Emily's hair and had done it beautifully as far as Garcia was concerned.

Garcia stepped back and admired the bride in her simple white cotton dress that left her shoulders bare and fell to just below her knees with lace around the short sleeves and the off the shoulder collar. She picked up a bouquet of white and pink carnations tied up with a pink ribbon that fluttered as Emily moved.

"You look beautiful. You're going to knock Reid's mismatched socks off."

"You, JJ and Violet look great too." Emily said.

"Well, we're trying not to outshine the bride." JJ said.

That the girls had found matching dresses in less than one week, which fit with Emily's dress, was something of a miracle. JJ had told her that Garcia was the one that found the dresses for them, but she wouldn't say where she'd gotten them.

"I don't care if you do." Emily laughed as she turned to the side. "I want you to look beautiful. It's thanks to you, and the guys, that this day is finally here."

She hugged them all taking care not to put wrinkles in the white cotton off the shoulder dresses they wore, with different shades of pink and yellow splashed on them like summertime.

"You look like summer." Emily said.

"Not to bright for a wedding." Penelope asked twirling on her heels.

"Not at all."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Violet said. "She needs something blue, something old, new and borrowed."

"When did you become such the expert on wedding traditions?" Garcia demanded her hands on her hips.

"I looked it up."

Emily laughed. "I think Spencer and Brian have had a bad influence on her.

Violet stuck out her tongue. "Knowledge is power." She informed them.

"Definitely a bad influence," JJ said as they all laughed.

"I have all the tradition I need," Emily said. "Spencer gave this to me last night before Morgan dragged him off for his bachelor party."

She held out her hand for the girls to get a look at the ring she wore on her right hand. The stone was marquise cut in a sterling silver setting.

Garcia grabbed her hand and held it up for a better look. "Are those diamonds?" She squealed peering down at the small, round stones that surrounded the blue opal.

"No, they're cubic zirconium."

"It's beautiful." JJ breathed. "I didn't know Spence had such good taste."

"Yeah, it's pretty." Violet said.

"The stones together are said to represent the harmony of two souls in concert."

"That sounds like something my sweet cheeks would say. He knows everything."

"Pretty romantic if you ask me."

Emily smirked at JJ. "What can I say? I got one of the good ones."

"So it works for something new and something blue. The comb can be your something borrowed and old."

Emily hugged Garcia again. "Thank you for lending it too me."

"My mother would be proud if she were here."

Someone knocked at the door. Violet opened it to a tall man with hair the same color as Emily's, dressed in light grey suit with a sapphire blue tie and white shirt. He smiled in Emily's direction and held out his hand.

"It's time." Her father said."

Emily took his hand, squeezed it and said. "Here goes nothing."

CMCMCM

The small chapel was just large enough for Emily's parents, the team, Reid's father and mother, his friend Ethan and Brian. He glanced anxiously from his place at the altar where the chaplain waited to marry him and Emily. His father smiled at him from the front pew and Morgan elbowed him.

"Relax man. Your mom is completely fine. She's smiling."

Reid reached up for his tie, and then lowered his hand when Morgan gave him a withering stare. "Sorry," he hissed. "You're not the one getting married."

"Come on man. Emily loves you although I don't know why." Reid's head whipped around and Morgan almost laughed. "I got you there."

The organ began to play and Reid looked up to see Henry toddling down the aisle to his father. Hotch, and Will stood up for him, but Rossi had declined claiming he'd had enough of standing at the altar to last him a lifetime. He'd decided to take the job of usher instead. Emily had suggested Henry as a ring bearer. The little boy seemed to take his responsibility seriously because he clutched the white pillow very carefully.

Violet followed Henry down the short aisle. She gave Spencer a saucy wink, but her smile was for the tall young man in the congregation that she'd been dating for a year. Reid frowned. She wasn't even seventeen yet, but there she was, so grown up in a white dress with bright splashes of color, her dark hair in its usual spiky arrangement and her blue eyes happy. When had she grown into such a lovely young woman? He didn't know and he decided he'd worry about it later.

JJ came in next, with the same dress, and a bouquet of white and pink flowers. She grinned at him and joined Violet on the other side of the altar. Garcia followed JJ and he almost laughed at the way Morgan puffed out with pride at her dress, her upswept curls and the flowers she carried.

At last, Emily made her entrance on her father's arm and he forgot everything else. Everything fell into place. Emily was there, Chase was safely in Elizabeth Prentiss's arms and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than this moment.

Rossi smirked at him from the other side of Reid's dad. The two had hit if off this time around and had made plans to golf before the team had to fly home. He didn't even know that Rossi or his dad golfed.

The music ended and suddenly the chaplain was talking, saying things like "Dearly beloved, and "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

He said, "I do," at the right, time and heard Emily say it in her turn. He placed the ring on her finger and felt the cold metal slip onto his finger and then warm to his skin as though it was meant to be there.

"Spencer and Emily have written their own vows." He inclined his head to Emily.

Reid faced Emily, his hand trembling in her clasp until she smirked at him in just the way that always made him feel like he could do anything.

"Spencer…" She began. "When I came to DC, all I wanted was to protect the life of an innocent boy. I never intended to find a family. I never thought I'd find the kindest, gentlest, perfect man but then I met you. Thank you for loving me in spite of all I put you through. I love you and I promise to dedicate my life proving it to you. "

He lifted a hand and brushed away a tear sliding down her cheek. "Emily… When we met, all I was interested in was doing my job, reading everything I could get my hands on, and going to school. I never thought I'd find you. I never expected to get married or have a family of my own, but now I have a son with the most beautiful, strong willed and loving woman in the world. I promise to love you and to take care of you for the rest of my life."

Now tears were leaking from his eyes as she smiled at him with dark eyes that held mysteries he'd never solve even if he had ten lifetimes with her.

The simple ceremony was over before he knew it and suddenly he was married to the only person on earth that understood him, that loved him for who he was after his parents. His heart was so full it felt like it might burst from his chest.

He looked over at his mother right before he was told he could kiss his bride. She was smiling at him. She didn't look like she was in a medicated haze, she looked like any other mother at any other wedding, he supposed.

"Hey," Emily nudged him. "The man said to kiss your bride."

He pulled her into his arms, where she belonged and melded his lips with hers, in their first embrace as man and wife. He didn't hear the applause, or the whistles. They only thing there was in the universe was the beat of his heart, and the taste of her mouth.

CMCMCM

"What do you think of Emily?" William asked Dianna.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't really know anything about her. I'm not sure she's good enough for our son."

William smiled as he took in the setting around them, all of Spencer's friends and his BAU family, and Dianna, who wore a simple summer dress of light pink cotton. Her short blond hair had been fluffed out around her face and she was as beautiful as the day he'd married her. He looked down at the ring he still wore, that he hadn't taken off in more than thirty years and smiled ruefully.

_Please God, let Spencer have all the happiness he deserves. _

"I think Emily will make him very happy. Look at them together."

"I still want to talk to her." Diana said.

As if they heard her from across the little garden gathering spot at their hotel, Emily and Spencer headed over to where his parents sat talking.

Reid gave his mother Chase to hold and she beamed at the sight of her grandson. "He's so beautiful."

Chase cooed up at her and smiled as if she were his new best friend. He shook his kitten rattle and began to babble.

"He reminds me of you." William said to Spencer. "You used to babble all the time like that. It was so cute."

"I remember that, even though they gave me a shot before the wedding." Diana said irritably, but with a tiny smile.

Emily took the empty chair at the table next to Dianna and faced her new mother-in-law. "I have a gift for you."

She handed over a brightly wrapped box she'd picked up from the table the hotel had set up for them. Diana pulled off the paper and opened the box. She picked up the heavy book inside and opened the cover.

"Spencer told me that Chaucer is a favorite of yours," Emily said.

"It is a favorite. Thank you."

"I just wanted you to know how much I love Spencer and how grateful I am to you for giving him to the world." She said to both William and Diana.

"He's perfect." Diana said as though stating an irrefutable fact.

"Yes…" Emily agreed, squeezing Reid's arm. "He is perfect."

"Emily!"

"Face it Spencer, you're always going to be seen as perfect by your mother."

He went pink in the cheeks. "What about you?"

She smacked his arm. "That depends on if you ever decide to do something boneheaded or stupid."

Diana said seriously. "Now I know I like you." She directed at Emily.

William laughed which took ten years off his face. "On that note, I suggest we have a toast."

The team, Ethan, Violet, Brian, and Emily's parents joined them. William stood up. "I hope the best man doesn't mind if I give the first toast."

Morgan nodded. "Go ahead Mr. Reid. I can't wait to hear this." He grinned as Reid glared at him.

Everyone except Emily, Diana, Violet and Brian had champagne in their glasses. They had sparkling cider to drink. William raised his glass. "I always knew that Spencer was special from the moment he was born. He proved it to me many times over the years, even after I left him and his mother. I've been lucky enough to benefit from his goodwill even when I didn't deserve it. However, this day isn't about me. It's about my son and his new wife. May they have all the happiness they deserve. May their son always have his parents to watch over and nurture him into the fine young man he'll become one day. May their lives always intertwine, until their last breath."

The wedding party drank to the toast. Emily reached over and touched Reid's hand, the one that wore the wedding band she'd chosen for him just days ago. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking this couldn't be a more perfect day. I have my family and that's all that matters."

"Are you sorry we didn't bring the cats?" She asked laughed.

He couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face. "Can you see them here running around and causing trouble?"

"Actually, I can." She admitted. "They did get us together."

"When are you going to admit that cats aren't matchmakers?" He said seriously.

"You just go on believing that," She said. "I for one think they deserve extra treats when we get home."

"You'll spoil them." He complained.

"Like you've never given into their demands," Emily accused.

"Shh... Morgan is about to embarrass me." He hedged and she laughed.

She kissed him there in the last dying light of the late summer day as the sun threw shadows over the party. It didn't matter what Morgan might say, or that Reid's relationship with his father was tenuous but getting stronger by the day or that Diana Reid was a prisoner of her mind, they had a new life together and she wouldn't change a thing; even if that life included a couple of devious, matchmaking felines. It was odd, but it was hers and for once, she had the normal life she always wanted.

_**THE END**_


End file.
